Wrong Number
by Justsoficc
Summary: AU- Killian sends a text to a wrong number. Then magic begins.
1. Chapter 1

**All the characters belong to Adam and Eddie. The story is mine.**

* * *

(Tues 22 Sept)

 **(6.35 pm)**

 **I'm sorry lad. Can't go tonight a pigeon shit on my hair. Long story I'll tell you later.**

 _(6.40 pm)_

 _Ok. Who is this? A pigeon? Really? You need to clean it like right now otherwise your hair will be a mess. I know. WHO IS THIS?_

 **(6.42 pm)**

 **Shit! Wrong number. Sorry lass. Won't happen again.**

 _(6.50 pm)_

 _I will never know who are you, won't I?_

 **(6.53 pm)**

 **You look quite interesting on stranger lass.**

 _(6.56 pm)_

 _Are you a serial killer?_

 **(6.59 pm)**

 **Are you mate?**

 _(7.03 pm)_

 _I work with law that could be a problem. What about you?_

 **(7.05 pm)**

 **Why are you so interesting about stranger lass?**

 _(7.10 pm)_

 _I'm waiting for my son. He's on his karate class and I'm not fan of making friends with his classmate's mothers. So I'm kinda bored, you sound like a good company._

 **(7.20 pm)**

 **So, you are a mom.**

 **(7.23 pm)**

 **Why aren't you their friend, could exchange tips about cooking maybe?**

 **(7.25 pm)**

 **Now you are gone.**

 _(8.30 pm)_

 _Sorry. Dinner with my kid and laundry. Yes I'm a mom. Because I'm a mother I need to exchange tips? That's sound awful. And discriminatory._

 _(8.32 pm)_

 _And I hate being around those women._

 _(8.35 pm)_

 _Now you are quite interesting on a stranger. Remember that you never told me if you are a serial killer. Should I be worried about it?_

 **(8.40 pm)**

 **That's a secret I'll never tell.**

 _(8.43 pm)_

 _Are you quoting gossip girl? Really? Are you a guy? Because in my mind I see a guy._

 **(8.48 pm)**

 **I'm a guy but my brother's wife love that stupid show**.

 _(8.51 pm)_

 _Don't mess with GG. It's a classic._

 _(8.53 pm)_

 _I have to go. Playstation night tonight._

 **(8.55 pm)**

 **Have a nice night with your kid.**

 **(Sat 26 Sept)**

 **(11.29 am)**

 **So woman stranger, How old are you?**

 _(11.32 am)_

 _Who is this?_

 **(11.33 am)**

 **The person who was shitted by a pigeon. I wrote you by mistake.**

 _(11.35 am)_

 _Oh, yeah I remember you. The guy with shit over his head._

 **(11.40 am)**

 **Aren't you a humor person lass.**

 _(11.43 am)_

 _Not morning person._

 **(11.46 am)**

 **It's almost midday lass.**

 _(11.48 am)_

 _It's morning until I drink my third cup of coffee._

 _(11.50 am)_

 _I'm 28. What about you?_

 **(12.00 am)**

 **30 years old love.**

 _(12.05 am)_

 _Aren't you a grandpa._

 _(15.02 pm)_

 _Any places to go with a 9-almost 10- years old? We are in NYC._

 **(15.20 pm)**

 **They say the museums are good. Otherwise, I love walking in central park or close to the docks.**

 _(15.35 pm)_

 _So are you from here? We are walking to the streets where Friends were record it. I need to show this kid about good television._

 **(15.38 pm)**

 **You know that the show was record it on set in LA?**

 _(15.40 pm)_

 _Yes you idiot. But they always talk about some streets so now I'm gonna show him those streets._

 **(15.45 pm)**

 **Who was your favorite?**

 _(16.00 pm)_

 _Monica 100% yours?_

 **(16.05 pm)**

 **Joey and his "how you doin"**

 _(16.25 pm)_

 _Talk later. I have a mini spy over my shoulder._

 **(16.33 om)**

 **See ya later love.**

 **(20.12 pm)**

 **Will I ever know your name love?**

 _(20.15 pm)_

 _I like being the mysterious one._

 **(20.16 pm)**

 **The lad learnt something about good television?**

 _(20.18 pm)_

 _I put him to watch the 10 seasons. I'm the best mom ever. I know._

 **(20.21 pm)**

 **Pretty sure friends is better that adventure time or that crazy show.**

 _(20.23 pm)_

 _The what? Never heard that thing._

 **(20.24 pm)**

 **My brother has kids.**

 _(20.28 pm)_

 _Emma._

 **(20.31 pm)**

 **Sorry love, their names are Zoey and Mackenzie. Not Emma.**

 _(20.35 pm)_

 _Not their. Mine._

 _(20.36 pm)_

 _That's my name._

 **(20.37 pm)**

 **That's a beautiful name love.**

 _(20.39 pm)_

 _Will I ever know yours?_

 **(20.41)**

 **Maybe, maybe not.**

 _(20.46 pm)_

 _Who is the stranger now?_

 **(8.46 pm)**

 **Killian.**

 _(8.48 pm)_

 _Sure, why not._

 **(8.50 pm)**

 **Love, I just tell you my name** _._

 _(8.52 pm)_

 _Well, nice to meet you Killian._

 **(8.55 pm)**

 **Same Emma, same.**

* * *

I still can't belive this is happen, this is my first story in english so I'm kinda crazy about it. Really hope you love it as much as I do.

All the love sofi :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters belong to Adam and Eddie. Story is mine.**

 _Emma: Cursive_

 **Killian: Bold**

* * *

 **(tues 29, Sept)**

 _(12.31 pm)_

 _It's only Tuesday and I need the weekend like right now._

 **(12.45 pm)**

 **Why? What happen love?**

 _(12.46 pm)_

 _Do you call every woman love?_

 _(12.48 pm)_

 _By the way, I need the weekend because my work is killing me right now._

 _(12.49 pm)_

 _I'm sorry. I really don't want to disturb you but it's good to talk to someone who doesn't really know you._

 **(12.53 pm)**

 **Not a problem at all love.**

 **(12.53 pm)**

 **And no, I usually don't call all the womans "love"**

 **(12.55 pm)**

 **You said you work for police. What happen with that?**

 _(1.01 pm)_

 _I'm "kinda" work with them not "to" them. I chase and find people who skips bails but this man does not want to be find. It's giving me an headache._

 **(1.05 pm)**

 **Go to always help to take the stress out of me.**

 _(1.10 pm)_

 _My son goes to that page when he doesn't want to do his homework._

 **(1.12 pm)**

 **Maybe he has a point.**

 _(1.15 pm)_

 _Maybe he has :)_

 _(1.20 pm)_

 _What about you? What are you doing?_

 **(1.22 pm)**

 **Just get out of a meeting with some cool people.**

 _(1.25 pm)_

 _New work?_

 **(1.28 pm)**

 **New plans I guess.**

 _(1.40 pm)_

 _What do you do to live Killian?_

 **(1.45 pm)**

 **A little of everything love.**

 _(1.48 pm)_

 _That saying to much but also saying nothing._

 **(1.50 pm)**

 **I play on a band some nights, when we are not so tired and they offer us good money.**

 _(1.58 pm)_

 _So you are a musician._

 **(2.00 pm)**

 **That's saying to much love.**

 _(2.03 pm)_

 _Ok mister mysterious I have to go._

 _(2.06 pm)_

 _See if I can catch this guy and take my kid from school._

 **(2.08 pm)**

 **Good luck with your kid.**

 _(2.13 pm)_

 _Not with the guy?_

 **(2.15 pm)**

 **Pretty sure you have it cover it.**

 **(2.18 pm)**

 **:)**

 _(frid 2 Oct)_

 **(4.15 pm)**

 **Never know if you catch the guy Love**

 _(4.30 pm)_

 _Your luck doesn't help._

 _(4.30 pm)_

 _The stupid bastard leave the state. I can't go to Arizona, so I had to transfer my case._

 _(4.35 pm)_

 _Please don't remember me that. I lost a lot of money._

 **(4.36 pm)**

 **At least you have health.**

 _(4.38 pm)_

 _And a bottle of wine waiting for me._

 **(4.45 pm)**

 **Rum is always better.**

 _(4.47 pm)_

 _Long live to red wine_

 **(4.48 pm)**

 **Are you one of those women who go to nights out and return all drunk?**

 _(4.55 pm)_

 _Are you really asking me that?_

 _(4.56 pm)_

 _I've been telling you that I have a son. A KID._

 _(4.58 pm)_

 _I drink wine for god sake. With any luck I drink once or twice a month._

 _(4.58 pm)_

 _Do I look or sound like someone who gets drunk?_

 **(5.00 pm)**

 **Easy Love**

 **(5.01 pm)**

 **Wasn't my intention to make you feel like that.**

 **(5.02 pm)**

 **It was just a simple question.**

 _(5.04 pm)_

 _Sorry, just… bad afternoon._

 **(5.05 pm)**

 **Want to talk about it?**

 _(5.07 pm)_

 _I'll tell you tonight with my bottle of red wine next to me._

 **(5.10 pm)**

 **Try to breath and think positive love.**

 **(5.12 pm)**

 **Go to :)**

 _(5.15 pm)_

 _Thanks… I guess_

 **(5.24 pm)**

 **Don't worry love.**

 **(8.13 pm)**

 **So love…**

 **(8.13 pm)**

 **Care to explain what happened this afternoon?**

 _(8.15 pm)_

 _Just … I lost a lot of money with that case I told you later and they pay me for case. So now I can't count with $3000 for the month and also, I was dumped this afternoon by phone cal before your text actuallyl. Which is worse?_

 _(8.15 pm)_

 _And my wine is warm._

 _(8.16 pm)_

 _Best. Friday. Ever._

 **(8.17 pm)**

 **Could be worse.**

 **(8.18 pm)**

 **You could be shitted by a pigeon.**

 **(8.20 pm)**

 **Ok that was out of place. My fault love.**

 **(8.21 pm)**

 **I'm sorry.**

 _(8.23 pm)_

 _Actually that make me laugh._

 _(8.24 pm)_

 _And yeah, it could definitely go so much wrong._

 **(8.26 pm)**

 **:)**

 _(8.31 pm)_

 _Happy face? Really?_

 **(8.32 pm)**

 **Always work.**

 _(8.33 pm)_

 _Always works for what?_

 **(8.45 pm)**

 **To make someone smile.**

 _(8.47 pm)_

 _You are such a flirty one._

 **(8.55 pm)**

 **Well my girlfriend** **is quite unhappy with that but she met me like this** _._

 _(8.58 pm)_

 _Pretty sure she is really happy when you use the "love" with other girls._

 **(9.01 pm)**

 **She knows that it's a thing on my family, my brother and I use it since we were kids.**

 _(9.06 pm)_

 _Ok… looooooooove_

 **(9.10 pm)**

 **You are such a** **clown lass.**

 _(9.11 pm)_

 _Gotta go. My best friend arrived with a box full with nice quotes about stupid guys who dump girls over phone._

 **(9.15 pm)**

 **Sounds like a good plan** _._

 **(9.16 pm)**

 **I have a dinner wish me luck.**

 _(9.17 pm)_

 _Good luck with your girlfriend._

 **(9.18 pm)**

 **How do you… Never mind.**

 _(9.21 pm)_

 _Female intuition._

 _(9.21 pm)_

 _Really need to go, my friend is screaming from the kitchen. Good luck!_

 **(9.30 pm)**

 **Same to you love**

 **(11.10 pm)**

 **Hope your night was better than mine.**

* * *

 **OMG I just can't belive the respond to this story! (Actually I thought that I was gonna to take it down) but you guys are the best! Thank u' so much for giving me this chance!**

 **Please if you see something wrong tell me! remember this is not my language so I'm trying really hard here!**

 **All the love sofi :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey! Before start I need to tell you something, actually they are like two things... First I decide that I'm gonna upload every monday and thursday, of course this can change but I'll let you know when that happen.**

 **Second, this is a story in message text and sometimes message text have multimedia like photos or music, ff doesn't let me put images and everything so I change this chapter bcs incluides images (not now) but for future chapters I'll let you my tumblr on my profile where is gonna be the chapter with the images! Or I'm gonna put an (x) so you'll know that there is a image (maybe I'll put the links on my profile)**

 **Third and last, the last chapter I just see a mistake I put a internet page but doesn't show up, I tried like a millions time to fix it but I can't the page was 9gag btw.**

 **At finale I just put the reference to someone can you know who is? If you do then I'm gonna jump like a proud mommy :)**

 **Nothing belongs to my just the idea of this story.** _Emma_ **/Killian**

* * *

 **(Tues 6, Oct)**

 _(10.15 am)_

 _Is it normal? You know... this?_

 **(10.16 am)**

 **Hi to you too**

 _(10.16 am)_

 _Hi_

 _(10.17 am)_

 _But hey… answer me! Is it normal?_

 **(10.18 am)**

 **Texting?**

 **(10.19 am)**

 **You'll see love, modern world asks for modern ways.**

 **(10.19 am)**

 **I really do not think that sends letters are so fast as this.**

 _(10.21 am)_

 _Ah ah, pretty funny._

 **(10.25 am)**

 **How is work today?**

 _(10.33 am)_

 _I catch my man and it's not even 11 ;)_

 _(10.34 am)_

 _Yours?_

 **(10.35 am)**

 **Pretty good if you can say the sea is easy.**

 _(10.36 am)_

 _Will you ever tell me where you work? Or it's gonna be a mistery?_

 **(10.38 am)**

 **I'm an engineer. Marine engineer.**

 _(10.43 am)_

 _So… You like boats._

 **(10.45 am)**

 **Aye, don't you?**

 _(10.46 am)_

 _Yeah, if my breakfast stays on my stomach._

 **(10.48 am)**

 **I had one or two tricks for that.**

 _(10.49 am)_

 _Of course you have._

 **(10.50 am)**

 **What's supposed to mean?**

 _(10.50 am)_

 _Nothing._

 **(10.51 am)**

 **Tell me lass**

 _(10.51 am)_

 _Maybe I don't want to tell you :)_

 **(10.53 am)**

 **Hey!**

 **(10.55 am)**

 **Hello?**

 **(11.00 am)**

 **Thanks for leaving me love…**

 **(11.00 am)**

 **Again.**

 _(2.40 pm)_

 _I see a pigeon shitting over the floor and I can´t stop laughing right now._

 _(2.40 pm)_

 _Pretty sure I look like a crazy in the middle of the central park laughing like idiot._

 **(2.43 pm)**

 **Good to know that I make good impressions.**

 **(2.44 pm)**

 **Even when I am not physically there.**

 _(2.46 pm)_

 _Actually, my kid is giving me one of his face "mom, stop it you are embarrassing yourself. And me"_

 **(2.48 pm)**

 **Pretty sure you are giving him good traumas.**

 **(2.48 pm)**

 **Is not a bit early for him to be out of the school?**

 _(2.49 pm)_

 _A day on the mothers work._

 _(2.50 pm)_

 _His grade left earlier today._

 _(2.53 pm)_

 _I just took a photo to the pigeon who was shitting. I'm still laughing._

 **(2.55 pm)**

 **I can't imagine what people would think of you now lass.**

 _(2.57 pm)_

 _Come on' this is kinda funny._

 _(2.57 pm)_

 _Disgusting but funny._

 **(3.02 pm)**

 **What are you doing on Central Park by the way?**

 _(3.04pm)_

 _We love walking here._

 _(3.05 pm)_

 _His school is just a block from here, so we always walk here to go home._

 **(3.06 pm)**

 **Quality mother-son time.**

 _(3.06 pm)_

 _You said it. However, my kid left me alone while he is on "Abrahm and Joseph Sepctor Playground"_

 _(3.07 pm)_

 _I feel betrayed._

 _(3.07 pm)_

 _I thought I was a cool mom. Now he changes me for playground._

 **(3.10 pm)**

 **One day they said you are the best, next day you are just the enemy.**

 _(3.11 pm)_

 _Wow… That was deep._

 **(3.12 pm)**

 **I write songs what you expect.**

 _(3.13 pm)_

 _Who knows…_

 _(3.13 pm)_

 _Now he is saying he wants to go home to get change and then go to his karate class._

 _(3.14 pm)_

 _This kid is gonna kill me one day._

 **(3.15 pm)**

 **A pigeon can shit over his head then.**

 _(3.16 pm)_

 _Please don't._

 _(3.16 pm)_

 _I'm the one who is gonna have to clean his head and clothes if that happen._

 **(3.18 pm)**

 **Live a little more lass.**

 _(3.20 pm)_

 _Whatever you say big guy._

 _(3.22 pm)_

 _See you later_

 **(3.25 pm)**

 **Right. I forgot I'm your distraction to the other mothers!**

 _(3.30 pm)_

 _It's not like… Yeah you are the reason why I'm not talking to those crazy women. Thank you._

 _(6.15 pm)_

 _The waiting music is so boring._

 **(6.15 pm)**

 **Like when they let you waiting over phone?**

 _(6.17 pm)_

 _John Mayer._

 **(6.18 pm)**

 **He is not sooo bad.**

 _(6.19 pm)_

 _He is._

 _(6.19 pm)_

 _And he dated Taylor Swift._

 _(6.19 pm)_

 _Wait! A mom came to sit next to me._

 **(6.20 pm)**

 **Please don't scare her to death love.**

 _(6.21 pm)_

 _I'll try my best._

 _(6.31 pm)_

 _She went to the bathroom._

 **(6.32 pm)**

 **Bad conversation?**

 _(6.34 pm)_

 _Actually not._

 _(6.34 pm)_

 _She was kinda crazy and looks like she wants to rip your heart out of your chest but she was nice. At least I want to think that she is nice._

 _(6.35 pm)_

 _She arrived. I'll try to keep you informed._

 **(6.36 pm)**

 **I'm gonna be here until the game begins.**

 _(6.36 pm)_

 _What game?_

 **(6.36 pm)**

 **Canada v/s Rumany.**

 **(6.36 pm)**

 **Rugby world cup.**

 _(6.38 pm)_

 _Lucky you._

 _(6.40 pm)_

 _Here I am waiting in a room full with other women who see me like I have three heads._

 **(6.41 pm)**

 **Why is that?**

 _(6.42 pm)_

 _Being a single mother doesn't help too much._

 **(6.43 pm)**

 **Well they don't know nothing.**

 _(6.45 pm)_

 _My best friend always said that._

 **(6.46 pm)**

 **Well it's true.**

 _(6.46 pm)_

 _Have to go! The mom who was talking with me is trying to hit the other woman for saying her kid doesn't work for this._

 **(wedn 7, Oct)**

 **(12.06 pm)**

 **Caramel Flan Latte or Caramel Macchiato?**

 _(12.06 pm)_

 _Cinnamon Dolce Latte._

 **(12.07 pm)**

 **Never try that thing.**

 _(12.07 pm)_

 _Well… Do it! It's amazing!_

 _(12.07 pm)_

 _By the way… this is new! We never speak on Wednesday._

 _(12.08 pm)_

 _What's the occasion?_

 **(12.09 pm)**

 **Bored at work.**

 **(12.09 pm)**

 **I need to finish reading this paperwork and I can't concentrate.**

 _(12.10 pm)_

 _And talking with me is gonna help?_

 _(12.10 pm)_

 _I am delighted to know that only serve you when you are bored._

 **(12.10 pm)**

 **Of course not love.**

 **(12.11 pm)**

 **But you can help me.**

 _(12.11 pm)_

 _Help you? With what?_

 **(12.12 pm)**

 **To not get bored.**

 _(12.13 pm)_

 _Why were you asking me for coffee drinks if you are working?_

 _(12.13 pm)_

 _See? You only use me when you are bored._

 **(12.14 pm)**

 **I'm at starbuck working. And they say if you don't consume you can't use our wifi.**

 _(12.14 pm)_

 _Such a hipster._

 **(12.15 pm)**

 **Can't help with that.**

 _(12.16 pm)_

 _Why are you at starbucks?_

 **(12.18 pm)**

 **Having a brunch with my girlfriend.**

 _(12.19 pm)_

 _And she is late._

 **(12.20 pm)**

 **Yeah… She is.**

 **(12.21 pm)**

 **She is texting right now. By the way I took your order… God taste love.**

 _(12.22 pm)_

 _Now I want coffe!_

 _(12.23 pm)_

 _Again._

 **(12.25 pm)**

 **How many cups you take in morning?**

 _(12.25 pm)_

 _3 or 4. My day start early._

 **(12.26 pm)**

 **So much caffeine**

 _(12.28 pm)_

 _Well I need it._

 **(12.30 pm)**

 **Have you ever wonder how they make such an amazing coffee in starbucks?**

 _(12.31 pm)_

 _Are you really asking me that? Well I guess they use magic. It's the most logical answer._

 _(12.31 pm)_

 _But I know better places to drink coffee._

 **(12.32 pm)**

 **I second that love.**

 _(12.33 pm)_

 _Have you girlfriend arrive yet?_

 **(12.34 pm)**

 **ALL BY MYSELF!**

 _(12.36 pm)_

 _Really? She left you waiting?_

 **(12.38 pm)**

 **Yeah, she had an interview at work, she couldn't make it. Now I'll finish my latte and go home to try and finish this paper works. Otherwise, my boss will kill me tomorrow and then he'll fire me.**

 _(12.43 pm)_

 _Enjoy your drink._

 _(12.43 pm)_

 _I'm on my way to have my 5_ _th_ _cup. About your girlfriend maybe this was a big opportunity for her._

 **(12.45 pm)**

 **You are addicted to coffee**

 _(12.46 pm)_

 _Maybe I am._

* * *

 **DID YOU KNOW WHO I WAS TALKING ABOUT? The mom who want to rip the heart out of the chest? And Do you have idea who is Killian girlfriend? Hope you know ahahaha.**

 **Like always THAN YOU for your support! It's amazing and make me feel like I'm kinda good on this :))**

 **All the love, Sofi :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Today we have a new guesses here! Hope you like it.**

 **Nothing belongs to me, just the story :)**

* * *

(wedn 7, Oct)

 _(1.09 pm)_

 _Is it bad if I speak with a guy who is really flirty but has a girlfriend?_

(1.10 pm)

EMMA SWAN! What are you trying to say?

 _(1.11 pm)_

 _Is it bad? Yes! I know I should've stopped when he called me love_.

(1.15 pm)

HE WHAT?

(1.15 pm)

You need to tell me EVERYTHING, NOW EMMA SWAN.

 _(1.16 pm)_

 _Mary Margaret, it's nothing really. He texted me by mistake and now we chat._

(1.16 pm)

That doesn't sound like nothing.

 _(1.17 pm)_

 _I just broke up with Walsh, come on'_

 _(1.17 pm)_

 _Well, he broke up with me…_

 _(1.18 pm)_

 _Please don't tell David. You know how he reacts. He is ten times worse than you are, and I'm still recovering from the big talk about Walsh._

(1.18 pm)

I just… Emma this is wrong. And David just did what was the best for you!

 _(1.19 pm)_

 _Why? We are just talking._

 _(1.19 pm)_

 _Ok, I know this is wrong but at least I am not the one who has a girlfriend, he is worse. Also I try to not give him too much information about me._

 _(1.20 pm)_

 _By the way I'm your friend, not your daughter, your son -my godson- is at home. Play the_ _mommy and daddy game with him._

(1.20 pm)

Don't be like that! You know we want the best for you. What did you tell him?

 _(1.21 pm)_

 _That I have a son and I'm a bail bonds person. And my name._

 _(1.21 pm)_

 _He is funny. I almost consider him a long-term friend._

(1.22 pm)

Where is my best friend? And who are you?

 _(1.22 pm)_

 _Ok… I know that sounds crazy and of course he is not my friend, but he made me laugh._ _Give him some credit. You know how hard that is._

(1.23 pm)

What did he text you by mistake?

 _(1.24 pm)_

 _A pigeon shitted on him. Please tell me that isn't funny_.

(1.24 pm)

Yeah… Did you remember when the same thing happened to you during our vacation at Disneyland and Henry was laughing so hard for almost a week until you bought him that ipod?

 _(1.25 pm)_

 _Don't you have to teach my son how to do math? If he comes home with a question about i_ _t, I swear I'm never gonna go to your garden fairs again Mary Margaret._

(1.26 pm)

Emma Swan!

 _(1.27 pm)_

 _Sorry mom._ _It won't happen again. I'll be good._

(1.28 pm)

Of course you will be good, young lady. Now, I have to go, YOUR son is screaming about fairy tales, like almost every day.

 _(1.29 pm)_

 _Don't know what is worse. My friendship with you and your husband, my almost -and kinda weird- friendship with 'flirty boy' or my son._

(1.30 pm)

Be good Emma. And please, play safe.

 _(1.34 pm)_

 _NOT A KID ANYMORE AND I'M YOUR FRIEND NOT YOUR DAUGHTER._

(1.35 pm)

Don't shout at me Emma Ruth Swan!

 _(1.36 pm)_

 _See you at 3. Please tell my son that he doesn't need to scream._

(1.37 pm)

I'll try my best.

* * *

 _(3.25 pm)_

 _My son is crazy._

 _(3.25 pm)_

 _He officially lost it._

 **(3.26 pm)**

 **What did he do?**

 _(3.26 pm)_

 _He decided it was a good opportunity to tell the story of peter pan to his class, but screaming like mad._

 _(3.27 pm)_

 _What am I gonna do with him?_

 **(3.28 pm)**

 **Tell him captain hook is the best.**

 _(3.30 pm)_

 _Believe me, he thinks that. A long time ago my best friend gave him a book, where all the_ _fairy tales are different from the Disney versions and the version of peter pan is his favorite. Even when you don't believe it, Pan is the bad guy and hook is the good one. Creepy right?_

 **(3.32 pm)**

 **I'll always know that hook was the good guy here.**

 _(3.33 pm)_

 _Sure._

 _(3.33 pm)_

 _Did you finish those paper works?_

 **(3.34 pm)**

 **Almost, nothing better than work from home. So now I'm on the couch, drinking my tea and watching Arrow on netflix. I really love working like this.**

 _(3.36 pm)_

 _Tea? Really?_

 **(3.38 pm)**

 **Ten times better than coffee.**

 _(3.39 pm)_

 _The only thing better than coffee is hot chocolate with cinnamon._

 **(3.42 pm)**

 **Daytime isn't for coffee or hot chocolate. By the way I'll show you the best place to** **go drink tea, you'll thank me later.**

 _(3.43 pm)_

 _I'm sorry mister weather forecast boy. I'll be waiting for the tea._

 **(3.44 pm)**

 **Have to go. Talk later.**

 _(3.45 pm)_

 _See ya!_

* * *

(thurs 8, oct)

 **(10.19 am)**

 **What time do you have a break?**

 _(10.20 am)_

 _What? Why?_

 **(10.21 am)**

 **Just answer lass.**

 _(10.23 am)_

 _I can have a break at 11. WHY?_

 **(10.23 am)**

 **Can do you have it like now?**

 _(10.25 am)_

 _Yeah, I think I can. WHY AGAIN KILLIAN?_

 **(10.25 am)**

 **Can you go to this address?**

 **(10.26 am)**

 **10 Morton St, the number is 10014.**

 _(10.26 am)_

 _What happens there?_

 **(10.27 am)**

 **Just go and say I send you.**

 _(10.27 am)_

 _Please tell me I'm not gonna get killed._

 **(10.28 am)**

 **You are not gonna die Emma.**

 _(10.29 am)_

 _I don't know if you mean it or not, but I'm on my way._

 _(11.32 am)_

 _I. JUST. CAN'T. BELIEVE. IT._

 **(11.33 am)**

 **What? What happened lass?**

 _(11.34 am)_

 _I'm in love with this place. The decoration is awesome and beautiful._

 **(11.36 am)**

 **So did you receive the order?**

 _(11.36 am)_

 _Yeah, she was lovely and kinda excited. She said that is the first time something like this_

 _happen in her shop._

 _(11.37 am)_

 _How did you find this place anyway? The tea was delicious._

 **(11.38 am)**

 **I have my contacts. Better than coffee or hot chocolate?**

 _(11.40 am)_

 _Of course not. But it was close. Maybe I can change a cup of coffee for a cup of tea._

 **(11.42 am)**

 **In that case, Bosie would love to have you there every Thursday.**

 _(11.43 am)_

 _What?_

 **(11.45 am)**

 **Until you admit that tea is better than coffee and hot chocolate with cinnamon, every** **Thursday, a cup of tea will be waiting for you.**

 _(11.46 am)_

 _Are you serious? I can buy my own cup of tea you know_?

 **(11.50 am)**

 **Of course I know that lass, now go to work again, because I need to get back to mine.**

 **(11.52 am)**

 **Why are you gonna pay if I can give it to you?**

(11.54 am)

Working like a mad person here :)

* * *

(Fri 9, Oct)

(8.31 am)

Hey mate! Milah just called me.

 **(8.33 am)**

 **I'm not in the mood for a talk, Liam.**

(8.36 am)

But… Killian, I know you are mad, but don't do anything stupid.

 **(8.38 am)**

 **Stupid? I just threw an old photo against the wall. That kind of stupidity?**

(8.40 am)

Do you want me to go to your apartment? The girls are at school and Elsa is in the shop.

 **(8.45 am)**

 **I'm gonna take the day off. If you talk to her, tell her not to show up and she can go** **to hell.**

(8.46 am)

Lil' bro…

 **(8.47 am)**

 **What Liam? Do you really know what happened? Did she tell you everything? And** **bloody stop calling me little brother.**

(8.48 am)

She just told me that you were mad.

 **(8.50 am)**

 **That's not even close. Do you want to know? Do you really want to know? Well, I'll** **bloody tell you.**

 **(8.50 am)**

 **She cheated on me with my bloody boss in MY bloody apartment in MY bloody bed.** **Do you really think that I want to see her? No, mate that is the last thing I want to do right now.**

(8.51 am)

Do you need a bottle of rum?

 **(8.52 am)**

 **I just opened one.**

(8.53 am)

Please don't do anything stupid. I'll send Robin to check you.

 **(8.55 am)**

 **Not a bloody child Liam.**

* * *

(10.35 am)

Do you ever wonder how far technology has come?

 **(10.36 am)**

 **Do not care.**

(10.36 am)

Are you alright?

 **(10.37 am)**

 **What the bloody hell do you care? I don't even know you.**

(10.54 am)

Fuck you Killian.

* * *

 **Woh... That was... Yeah I know. Poor Emma and poor Killian. By the way I need to thank u' every single one of you for being so amazing and cute to this story! Thanks to the beauty sandra to help me here :)**

 **All the love sofi :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing belongs to me, just the story :)**

 **bold** : Killian. _italics_ : Emma underline: Liam regular: Mary Margaret

* * *

 _(Fri 9, Oct)_

 **(3.09 pm)**

 **Love?**

 **(3.09 pm)**

 **Are you there?**

 **(3.25 pm)**

 **Hello? Emma?**

 **(3.46 pm)**

 **Love, I** **'** **m sorry. I wasn** **'** **t thinking (I was drunk actually)**

 _(5.50 pm)_

 _Please stop talking to me._

* * *

 _(sat 10, Oct)_

(12.30 pm)

Will you come to launch with us? Elsa is ordering pizza.

 **(12.43 pm)**

 **Not in the mood. Tell the girls I** **'** **m sorry.**

* * *

(1.23 pm)

Will you and Henry come to my place today? Baby Neal is waiting for you both.

 _(1.25 pm)_

 _Maybe later_ _…_ _Henry is finishing his lunch and he needs to do his homework._

(1.28 pm)

What's going on Emma?

 _(1.29 pm)_

 _Nothing. Why?_

(1.30 pm)

You never skip a Saturday lunch with us.

 _(1.30 pm)_

 _We go when Henry does his homework on Friday night. He didn_ _'_ _t do it yesterday so_ _…_

(1.30 pm)

Sure.

 _(1.31 pm)_

 _Mary Margaret, we_ _'_ _ll go later. Promise._

(1.32 pm)

Neal misses his godmother.

 _(1.33 pm)_

 _You_ _'_ _re just looking for a way to get me to tell you what happened. By the way, I miss him too._

(1.35 pm)

What are best friends for?

 _(1.36 pm)_

 _See you around five._

* * *

 **(Mon 12, Oct)**

 **(3.32 pm)**

 **Are you there lass?**

 _(3.45 pm)_

 _Can_ _'_ _t talk. I_ _'_ _m taking my kid out of school._

 **(3.46 pm)**

 **Can I least explain myself?**

 _(3.48 pm)_

 _Don_ _'_ _t care. I don_ _'_ _t know you._

* * *

 **(Tues 13, Oct)**

 **(6.01 pm)**

 **Will I be your distraction today?**

 _(6.26 pm)_

 _Killian_ _…_ _Why are you talking to me?_

 **(6.27 pm)**

 **Excuse me?**

 _(6.27 pm)_

 _Why do you talk to me? You don_ _'_ _t even know me._

 **(6.28 pm)**

 **I know what I said the other day. I was drunk. I didn** **'** **t mean it.**

 _(6.29 pm)_

 _Just answer._

 **(6.32 pm)**

 **I don** **'** **t know, ok? I guess it feels good talking to someone who doesn** **'** **t really know you at all. I think you and I really understand each other even when we** **'** **ve never met before, love. And lass, I know what I said the other day really hurt you** **…** **Look, I was angry (really angry believe me). My department went through a tornado because of me and I took it out on you.**

 **(6.33 pm)**

 **I** **'** **m truly sorry, love.**

 _(6.51 pm)_

 _We_ _'_ _ll talk later._

 _(10.34 pm)_

 _It really hurt me. what do you said the other day._

 **(10.35 pm)**

 **I know, love.**

 _(10.38 pm)_

 _It_ _'_ _s actually really stupid because we really don_ _'_ _t know each other. You don_ _'_ _t know anything about me and I don_ _'_ _t know anything about you._

 **(10.41 pm)**

 **I get your point, lass.**

 _(10.42 pm)_

 _What are we doing?_

 **(10.45 pm)**

 **I** **'** **m still trying to figure that one out myself, lass.**

 _(10.46 pm)_

 _I kinda forgive you. I mean, yes, it hurt me but it_ _'_ _s the truth so_ _…_ _Who am I to be angry? I don_ _'_ _t even think that I need to forgive you because_ _…_ _What do I have to forgive?_

 **(10.47 pm)**

 **Don** **'** **t be like that Emma.**

 _(10.51 pm)_

 _But it_ _'_ _s the truth. I_ _'_ _m no one but stranger in your life and the same thing goes for you in my life. Yes, it feels good to talk to someone who doesn_ _'_ _t know you at all because he can give you an unbiased opinion about different things, but I can_ _'_ _t consider you like my friend or something._

 **(10.52 pm)**

 **Are you done?**

 _(10.53 pm)_

 _No, I really need to get this out. Look, this situation is stranger than I thought. I would have never seen myself talking to a complete stranger about my life, my work or my insecurities about being a single mother and, believe me, this scares me to hell. You took all of this so well but then I thought:_ _"_ _Yes! Of course you take all these things really well because I don_ _'_ _t see you. You could take it really well or not_ _"_ _but I chose to look the other way. The better way. And now I think I_ _'_ _m just talking nonsense. I_ _'_ _ll stop now._

 _(10.54 pm)_

 _My point here is that I like having someone to talk to. Just that._

 _(10.55 pm)_

 _I_ _'_ _m done._

 **(10.56 pm)**

 **I don** **'** **t know how my answer is gonna compete against your** **'** **s.**

 **(10.56 pm)**

 **I know this situation it isn** **'** **t the best, lass, but yeah here we are. It** **'** **s been 3 weeks since a pigeon shit on my hair and we** **'** **re still talking like we** **'** **re friends. Believe it or not, talking to you is one of the easiest things I** **'** **ve done, like we understand each other. And I have to admitted, I kinda missed talking to you these past few days.**

 _(10.58 pm)_

 _It always makes a good impression I guess._

 **(11.00 pm)**

 **I thought we were having a serious moment here.**

 _(11.02 pm)_

 _I know, but I hate serious moments. I_ _'_ _m sorry (not really)_

 **(11.03 pm)**

 **I have a proposal.**

 _(11.03 pm)_

 _WHAT? Forget it._

 **(11.04 pm)**

 **What are you talking about?**

 _(11.04 pm)_

 _Nothing. My bad. My mind is kinda weird._

 **(11.05 pm)**

 **So love** **…** **Are we good?**

 _(11.06 pm)_

 _I think we are. So what are you proposing?_

 **(11.09 pm)**

 **20 question.**

 _(11.11 pm)_

 _Really?_

 **(11.11 pm)**

 **Yep, I think this game will help us to meet each other better.**

 _(11.13 pm)_

 _Okay_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _ll start. Favorite ice cream?_

 **(11.13 pm)**

 **Chocolate. Your** **'** **s?**

 _(11.14 pm)_

 _Mint and chips (that doesn_ _'_ _t count as a question right?)_

 **(11.15 pm)**

 **Birthday? (Of course not, love, the** **"** **your** **'** **s** **"** **it is not a question)**

 _(11.16 pm)_

 _October 23th. Your_ _'_ _s?_

 **(11.17 pm)**

 **Next week! What are we gonna do to celebrate it?**

 _(11.18 pm)_

 _Just Netflix and pizza with my kid. I hate my birthday._

 **(11.20 pm)**

 **Why is that love?**

 _(11.23 pm)_

 _Look. We_ _'_ _re gonna need a_ _"_ _pass_ _"_ _word. If we don_ _'_ _t want to talk about something, we_ _'_ _ll say Jolly Roger. JOLLY ROGER._

 **(11.24 pm)**

 **Jolly Roger? Seriously, love?**

 _(11.26 pm)_

 _I watched Peter Pan during dinner. Sorry._

 _(11.28 pm)_

 _Ok my turn. When is your birthday?_

 **(11.29 pm)**

 **December 17** **th** **. How did you meet your best friend?**

 _(11.30 pm)_

 _What kind of question is that?_

 _(11.31 pm)_

 _I met Mary Margaret when we were sixteen, I guess, in high school. She just came into my life when I needed someone the most. Her husband came along a year after when we were juniors. The pair has been my family since then._

 _(11.32 pm)_

 _Now_ _…_ _How did you meet your_ _'_ _s? (I would use the word_ _"_ _yours_ _"_ _but it_ _'_ _s not a real question)_

 **(11.34 pm)**

 **Do you remember how I told you I play in a band some nights? Well my best friend and I play together. I met Robin at Coachella 6 years ago or so. Don** **'** **t remember. We were watching some band play and we both said at the same time that the song was really easy to play and here we are 6 years later trying to play that song. And we still can** **'** **t play it. With my other friend, Belle, I met her in college. She was one of those girls who sat alone to eat her lunch and I needed a place to eat so we ended up eating together during our entire college years at NYU.**

 **(11.36 pm)**

 **My question for you, dear Emma, is** **…** **You said you are a single mother and by the age you told me about your son, you had him really young. So the question is** **…** **Would you rather you didn** **'** **t have him? (don** **'** **t take it the wrong way. it** **'** **s just a question)**

 _(11.39 pm)_

 _Don_ _'_ _t worry. A lot of people ask me that. If I didn_ _'_ _t like having him, I could have given him up for adoption, but the truth is, he_ _'_ _s my family aside from Mary Margaret and David. He_ _'_ _s my partner in crime and everything. I can_ _'_ _t see myself without him. We_ _'_ _re a team. Yes, it was so damn hard in that moment but it was worth it._

 _(11.45 pm)_

 _My question is: You talked about you nephews and that you have a girlfriend. Do you like having kids? In the future of course._

 **(11.48 pm)**

 **I love my nephews. I love kids. Dream work?**

 _(11.52 pm)_

 _Actress. I know it_ _'_ _s stupid but I used to love acting in high school. Your_ _'_ _s?_

 **(11.54 pm)**

 **Pirate. Even if that it isn** **'** **t a job. A pirate** **'** **s life seems amazing.**

 _(11.58 pm)_

 _Do you want to be like Jack Sparrow?_

 **(12.05 am)**

 **Like Captain Hook.**

 _(12.10 am)_

 _I_ _'_ _m gonna go to sleep. I could put something like_ _"_ _see ya tomorrow_ _"_ _but I_ _'_ _ll talk you tomorrow._

 **(12.12 am)**

 **Sleep well love.**

 _(12.12 am)_

 _Look it_ _'_ _s 12.12 :)_

 **(12.12 am)**

 **What does mean?**

 _(12.13 am)_

 _Someone is thinking of you. Or at least that_ _'_ _s what Mary Margaret always says. You need to count the letters from the alphabet until you find the letter twelve, then the person with that letter is thinking of you._

 _(12.13 am)_

 _Someone with M is thinking of you._

 **(12.14 am)**

 **Hope that it** **'** **s a bloody joke.**

 _(12.15 am)_

 _What did the poor letter M do to you?_

 **(12.16 am)**

 **Sleep well Emma.**

 _(12.17 am)_

 _I hate it when people do that. Good night Killian._

 **(12.18 am)**

 **Talk to you tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Hi everyone! How are you? Hope you are so fine! I'm so so so sorry to no upload on monday, but i had a big test today and i was study (also my parents come to see me so i wasn't really to write something good) Well what are you thought of the chapter? I'm really glad that Emma and Killian put their thoughts on the table.**

 **All the love sofi :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, first of all this chapter has images, I fixed it for fanfiction, but if you go to my tumblr (midnightswans;tumblr;com/tagged/wrong number) you can read it with the images. Please read the coment below.**

 **Nothing is mine, everything belongs to Adam and Eddie.**

* * *

 _(Wed 14, Oct)_

 _(10.31 am)_

 _What time does your day start?_

 **(10.31 am)**

 **Pretty sure it** **'** **s earlier than yours.**

 _(10.32 am)_

 _Surprise me._

 **(10.32 am)**

 **6:40 am on some days, other days I can get up earlier.**

 _(10.33 am)_

 _WHAAAAAAAAAAT? What is wrong with you?_

 **(10.35 am)**

 **Too early for you?**

 _(10.35 am)_

 _Too early for everyone. My day starts at at least 7:15 when my kid comes to wake me. If it wasn_ _'_ _t for him we would be late for school every day._

 **(10.36 am)**

 **Mother of the year award goes to you, love.**

 _(10.37 am)_

 _I just do whatever is necessary, not more. If we can be on time for school why wake up earlier than necessary?_

 **(10.38 am)**

 **What are you doing?**

 _(10.39 am)_

 _Trying to finish the paperwork to send this guy to jail. He_ _'_ _s been skipping bail for 5 years now. He deserves it. You?_

 **(10.40 am)**

 **On the sea.**

 _(10.41 am)_

 _No really, what are you doing?_

 **(10.41 am)**

 **I** **'** **m on The Swan. I** **'** **m finishing up the inspection here.**

 **(10.42 am)**

 **I can see the bloody Brooklyn Bridge.**

 _(10.43 am)_

 _The what?_

 **(10.43 am)**

 **The Swan.**

 _(10.44 am)_

 _Why that name? Wow! My work is so boring comparing yours. Although I can_ _'_ _t stand being on a boat; I_ _'_ _m not doing anything fun right now._

 **(10.45 am)**

 **Come on love, being on a boat** **'** **s not so bad!**

 _(10.46 am)_

 _Of course it is! My breakfast needs to stay in my stomach, where it belongs, not on the floor of some boat. Why that name again?_

 **(10.47 am)**

 **My brother just bought it from a British lass, he can** **'** **t do the remodeling right now, so I** **'** **m enjoying this view while I** **'** **m working. The perks of being a marine engineer. What** **'** **s the bloody problem with the boat** **'** **s name?**

 _(10.50 am)_

 _Your life doesn_ _'_ _t have any complications. Eh?_

 **(10.51 am)**

 **What makes you say that?**

 **(10.51 am)**

 **Believe me, my life is more complicated than I can even manage sometimes.**

 _(10.52 am)_

 _Is this about last week?_

 **(10.52 am)**

 **Maybe.**

 _(10.53 am)_

 _What happened last Friday_ _that was so bad?_

 **(10.54 am)**

 **Love, I don** **'** **t want to talk about it. I prefer talking about things that are much better than that. like the view I have right now, doesn** **'** **t it look marvelous?**

 _(10.55 am)_

 _If you insist._

* * *

(11.05 am)

Will I ever know what happened with flirty boy?

 _(11.06 am)_

 _Nope._

(11.06 am)

Emma!

 _(11.06 am)_

 _Don_ _'_ _t you need to explain math to my son?_

(11.07 am)

We're having recess. Don't be such a good mommy! Be my friend.

 _(11.08 am)_

 _Mary Margaret, we met when I was pregnant. I_ _'_ _m always this way so your argument is invalid._

(11.10 am)

Did you catch your guy?

 _(11.11 am)_

 _Working on it. By the way, with_ _"_ _flirty boy_ _"_ _nothing happened and nothing will happen. ok?_

(11.12 am)

Emma…

 _(11.13 am)_

 _MM please, we JUST TALK. Can you understand that? Also, Walsh called me last Sunday._

(11.14 am)

What? What did he want?

 _(11.15 am)_

 _Talk about how Henry is doing in school and if we can meet for coffee._

(11.16 am)

What did you say?

 _(11.17 am)_

 _That I want to get married soon in St Peter_ _'_ _s Church with my big white dress looking like Cinderella. Ruby could be my maid of honor and David could walk me on the aisle. Henry could give us the rings. I can ask Granny if we could borrow the diner for the reception (having a wedding costs a lot of money. I don_ _'_ _t think I can afford the Hotel Plaza for the reception). Then we will move to Tallahassee and live there._

 _(11.17 am)_

 _What do you think I said?_

(11.18 am)

Ahaha so funny. David could lock you in our apartment until Walsh dies and I AM GONNA BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR EMMA RUTH SWAN WHEN THAT BIG DAY COMES.

 _(11.20 am)_

 _Why do you always scream at me? What the hell did I do to you?_

(11.21 am)

I love you.

 _(11.21 am)_

 _I know. I love you too and I told Walsh that he doesn_ _'_ _t need to know anything about Henry anymore (I don_ _'_ _t like St. Peter_ _'_ _s by the way, I prefer Trinity Church)_

(11. 22 am)

I used to hate the way he treated you. And yes, I prefer Trinity church a million times more than St. Peter's (not because I got married there by the way)

 _(11.23 am)_

 _I know. I think I_ _'_ _m happier now. (stop talking about weddings, it_ _'_ _s not gonna happen soon)_

(11.24 am)

I glad to see you are happier now. I see that in your face. (Ok, but never say never)

 _(11.25 am)_

 _When did our relationship turn into a mother-daughter relationship? (Why are you quoting Justin Bieber?)_

(11.25 am)

Since Henry came into our lives. So that means about the time we met. (I'm a teacher, I know all about pop music, what's your excuse for knowing Justin Bieber?)

 _(11.26 am)_

 _You_ _'_ _re the best. See you at 3! (Radio and MTV can be dangerous places if you turn it on at the wrong moment)_

(11.27 am)

Don't worry about Henry! I'll take him out for ice cream and then we'll go to my house and do homework _._ (You like JB!)

 _(11.30 am)_

 _Then_ _…_ _5 pm at your house? (sure, sure, sure)_

(11.31 am)

Sounds like a plan.

* * *

(12.55 pm)

Did you see the The Swan? Was it good?

 **(12.57 pm)**

 **Liam, the boat was fine, why did you buy it again? Will Zoey and Mackenzie drop their ballet classes to be your little sailors?**

(12.58 pm)

Elsa would kill me if that happens. I bought it for me.

(12.58 pm)

And for you.

(12.59 pm)

It's ours. It's for the Jones capital.

 **(1.00 pm)**

 **What?**

 **(1.01 pm)**

 **Is it true? Or you are just kidding? Because if this is a bloody joke, I will kill you Liam Jones.**

(1.01 pm)

Come on, we both need this, you need it to forget about Milah and I need my own life again. Pretty sure little Liam isn't the same since I'm the only man in that house.

 **(1.02 pm)**

 **Your little friend has always being little. Don** **'** **t blame the girls.**

(1.03 pm)

Ahaha so funny lil' bro. When shall we set sail?

 **(1.06 pm)**

 **This** **Saturday** **? And don** **'** **t bloody call me lil** **'** **brother.**

(1.06 pm)

Sounds like a plan then little brother.

* * *

 **(3.47 pm)**

 **I HAVE A BLOODY BOAT.**

 **(3.48 pm)**

 **Hey love.**

 _(3.49 pm)_

 _You what?_

 **(3.50 pm)**

 **I have a boat. I mean** **…** **The boat my brother bought, it** **'** **s for us, just me and him.**

 _(3.52 pm)_

 _Are you freakin_ _'_ _millionaires? That thing costs more than my apartment._

 **(3.54 pm)**

 **Come on, you haven** **'** **t even seen it. You can** **'** **t know that.**

 _(3.55 pm)_

 _Is it a yacht? If that thing is a yacht then it cost 3 times more than my apartment. But I_ _'_ _m glad you have a boat or whatever._

 **(3.56 pm)**

 **Let me introduce to you** **"** **The Swan.** **"** **She is white as snow, big and beautiful.**

 _(3.57 pm)_

 _Do you want a fun fact?_

 _(3.57 pm)_

 _The name of your boat is my last name._

 **(3.59 pm)**

 **Isn** **'** **t this a small world? Why are you copying my boat** **'** **s name?**

 _(4.00 pm)_

 _Yeah it is_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _m sorry but Swan is my last name. I_ _'_ _ve had it since I was 3 months old, you lost here. BOOM!_

 **(4.02 pm)**

 **Maybe you time traveled and saw my boat** **'** **s name so you can have it for yourself.**

 _(4.04 pm)_

 _I think you watch way too much television._

 **(4.26 pm)**

 **Remember tomorrow is Thursday! Your cup of tea will be waiting for you.**

 _(4.27 pm)_

 _Will you ever understand that I can have my own cup of tea? I don_ _'_ _t need some guy to buy it for me._

 **(4.28 pm)**

 **I** **'** **m aware that you can buy your own cup of tea, but it feels good to have someone buy it for you, doesn** **'** **t it?**

 _(4.29 pm)_

 _I think you have a point._

 _(4.30 pm)_

 _Maybe it_ _'_ _s my turn to make you drink something or do something._

 **(4.31 pm)**

 **You are stealing my idea love!**

 _(4.33 pm)_

 _Oh shut up! Don_ _'_ _t be a baby! And remember you_ _'_ _re the one who stole my last name to name your boat._

 **(4.34 pm)**

 **That hurt my ego and my boat came to me with that name, love.**

 _(4.38 pm)_

 _Such a drama queen._

 _(4.43 pm)_

 _What do you think about a dog for Christmas?_

 **(4.45 pm)**

 **Why are we talking about Christmas love?**

 _(4.46 pm)_

 _I need to start thinking in this part of the game. We haven_ _'_ _t even had Halloween yet and I_ _'_ _m thinking about Christmas (life of a mother). But hey, what do you think about the dog?_

 **(4.48 pm)**

 **Your lad would be more than happy.**

 _(4.49 pm)_

 _Pretty sure I_ _'_ _ll be the one who_ _'_ _s gonna be cleaning up his mess._

 **(4.52 pm)**

 **I think the same ;)**

 **(4.54 pm)**

 **Hey! I almost forget that this** **Sunday** **I** **'** **ll be playing at central park in the amphitheater. close to the lake if you want to go with your lad.**

 _(4.55 pm)_

 _You want to meet us?_

 **(4.56 pm)**

 **What I** **'** **m trying to say is: There is gonna be a festival, and that means that there** **'** **s gonna be a lot of people, so we really don** **'** **t need to see each other if you don** **'** **t want to. And I** **'** **m not gonna tell you the name of my band so you** **'** **re not gonna know when I play.**

 _(4.57 pm)_

 _I don_ _'_ _t know If I_ _'_ _m ready to meet you._

 _(4.57 pm)_

 _But I_ _'_ _ll think about it ok?_

 _(4.58 pm)_

 _Have to go. See ya!_

* * *

 _(8.45 pm)_

 _I think this is the last time I_ _'_ _ll talk to_ _"_ _flirty boy_ _"_

(8.46 pm)

What?

 _(8.48 pm)_

 _He wants to meet up._

(8.49 pm)

Emma! I've known you for almost 11 years and I know you always take things the wrong way. What did he tell you? Exactly.

 _(8.52 pm)_

 _He_ _'_ _ll play at central park this_ _Sunday_ _with his band, he wants me and Henry come to see him. It means he wants to meet us. I don_ _'_ _t know what the fuck I_ _'_ _m supposed to do._

(8.54 pm)

Emma… He never said anything about meeting you. He just said he is gonna play with his band. You're jumping to conclusions. And what? You have been talking to him for almost 3 weeks. Aren't you curious about him? Don't you want to meet him?

 _(8.55 pm)_

 _I mean, yeah sometimes I want to meet him, but what if he isn_ _'_ _t who he says he is? I have this vision in my head about how I should be and if Killian isn_ _'_ _t really who he says he is, then I don_ _'_ _t want to meet him. What if he_ _'_ _s a serial killer? Or one of the guys that I need to chase?_

(8.56 pm)

Then don't meet him. You are so stubborn!

 _(8.57 pm)_

 _He wants to._

(8.59 pm)

Did you ask him?

 _(9.00 pm)_

 _I_ _'_ _m reading between the lines._

(9.00 pm)

Emma…

 _(9.01 pm)_

 _I know. You don_ _'_ _t need to say anything more. Why am I like this?_

(9.02 pm)

Because of your walls.

 _(9.02 pm)_

 _Because of my walls_ _…_

 _(9.03 pm)_

 _This is such a mess._

(9.05 pm)

It's all made up in your head Emma, remember what we talked about it today. Try to live, if you don't want to meet him then don't do it. he doesn't know your face or henry's face you can go to watch the show and then leave, simple as that.

 _(9.06 pm)_

 _He_ _'_ _s gonna ask to meet._

(9.07 pm)

STOP! Stop overthinking this please.

(9.08 pm)

Emma Swan it's David here! Don't meet up with anyone. Boys are bad people. The only good ones are Henry and me. The others could have some kind of STD.

 _(9.10 pm)_

 _Dave, you made my night. I have to go_ _…_ _Need to tuck in Henry._

 _(9.10 pm)_

 _We love you!_

* * *

 **(10.23 pm)**

 **Did I say something wrong?**

 _(10.24 pm)_

 _Why?_

 **(10.25 pm)**

 **You sounded really weird before.**

 _(10.27 pm)_

 _Believe me, my mind is kinda weird but don_ _'_ _t worry._

 _(10.28 pm)_

 _We_ _'_ _ll be there on_ _Sunday_ _:)_

* * *

 **I really tried to show Emma's walls because it's part of who she is and yes, she will go to the festival (yeees) Ok here is a few coments and notes:**

 **1.- Will Emma and Killian meet in person?**

 **A: _Yes, they will, but not soon, I have wrote that chapter (I'm happy with it) but the story will continue being on message texts (and calls soon) and I really don't think that I will change it._**

 **2.- Will Milah and Walsh come back?**

 _ **A: YES.**_

 **3.- Will you incluide more characters?**

 _ **A: I'm trying to figure it out because I want but I don't want you get confuse.**_

 **4.- Do you love your readers?**

 _ **A: OMG I love them so much! I'm so so so so sorry if I don't answer all your reviews but you need to know that my heart jumps of happines everytime that I have an email from you.**_

 **BTW, Dear Wolf, of course you can use this mode, also, I'm inspired from another ff (klaine ff).**

 **IF YOU CAN'T GO TO MY TUMBLR LET ME KNOW AND I'LL SEND YOU A MP WITH THE LINK!**

 **THANK YOU TO MY LOST SISTER ERICA AND ISABELLE WITH THIS CHAPTER :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing belongs to me, all this characters are Adam and Eddie. PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER PLEASE**

* * *

 _Chapter 7/?_

 _(Thurs, 15 Oct)_

 _(10.34 am)_

 _Thanks for the tea. It was delicious and different from last week._

 **(10.36 am)**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna introduce you to the teas from all over the world. This one was vanilla and cinnamon tea. You're welcome, love.**

 _(10.37 am)_

 _I always thought black and green tea were the only ones. Now, I feel betrayed._

 **(10.38 am)**

 **Drama queen.**

 _(10.39 am)_

 _Elsa is a sweet woman. She even gave me a bagel._

 **(11.02 am)**

 **Wait, did you meet her? That wasn't part of the plan. For starters, she doesn't have to be there today, she doesn't work on Thursdays.**

 _(11.03 am)_

 _Do you know all their schedules?_

 _(11.03)_

 _She said the other girl (Belle I think?) couldn't do it today because she's pregnant. She was replacing her._

 **(11.04 am)**

 **BELLE'S PREGNANT? My bloody friend didn't tell me anything.**

 **(11.04 am)**

 **Elsa runs Bosie with my brother. Liam sees to all the financial things and Elsa does the rest (and by "the rest" I mean everything)**

 _(11.05 am)_

 _Oops? I guess I didn't have to say that little detail. In my defense Elsa never told me not to say anything._

 _(11.05 am)_

 _Aren't women awesome?_

 **(11.06 am)**

 **I have to say it, love. You women are multifunctional. Pretty awesome. I'm still shocked about Belle. I was the bloody man who had to talk with her –now- boyfriend so they can talk. I deserve to know first. I was the bloody cupid of that relationship.**

 _(11.06 am)_

 _Please! You don't need to show so much excitement. And stop being such a drama queen. When I was pregnant I just told Mary Margaret. David almost killed me when she told him by mistake (I was 5 months pregnant by then)_

 **(11.06 am)**

 **Are they close to you?**

 _(11.07 am)_

 _They are the only family I have beside my kid of course. I love them even when they treat me like their lost child and we're the same age._

 _(11.08 am)_

 _I was thinking… do you ever have lay down on central park to watch the clouds or the stars?_

 **(11.10 am)**

 **I don't think so lass.**

 _(11.11 am)_

 _Well that would be my first mission for you. You need to go to central park (you decide when) and you are gonna have to lie on the floor and just watch the clouds._

 **(11.12 am)**

 **Don't get my wrong lass, but that sounds like the most childish thing.**

 _(11.13 am)_

 _When you're a mom you start to enjoy these kind of things. By the way, my kid always ask me who's the guy I'm always talking to. He tried to steal my phone this morning. I don't know what kind of kid I'm raising._

 **(11.14 am)**

 **I guess we talk too much. I don't think he could work for CSI**

 _(11.15 am)_

 _I think so. I'm gonna stop talking to you for a month._

 **(11.16 am)**

 **You couldn't do it.**

 _(11.18 am)_

 _Try me._

 **(11.20 am)**

 **See you in a month!**

* * *

 _(Fri, 16 Oct)_

 _(1.45 pm)_

 _Do you want to go the festival in Central Park this Sunday?_

(1.46 pm)

Pretty sure Neal would be excited.

 _(1.47 pm)_

 _I bet you he's gonna sleep through the festival._

(1.47 pm)

We both know that's gonna happen anyway.

* * *

 **(3.39 pm)**

 **Did you know Belle was pregnant?**

(3.41 pm)

For a month or so. Why?

 **(3.43 pm)**

 **Why does everyone in this bloody family know about it except me? She's supposed to be my friend, not yours. I was the one who had to talk to stupid Scarlet for her.**

(3.45 pm)

Such a gay my lil bro. When you decide to get out of the closet, we will still love you, ok? Don't worry about it.

 **(3.46 pm)**

 **Ask Milah if I am gay.**

(3.47 pm)

Well… she left you for some reason, right?

(3.47 pm)

Killian, that was my bad. Sorry bro.

 **(3.58 pm)**

 **Whatever.**

* * *

 _(5.09 pm)_

 _Walsh called me again. He was mad and drunk._

(5.14 pm)

Are you ok? What did he want now?

 _(5.15 pm)_

 _To come back. Didn't listen to everything. I just hung up the phone._

(5.16 pm)

Forget it. He broke up with you, he doesn't deserve anything.

 _(5.16 pm)_

 _I know. Mary Margaret, I don't know what is wrong with me! I've been shaking after the call. Stupid Walsh and his stupid drunk life._

(5.17 pm)

On my way to your house. I'll bring red wine and cheese.

 _(5.18 pm)_

 _Can you hurry up? I'm truly nervous. Henry is at his friend house._

(5.19 pm)

Give me 10 minutes.

(5.29 pm)

Can you open your door please?

* * *

 _(Sat, 14 Oct)_

 **(4.56 am)**

 **What time we sail out of here?**

(4.59 am)

I just get of the shower. Is 5.10 am good to you?

 **(5.00 am)**

 **See you in a bit.**

* * *

 _(8.11 am)_

 _Do you think David will get worried about you don't coming home last night?_

(8.12 am)

Why are we texting when we're in the same bed?

 _(8.12 am)_

 _Feels like the old times and this way we don't wake up Henry. Your voice is annoying when I'm half sleep._

(8.13 am)

I forgot how comfortable your bed was. My voice is not annoying!

 _(8.13 am)_

 _We haven't had a sleepover in years. I'm having flashbacks to my teenage years with this, but in those times we had a crib on one side of the bed._

(8.14 am)

Oh! I remember! Sometimes I was the one who got up to check henry so you could sleep a little more. Aren't I the best friend you could ask for?

 _(8.15 am)_

 _Oh yes! I'd love those nights when I could sleep for more than 4 hours. The other day, I told henry that story and he was apologizing for 30 min for not letting me sleep. I have the best son ever._

(8.16 am)

Why did you tell him those stories? Do you want to traumatize him?

 _(8.16 am)_

 _We don't have secrets. Simple as that._

(8.16 am)

Did you tell him the fact that you are talking with "flirty boy"?

 _(8.17 am)_

 _Silence. And we are having a bet to see who cannot be talking to the other longer. I'm gonna win this thing._

(8.17 am)

I want to see that.

(8.17 am)

Do you remember that time when we made a sleepover at your place and your foster mom at the time almost killed us because we were laughing so hard?

 _(8.18 am)_

 _She wanted to cut our heads! But she's always wanted to kill me so the fact that she wanted cut your head was too much! Hey what about David?_

(8.18 am)

I told him yesterday that I didn't feel comfortable about leaving you alone when you were so nervous.

 _(8.19 am)_

 _I wasn't nervous._

(8.19 am)

You hugged me for an hour. That sort of thing is never normal with you. So yes, you were nervous.

 _(8.20 am)_

 _The fact that I'm not such a big hugger doesn't mean that I don't need a hug sometimes. you're my best friend. your work here is hugging me when I need you. And I'm not gonna ask my –almost teenager- son that because he would send me to Timbuktu._

(8.20 am)

Aw! Can I hug you right now?

 _(8.20 am)_

 _Let me sleep please!_

(8.21 am)

Do you want going shopping later?

 _(8.23 am)_

 _LET ME SLEEP._

(8.28 am)

Your son is calling for you.

* * *

(Sun 18, Oct)

(10.34 am)

Emma it's David, What time do we catch in the festival?

 _(10.35 am)_

 _We'll go to your house now and then we can go._

 _(10.35 am)_

 _Did Mary Margaret need something?_

(10.38 am)

She said no, she's been eating these cheese sandwiches so we are fine.

 _(10.40 am)_

 _See you in a bit._

* * *

(2.34 pm)

Will you please sit straight and watch the show?

 _(2.36 pm)_

 _Don't know what do you mean._

(2.38 pm)

You are not gonna see flirty boy, sit straight and eat your hot dog. Will you?

 _(2.43 pm)_

 _Shut up._

* * *

 _(10.19 pm)_

 _I been trying to think which band was yours since we've arrived the festival. Still can't guess it._

 **(10.23 pm)**

 **Did you go?**

 **(10.24 pm)**

 **Told you! You cannot stop talking to me, love.**

 _(10.24 pm)_

 _That's the first thing you tell me? I told you so?_

 _(10.24 pm)_

 _Really?_

 **(10.25 pm)**

 **Well Emma, I told you so.**

 **(10.25 pm)**

 **But changing the topic. How was the festival? Did you enjoy it?**

 _(10.27 pm)_

 _We arrived around 10 am and stayed till 6 I guess? I think we watched all the bands and we ate hot dogs. A lot of them._

 **(10.28 pm)**

 **We played at 5 pm or so.**

 _(10.28 pm)_

 _Told you we watched all the shows._

 **(10.29 pm)**

 **What was your favorite band?**

 _(10.29 pm)_

 _Not yours :)_

 **(10.30 pm)**

 **So funny lass.**

 _(10.31 pm)_

 _Actually the band's name was like "something lost in Neverland"_

 _(10.32 pm)_

 _They played like 4.30. They had a good repertory._

 **(10.33 pm)**

 **Quite interesting choice lass.**

 _(10.33 pm)_

 _Why?_

 **(10.33 pm)**

 **That was my favorite band too.**

 _(10.34 pm)_

 _Really? You like songs about one true love?_

 **(10.34 pm)**

 **Why not?**

 _(10.35 pm)_

 _That was your band, wasn't it?_

 **(10.36 pm)**

 **Yep, that was Scarlet, Robin and Me.**

 _(10.36 pm)_

 _Good music._

 _(10.37 pm)_

 _Quite a little romantic for you guys but yep, good music._

 **(10.38 pm)**

 **You're breaking my heart right now.**

 _(10.38 pm)_

 _Killian truly, why are you such a drama queen?_

 **(10.39 pm)**

 **You need to live with drama love, otherwise life gets a little boring.**

 _(10.41 pm)_

 _Do you really write songs, don't you?_

 **(10.41 pm)**

 **I always have deep thoughts lass.**

 _(10.42 pm)_

 _Sure you do. By the way, I really liked your music, even when I didn't see your faces._

 **(10.43 pm)**

 **You were giving your back to all the groups?**

 _(10.43 pm)_

 _Actually I put a mask on my face._

 **(10.44 pm)**

 **You were spiderman?**

 _(10.45 pm)_

 _I was batman of course (yes, I was giving my back to the stage)_

 **(10.46 pm)**

 **Why?**

 _(10.47 pm)_

 _We were in a circle. Simple as that._

 **(10.49 pm)**

 **Do you want to know a secret?**

 _(10.51 pm)_

 _I'm all eyes. (Should be "ears" but you know what I mean)_

 **(10.53 pm)**

 **I was wearing a spiderman's mask.**

 _(10.57 pm)_

 _Oh… You were?_

 **(10.58 pm)**

 **Of course not, they wouldn't let me play if that was the case**.

 _(10.59 pm)_

 _I'm gonna sleep. Good night._

 **(11.00 pm)**

 **Night love.**

* * *

(Mon, 19 Oct)

 **(6.34 am)**

 **GET UP LOVE! IT'S LATE! GET UP GET UP GET UP!**

 **(6.34 am)**

 **It's a perfect day to sail.**

 _(6.35 am)_

 _Killian…_

 **(6.35 am)**

 **Yes lass?**

 _(6.35 am)_

 _Shut the fuck up. Let me sleep_. _It's Monday. I'm not even texting. my phone texts for me._

 **(6.35 am)**

 **WAKEEEEEEEE UPPPPPPP**

 _(6.36 am)_

 _Why I need to be get up? OMG I hate you right now. I'm wasting sleep time. Precious time._

 **(6.37 am)**

 **Look outside your window.**

 _(6.38 am)_

 _Do I need to get out of my bed? Is it life or death? If it's not, believe me, I won't get up. In addition, I'll find a way to kill you for waking me up._

 **(6.38 am)**

 **GO!**

 _(6.39 am)_

 _Don't yell at me! I'm going._

 **(6.39 am)**

 **Tell me what you see.**

 _(6.39 am)_

 _It's amazing… wow, I never… Thank you._

 **(6.40 am)**

 **Describe it love.**

 _(6.41 am)_

 _The sky is mix with orange and blue, the stars are still up and so bright. I see a few seagull starting to fly around. The moon is big getting close to the sea._

 **(6.42 am)**

 **Beautiful isn't it?**

 _(6.42 am)_

 _Indeed._

 _(6.43 am)_

 _Now I'm awake. Thank you. Your intentions were good but not the action._

 **(6.44 am)**

 **Your day is gonna be longer than usual. You should be thanking me.**

 _(6.45 am)_

 _I'm gonna start making breakfast. First Monday in a lot of years, that Henry's gonna eat a real breakfast without being late._

 **(6.47 am)**

 **Is Henry the name of your lass?**

 _(6.48 am)_

 _Shouldn't say that. But yeah, that is his name._

 **(6.49 am)**

 **Why that name? Don't worry, you know the name of my nieces. We are ok.**

 _(6.53 am)_

 _Because I liked it. I like it. I know but I like keeping that information out of conversation._

 **(6.56 am)**

 **Then, we won't talk about Henry anymore, you can still call him kid.**

 **(6.56 am)**

 **You should be thanking me because I made you make a good breakfast for your son.**

 _(6.59 am)_

 _I lost at least 30 minutes of good dreams. I'm not gonna say thank you for that._

 **(7.00 am)**

 **Told you, you are gonna thank me later.**

 _(7.02 am)_

 _Whatever._

 **(11.09 am)**

 **Are you there lass?**

 _(11.29 am)_

 _Can't talk. Sorry. Big meeting right now._

* * *

 **(12.05 pm)**

 **Have you talked with Milah these days?**

(12.06 pm)

Hi to you too lil bro.

 **(12.06 pm)**

 **Answer.**

(12.07 pm)

She had been talking with Elsa. You know those two were good friends. Why?

 **(12.08 pm)**

 **Curious.**

(12.08 pm)

Do you miss her?

 **(12.09 pm)**

 **Why that bloody question?**

(12.10 pm)

Do you miss her Killian?

 **(12.16 pm)**

 **Aye.**

* * *

 **I know you hate me because I didn't make them meet, but fear not! I am good person and even when they don't meet in person next chapter is full wuith love love and more.**

 **Your comments make me work harder and harder!**

 **Love you all, Sofi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't believe we are almost in 100 reviews omg! I think I could never thank you enought for giving me this chande to write this story. Like always, nothing belong to me everything here belongs to Adam and Eddie.**

* * *

 _(Tues 20, Oct)_

 _(3.46 pm)_

 _Don't forget about today!_

 **(3.47 pm)**

 **Couldn't forget it, love.**

 _(3.48 pm)_

 _See you later. If that one mom doesn't talk to me. Even then I think I'll still chat with you_ **.**

* * *

 **(6.19 pm)**

 **Are you waiting in the room?**

 _(6.19 pm)_

 _Actually, today I went for a little walk around here and I'm trying to find a shelter for the dog I told you about the other day. Couldn't stand listening to John Mayer again._

 **(6.20 pm)**

 **For a Christmas present, right?**

 _(6.21 pm)_

 _Yeah, but maybe I'll give it to him sooner, gifting a dog on Christmas is such a cliché._

 **(6.21 pm)**

 **Tradition is the word you are looking for, love.**

 _(6.22 pm)_

 _Whatever. I was thinking of something small._

 **(6.23 pm)**

 **Like a Chihuahua?**

 _(6.23 pm)_

 _God no! That "bloody" animal doesn´t bark, it screams. I would live with the fear of stepping on him too._

 _(6.23 pm)_

 _I was thinking a Yorkshire or something like a french bulldog._

 **(6.24 pm)**

 **I love Yorkshires. How about fox terrier? Don't steal my bloody word.**

 _(6.25 pm)_

 _They shed. A lot._

 **(6.26 pm)**

 **Are you gonna give me the cons to every dog I recommend?**

 _(6.27 pm)_

 _Maybe._

 _(6.28 pm)_

 _You should give me a good breed of dog. Then I would stop complaining._

 **(6.31 pm)**

 **I'M THINKING WOMAN!**

 _(6.31 pm)_

 _DON'T YELL AT ME!_

 **(6.33 pm)**

 **I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU. I'M JUST TALKING REALLY LOUD.**

 _(6.34 pm)_

 _Sure. Are you quoting friends or is it just me?_

 _(6.34 pm)_

 _Actually, I'm gonna think about the fox terrier if I can find a way to stop them from shedding. I'm not planning on having snow in my apartment everyday._

 **(6.35 pm)**

 **Give him hairspray. And it was your idea to get a dog.**

 _(6.37 pm)_

 _I'm still laughing at this. I imagined a dog with a towel on his head getting a manicure. oh my god! I'm laughing harder now._

 **(6.39 pm)**

 **Glad I can be your clown and a distraction on Tuesdays. By the way, people are probably staring at you.**

* * *

(6.43 pm)

I talked to Milah today.

(6.43 pm)

She wants to meet you to "talk".

(6.43 pm)

You know what I think about this Killian.

 **(6.45 pm)**

 **I know.**

* * *

 **(6.45 pm)**

 **But what can I do? I miss her. I still love her.**

 _(6.46 pm)_

 _I think you texted me by accident. Again._

 **(6.46 pm)**

 **Shit.**

 **(6.47 pm)**

 **I'm so sorry love. Won't happen again.**

 _(6.48 pm)_

 _I'm having a serious déjà vu with this._

 _(6.48 pm)_

 _But maybe you want to talk about it?_

 **(6.50 pm)**

 **Don't know.**

 **(6.56 pm)**

 **There's not much to talk about it, love. I was dating with this girl –woman- (a really great woman) but I found out my boss and she were having sex in my apartment the same day when we had our little argument, but this was before the fight. The problem here is that we'd been together for 5 years or more, and even when I want to hate her (believe I really want to do it) I can't. I still love her.**

 **(6.57 pm)**

 **Pathetic, isn't it?**

 _(6.59 pm)_

 _Why is it pathetic?_

 _(7.00 pm)_

 _It shows that you are human, you bleed when you fall down and of course, you can breakdown. You can't stop loving someone from day to night. You just can't, believe me I know about it. She's been in a big part of your life. The most obvious thing is that you are going to still love her even when she hurts you and breaks you into millions pieces. And those feels that you are feeling right now are gonna stay with you for a long time. And you need to be strong. If you both can't fight for each other, the last thing you can do is fight for yourself._

 **(7.04 pm)**

 **You know a lot about this, don't you love?**

 _(7.04 pm)_

 _A little bit._

 **(7.05 pm)**

 **How did you get yourself up again?**

 _(7.08 pm)_

 _Henry. He did a lot, even though he was a newborn when that happened, because I needed to be stronger for him too. And with the help from the people that I knew loved me like Mary Margaret and David. They help me a lot. A lot._

 _(7.09 pm)_

 _You just need to give yourself some time, and when you think you're ready, you can see if fighting for her is worth it. Sometimes we think we know the people who say they love us, but the truth is they can't even love themselves enough to love someone else_ **.**

 **(7.13 pm)**

 **Are you trying to tell me that she cheated on me because she doesn't love herself enough? Really love? Because the way I see this is because I didn't dedicate a lot of my time to her or show her how much I loved her.**

 _(7.14 pm)_

 _Have she been trying to contact you?_

 **(7.14 pm)**

 **Aye**

 _(7.15 pm)_

 _Then I say yes. Look at it from this point of view. She was with you, then she was with someone else trying to find something that she thought she didn't have with you. But then, when she realized what she had done to you, she realized that she always had what she was looking. If she had opened her eyes before she could see all the good things she had before. But now she realizes that she lost maybe one of the best things in her life for trying to find something better than perfect._

 _(7.15 pm)_

 _And nothing is better than perfect, even when you know that your relationship is imperfect, it was perfect for you both._

 **(7.16 pm)**

 **Thank you.**

 _(7.17 pm)_

 _It was nothing._

 **(7.17 pm)**

 **Really love, thank you. I've been driving myself crazy questioning what I did wrong, but the way you showed me, it makes sense.**

 _(7.18 pm)_

 _Like I said. I'm glad I can help you. It took me a while to realize all that I said myself, but finally I saw the truth :)_

 **(7.21 pm)**

 **Will I ever know your story?**

 _(7.21 pm)_

 _Maybe. Maybe not._

 **(7.22 pm)**

 **This really is a déjà vu moment.**

 _(7.23 pm)_

 _If this makes you smile then I'm happy for this déjà vu._

 **(7.25 pm)**

 **I cannot understand why you're so nice about this.**

 _(7.34 pm)_

 _Because I know the feeling. I know how you feel right now. I felt stupid and so pathetic for loving him too for so many years, but like I said, we are human. We make mistakes like falling for the wrong person. But that's ok. It means we are alive and our hearts can still beat for someone._

 **(7.35 pm)**

 **If it can be broken it means it still works.**

 _(7.36 pm)_

 _I guess so. Look, I need to go pick up Henry from his class. But if you still want to talk, we can chat at night._

 **(7.39 pm)**

 **Don't worry about it, love. I'll let you know if I find a good shelter.**

 _(7.40 pm)_

 _Thank you._

 **(7.40 pm)**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

 **(Wedn, 21 Oct)**

 **(3.47 pm)**

 **Today is Marty McFly day.**

 _(3.49 pm)_

 _I know. Love that movie._

 **(3.49 pm)**

" **Wait a minute. Wait a minute Doc, uh, are you telling me you built a time machine… Out of a DeLorean?" BEST. TRILOGY. EVER.**

 _(3.51 pm)_

 _Henry is obsessed with it because of me. I felt so proud when he came to my room last night to tell me that he wanted to watch it again. Without stopping between each of them._

 **(3.51 pm)**

 **You are doing a perfect job with your lad. You should be proud of yourself.**

 _(3.52 pm)_

 _Thank you :)_

 **(3.53 pm)**

 **Also, I want to apologize for yesterday. It wasn't my plan to talk about my weird love life with you, love. It was really bad form.**

 _(3.54 pm)_

 _I told you it's fine and I can finally understand what happened last week. Lucky you, I have been in the same position so if I can help you a little bit then I will._

 _(3.54 pm)_

 _I don't need to meet you to try to make you happy. You are giving me free tea, this is the least I can do._

 **(3.55 pm)**

 **Speaking of happy, Friday's your birthday, love.**

 _(3.57 pm)_

 _Ugh, the only good thing is my kid getting up before me to make me breakfast in bed (that means cereal and milk) and nothing more._

 **(3.58 pm)**

 **Why don't you like birthdays?**

 _(3.58 pm)_

 _Don't know. I never liked them since I was a kid. I just like being on my bed with my kid watching movies and eating pizza. Then Mary and David come to dinner with pizza and they bring a cheesy birthday cake and one or two birthday presents. Sometimes someone in work will know about it and they give me flowers._

 **(3.59 pm)**

 **Well now you have a little change of plans.**

 _(4.00 pm)_

 _What? I'm not gonna change my amazing birthday plans for you. Sorry._

 **(4.01 pm)**

 **I need you to not come to Bosie tomorrow, you have to go on Friday. Do you understand me? Just for this week. Next time you have to come on Thursdays.**

 _(4.05 pm)_

 _Is this for my birthday? If it is I'm gonna punch you in your face._

 **(4.05 pm)**

 **How? You don't know me.**

 **(4.05 pm)**

 **It's a surprise party, with balloons and clowns. You'll thank me later. And please look surprised so your friends don't kill me.**

 _(4.10 pm)_

 _I hate you._

* * *

 **(thurs, 22th Oct)**

(10.45 am)

Tomorrow we can have lunch on Le Bernardin for you birthday.

 _(10.45 am)_

 _That place is so expensive. I don't think so. And I love when we just eat pizza at my place._

(10.46 am)

Emma if we are inviting you there, it's because we can afford it. We are not gonna let you pay. it's your birthday. So please be there at 3.10 pm. Have you thought that maybe we are kinda bored of eating pizza every year?

 _(10.47 am)_

 _What's wrong with pizza? I can't fight you on this, can I?_

(10.48 am)

Nope, tomorrow Henry and I will meet you there (I don't know if David is gonna make it but I'm pretty sure he will).

(10.49 am)

You're turning 29, you deserve better than pizza.

* * *

 **(11.32 am)**

 **The Swan is so beautiful. And the view from here is even better. I just love my workdays like this.**

 _(11.35 am)_

 _Do you have some kind of fetish about boats?_

 **(11.36 am)**

 **You're being weird, love.**

 _(11.36 am)_

 _Look who's talking. By the way… A pigeon shitted on my car today. Last day of being 28 and this happen. AMAZING._

 **(11.37 am)**

 **Why did you leave your car in the pigeon bathroom? Bad form lass.**

 _(11.38 am)_

 _When I thought you couldn't be more of a weirdo, you go and beat yourself. Congrats, buddy._

 **(11.40 am)**

 **Well my parents taught me to get better and better.**

 _(11.41 am)_

 _Sure they did._

 **(7.54 pm)**

 **Last fews hours of being 28 love.**

 _(7.55 pm)_

 _I know! I'm having a big party here. With Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 1 and 2, in my bed with a 9 years old next to me with a bowl of popcorn telling me why Hogwarts is the best school ever because something happens every time they're about to have their tests and there are ogres._

 **(7.57 pm)**

 **Actually that sounds lovely. And Hogwarts IS the best school ever.**

 _(7.57 pm)_

 _It is :)_

* * *

 **(12.00 am)**

 **Happy birthday, love.**

 _(12.00 am)_

 _Thank you Killian. I'll go later to get my tea. You need to know I hope it tastes better than the other ones._

 **(12.01 am)**

 **Believe me. It'll be worth it.**

 _(12.01 am)_

 _You should go to sleep._

 _(12.01 am)_

 _Goodnight._

 **(12.02 am)**

 **Goodnight and happy birthday, love.**

 _(12.34 am)_

 _Can I tell you a secret?_

 **(12.35 am)**

 **Tell me love.**

 _(12.35 am)_

 _I'm glad I met you._

 _(12.35 am)_

 _Even when we don't meet in person._

 **(12.36 am)**

 **Same here, love. Guess I was pretty lucky sending you that message by mistake.**

 _(12.36 am)_

 _If only that pigeon could know all that it has done._

 **(12.37 am)**

 **Go to sleep Emma.**

 **(12.37 am)**

 **I'll go. Goodnight Killian. For real now.**

 **(12.38 am)**

 **Goodnight love.**

 _(12.56 am)_

 _I still can't sleep._

 **(12.57 am)**

 **I'm watching Arrow on Netflix.**

 _(12.57 am)_

 _What season?_

 **(12.58 am)**

 **2**

 _(12.58 am)_

 _You are sooooooo late. Season 3 is the best._

 **(12.59 am)**

 **No spoilers. Why are you still up?**

 _(1.01 am)_

 _Can't sleep. And Henry is snoring next to me._

 _(1.01 am)_

 _He fell asleep halfway through the movie. Who am I to wake him and send him to his own bed?_

 **(1.02 am)**

 **Guess so. Ok, now I'll go to sleep love. Sweet dreams.**

 _(1.03 am)_

 _Night night._

* * *

 _(7.04 am)_

 _Best. Breakfast. Ever. And it's in bed. I have my cereal and fruit with a cup of my favorite coffee._

 **(7.05 am)**

 **Don't know how Bosie is gonna beat that.**

 _(7.05 am)_

 _Yeah me either. This is delicious. He made another plate with pancakes, but sadly, they're burnt. It's like it died in war._

 **(7.06 am)**

 **Did you eat it anyway?**

 _(7.07 am)_

 _Of course, he put so much effort in it that I couldn't say no. His face was all lit up when I told him that was the best pancakes I've ever eaten made by someone who isn't me and he promised not tell Mary Margaret about it._

 **(7.07 am)**

 **You are definitely a really good mom. Where's your boy by the way? Shouldn't he be around you talking about what both of you are gonna do all day?**

 _(7.08 am)_

 _I sent him to shower while I finish eating my breakfast. After school we are gonna have a lunch/dinner at Le Barnardin with my friends and then we're gonna go straight home to have a marathon of Mario Kart. Our plans change because of MM and David._

 _(7.08 am)_

 _I just love this age, when they don't see the necessity of going to parties with their friends and want to stay with his so-cool mom._

 **(7.09 am)**

 **I get you! My nieces love spending time with me and everything I do for them is the best thing they've ever seen.**

 **(7.10 am)**

 **By the way love, you and your kid can't do anything this Sunday! Just telling you that but not telling why you at all.**

 _(7.10 am)_

 _Why? Wait… Let me guess, birthday things._

 **(7.11 am)**

 **Yep.**

 _(7.11 am)_

 _Let me repeat this… I. HATE. YOU._

 **(7.12 am)**

 **No you don't.**

* * *

 **(11.12 am)**

 **I'm in central park lying on the ground, the clouds are… so cloud-y, I guess.**

 _(11.15 am)_

 _Come on! Are you telling me you don't see an animal or a castle? If you don't, then you don't have an imagination. I always see a unicorn and a castle, sometimes I find an elephant._

 _(11.15 am)_

 _By the way I'm on my way to Bosie. Is it Elsa or Belle today?_

 **(11.16 am)**

 **Elsa I think. And no, I don't see a castle or a bloody animal.**

 _(11.17 am)_

 _Close your eyes, breathe deep and open them._

 **(11.18 am)**

 **Still nothing.**

 **(** _11.18 am)_

 _You're telling me that you write songs but you can't see a fucking cloud castle? REALLY?_

 **(11.18 am)**

 **Sorry?**

 _(11.19 am)_

 _You should be. When you see an animal or a castle text me!_

 _(11.45 am)_

 _What the actual hell!?_

 _(11.45 am)_

 _Do you have any idea how much cost tickets to see wicked on broadway? Let me tell you: TOO MUCH._

 **(11.46 am)**

 **I am not gonna tell you how much they cost, love.**

 _(11.47 am)_

 _Why? I mean I know they are expensive, but this… Killian they're front row. You must've spent like $1000 on them, I just can't accept them._

 **(11.48 am)**

 **That nonsense, love. This is a gift for you and your boy, or you and you friend. Believe me, they didn't cost anything, you can go without feeling like I almost live on the streets because of this.**

 **(11.49 am)**

 **What else did one of the girls give you?**

 _(11.52 am)_

 _I'm drinking my orange tea with ginger (delicious but I prefer vanilla and cinnamon), and a massive bagel with a piece of cheesecake with a little candle on it. It say "H Bday Swan" Elsa even lit the candle, she and the other guy sang to me. It was embarrassing. When I "beg" them to not do it, they say YOU MADE them do it._

 **(11.54 am)**

 **They did all I said. I need to give them a big "thank you" then. You just met my brother. Liam Jones.**

 _(11.56 am)_

 _The guy who bought "The Swan"?_

 **(11.56 am)**

 **That's him.**

 _(11.56 am)_

 _He's hot. Too bad he is married._

 **(11.57 am)**

 **Don't let Elsa hear you, otherwise you can't have your tea again and she'll kick you out of Bosie.**

 _(11.57 am)_

 _Are you jealous?_

 **(11.57 am)**

 **Why should I be? I'm devilishly handsome and 100 times better than my –really old- brother.**

 _(11.58 am)_

 _You are jealous._

 _(11.59 am)_

 _Shut up, your brother is coming to my table._

 **(12.00 pm)**

 **Fuck.**

* * *

(12.45 pm)

Emma is a lovely girl.

 **(12.45 pm)**

 **Liam…**

(12.46 pm)

I'm telling you the truth and she's younger than you! That's new, seeing your record.

 **(12.47 pm)**

 **You're just trying to make me forget about Milah. And I don't date grannies if that's what you're saying.**

(12.47 pm)

No, I'm not. But I like this girl. How'd you meet her?

 **(12.47 pm)**

 **Didn't she tell you?**

(12.48 pm)

She did, but I want to know your side of the story lil bro. It's not everyday I meet such a lovely and sarcastic girl from you.

 **(12.48 pm)**

 **Well…**

* * *

 **What a chapter we had here! It was kinda emotional at least the first part, and I have to say it the speech emma gave it has a special part for me, because I tried to put a little of my own love story. Then we had part of the birthday day and come on! I just love the tiny conversation between Killian and Emma.**

 **Hope you love it as much I love wrote it.**

 **Your comments are my power to write so... Do you guys thing we can make 100 reviews?**

 **With all the love like always. Sofi.**


	9. Chapter 9

(Fri 23, Oct)

 _(3.05 pm)_

 _I'm here._

(3.06 pm)

I'm on my way with Henry (who is super excited about this). David should be there too! We reserve a table for 4 under David's name. He's gonna pay by the way and don't try to fight us on it, and of course you can't get the three of the cheapest things you see on the menu.

 _(3.07 pm)_

 _I saw him and he bought flowers and I saw a crown made up of balloons… I'm gonna kill him and you, and then him again! See you soon!_

* * *

 **(Sat 24, Oct)**

 **(10.32 am)**

 **Have you seen the squirrels in Central Park lately?**

 _(10.36 am)_

 _What?_

 **(10.36 am)**

 **Have you seen the squirrels in Central Park?**

 _(10.37 am)_

 _I mean, I can read, my "what" was for your reason for the question. Why that question? Are you drunk or hungover? What about them?_

 **(10.38 am)**

 **I'm bored. I'm babysitting and getting and the girls are playing with squirrels at the park and also doing ballet around here. And nothing's happening. They're just kinda cute.**

 _(10.38 am)_

 _Isn't that a little dangerous? The squirrels can have some disease or they can bite them. You should take them to watch the clouds instead and not let them play with squirrels!_

 **(10.39 am)**

 **These girls are stronger than you think, love. A little squirrel isn't a problem for them. Also, I think my brother gave them caffeine. I don't really think I can get them to lie down to see the bloody clouds.**

 _(10.41 am)_

 _If you say so. By the way, I don't like squirrels. They're so tiny that I feel that I can step on them so easily. The only cute thing about them is when they put so much food in their mouths and can barely walk._

 **(10.42 am)**

 **I have one right next to me love.**

 _(10.43 am)_

 _YEEEES! Look that face!_

 **(10.45 am)**

 **Aye, this little friend came to me. He just saw me eating nuts. Pretty sure he came to steal them from me, but that's not gonna happen. I won't let him. How was your birthday celebration yesterday?**

 _(10.45 am)_

 _Good. We went to the restaurant that I told you about the other day and they gave me three presents there (one from each one of them but of course henry's present came out of Mary Margaret's pocket). Then we went to my place. We started playing Just Dance till 8 pm and then they left my place, and I knew that I can't dance to a Katy Perry song without touching the ground and embarrassing myself. Around 10, Henry and I went to central park to just walk, just me and him. There he gave me another present, a card actually, the kind of card that your kid makes with glitter and stick people telling you that you are the best mom ever and that kind of thing._

 **(10.46 am)**

 **Glad you had a lovely day lass.**

 _(10.46 am)_

 _It was, and the waiters in the restaurant sang to me too. I wished I could hide under the table and David bought my favorite flowers and a crown (a sparky one), so everyone who came to the restaurant knew that it was my birthday and they smiled at me with the "congrats on your birthday but you look funny with that thing on your head" look on their faces. Pretty embarrassing_

 **(10.47 am)**

 **Tell Mary Margaret and David they are my heroes.**

 _(10.47 am)_

 _Whatever. Tomorrow Henry and I are gonna go see Wicked!_

 _(10.48 am)_

 _I'm sorry I'm kinda excited about it. I always wanted to see that show but it's so damn expensive._

 **(10.48 am)**

 **Have you seen one before?**

 _(10.50 am)_

 _The Lion King. Their tickets were on sale and it was when I had 20 or something._

 **(10.51 am)**

 **This one is amazing. I love it. Not because Belle –my friend from Bosie- is the one who gets me free tickets.**

 _(10.51 am)_

 _Really? How'd she do that?_

 **(10.52 am)**

 **Her mother directs the show. She always give us free tickets for different shows. I think her mother doesn't like to go to watch it, so she gives to her.**

 _(10.53 am)_

 _Lucky her._

 **(10.53 am)**

 **I know. I said the same thing when she told me. Now you can sleep without the thought of me being almost broke because of you.**

* * *

(Sun, 25 Oct)

(5.13 pm)

I want to go too.

 _(5.14 pm)_

 _I'm sorry. I only have two tickets. If I could take more you know I would do it._

(5.15 pm)

How you get them again?

 _(5.15 pm)_

 _Told you one of my clients gave it to me before I caught her husband for not paying the bills._

(5.15 pm)

It's quite funny that even through text I know when you lie.

 _(5.17 pm)_

 _I'm not lying._

(5.17 pm)

Of course you aren't. It was "flirty boy," wasn't it?

 _(5.18 pm)_

 _I'm not… Yeah, but I'm not gonna tell you anything else._

(5.19 pm)

Did you meet him in person!?

 _(5.19 pm)_

 _No Mary Margaret, and it's not a part of my plan to meet him anytime soon._

(5.20 pm)

Did you give him your address?

 _(5.21 pm)_

 _Of course not. Stop asking. I'm not gonna tell you._

* * *

 _(11.58 pm)_

 _How can I thank you? This was definitely one of the best birthday presents I ever got._

 **(11.59 pm)**

 **I'm glad you like it. How about Henry?**

 _(12.03 am)_

 _He was so excited and now he's fallen asleep in the taxi._

 **(12.03 am)**

 **Does he have to go to school tomorrow?**

 _(12.04 am)_

 _Yes, but I guess I'm gonna get up earlier than him to let him sleep in a bit more. This was definitely worth it._

 **(12.05 am)**

 **What was your favorite part?**

 _(12.06 am)_

 _When Elphaba sings "As Long You Are Mine" and she says "For the first time I feel wicked" And of course defying gravity is amazing. How do you think this show would be if Idina and Kristin were still playing it? What is your favorite part?_

 **(12.07 am)**

 **When Elphaba sings with her teacher, I don't remember the name, but when he says "bad" it turns into a bad sheep.**

 **(12.07 am)**

 **It would be awesome if they were still performing this. I think Idina still sings one of those songs on her concerts.**

 _(12.08 am)_

 _The other day when I went to a restaurant, she was performing live. I almost fell when I saw her singing._

 **(12.10 am)**

 **Did you ask her for an autograph?**

 _(12.10 am)_

 _Actually, I have a photo with her. But that is a story for another day with wine and comfortable couch._

 _(12.11 am)_

 _I'll talk to you later. I need to wake up Henry. I can't take him up the stairs and we're almost at my place._

 **(12.12 am)**

 **Goodnight love, and look. it's 12.12 again.**

 **(12.13 am)**

 **Someone whose name starts with "L" is thinking of you.**

 _(12.13 am)_

 _I hope it is your brother._

 _(12.13 am)_

 _Just kidding. I accept that he's married_ **.**

 **(12.14 am)**

 **Of course, love.**

* * *

 _(Mond, 26 Oct)_

 _(1.58 pm)_

 _I hate my work sometimes._

* * *

 _(Tues, 27 Oct)_

 _(6.37 pm)_

 _Hello?_

 _(6.45 pm)_

 _This is boring you know… The mom (I knew her name was Regina) doesn't come either so I'm bored. Really bored right now._

* * *

 **(Thurs, 29 Oct)**

 **(8.21 am)**

 **You have to go to get your tea!**

 _(8.23 am)_

 _Who's this?_

 **(8.24 am)**

 **I thought we're passed that part, love.**

 _(8.24 am)_

 _Good to know you have manners._

 **(8.25 am)**

 **So sorry for not answer before, it had been a crazy week.**

 _(8.26 am)_

 _Really? What happened?_

 **(8.26 am)**

 **I… I prefer talking when things where 100% sure, love. With any luck I'll tell you soon.**

 _(8.27 am)_

 _If you said so… Can I take my tea this afternoon? I need to catch this guy and he loves guns so I need to go a shooting range to have a "date" with him._

 **(8.32 am)**

 **Let me talk with Elsa to tell her the change of plans and I'll tell you later, love. Be careful. If that lad likes guns, please. Pretty sure you don't want to be shot today/ It's quite painful.**

 _(8.33 am)_

 _Don't worry! I have this under control ;) This man will pay and I've trained for this. So many time that I don't have a gun in my hand._

 **(8.34 am)**

 **Really love, be careful.**

* * *

(9.54 am)

What time do you need to catch this guy?

 _(9.57 am)_

 _I want to do it before 11 so I can take Henry out to celebrate._

 _(9.57 am)_

 _I already talked to him. We're on an amazing date in a shooting range to practice shooting guns like the old times remember?_

(10.00 am)

Wait, what? Emma forget it! It's not worth the risk even if you are gonna be paid well.

 _(10.00 am)_

 _You know I like the danger. This is nothing, believe me._

(10.01 am)

Emma please.

 _(10.03 am)_

 _I'll be alright! Wait for me at 3 pm so we can have ice cream with Henry. I can even go with you to pick up Neal from daycare._

(10.04 am)

You're quite the optimist. Be safe please.

 _(10.04 am)_

 _Always my dear friend. See you later._

* * *

(3.06 pm)

Are you here?

(3.11 pm)

Emma Swan!

(3.31 pm)

Emma where are you? I'm gonna take Henry to my house.

(4.29 pm)

EMMA RUTH SWAN. FOR GOD'S SAKE ANSWER ME!

(4.55 pm)

I KNEW THIS WASN'T A GOOD IDEA.

* * *

 **(5.34 pm)**

 **I've been told by Elsa that you didn't show up yet, love. What is wrong?**

 **(5.35 pm)**

 **Is this about this morning? Because I already said sorry. You don't need to be such a drama queen love.**

 **(5.36 pm)**

 **Because I really had the feeling that we're passed that phase of drama.**

 **(5.39 pm)**

 **When you can talk, talk to me love.**

 _(5.58 pm)_

 _Killian?_

 **(5.58 pm)**

 **Yes, love?**

 _(6.00 pm)_

 _Hi. I'm Mary Margaret, Emma's friend, I have her phone. She had a little accident this morning, that's why she can't talk to you right now but she is right next to me saying that she will texting you this night. So, you don't have to worry about her._

 **(6.01 pm)**

 **What? What happen to her?**

 _(6.01 pm)_

 _I don't know if you knew about her plans this morning._

 **(6.02 pm)**

 **She was on her way to catch this guy at a shooting range. At least that's what she told me.**

 _(6.02 pm)_

 _She was shot._

 **(6.02 pm)**

 **Bloody hell! I told her to be careful, being shot isn't fun.**

 _(6.02 pm)_

 _Believe me, I said the same thing to her all this morning. Now she's rolling her eyes at me while I'm telling her that you said the exact thing this morning._

 **(6.02 pm)**

 **Is she next to you? Are you gonna be our messenger pigeon for the night?**

 _(6.03 pm)_

 _She said please don't make her laugh. Her arm is in a lot of pain and I don't understand the joke about pigeon. I feel a little left out. Thank you. And yes, she's right next to me._

 **(6.03 pm)**

 **It's our thing.**

 **(6.03 pm)**

 **Don't worry. Tell her she needs to sleep I'll just be a text away.**

 _(6.05 pm)_

 _She said she doesn't need to sleep. She wants to talk and her tea. I think the drugs are doing a thing on her._

 **(6.07 pm)**

 **Tell her that Elsa has her tea at Bosie, and she was quite concerned about Emma not showing up.**

 _(6.07 pm)_

 _Tomorrow. When she can leave, we'll drop by to get it. She hasn't stopped talking about it._

 **(6.08 pm)**

 **I'll tell Elsa. Where is Henry? Is he ok?**

 _(6.08 pm)_

 _You know his name?_

 **(6.09 pm)**

 **Yeah, Emma told me the other day.**

 _(6.10 pm)_

 _Wow, that's new. Can WE trust you?_

 **(6.10 pm)**

 **Excuse me lass?**

 _(6.11 pm)_

 _This buddy. Can "I" trust you? I see Emma trusts you enough to talk about Henry. It's weird because she's not the kind of person who trusts someone without seeing and getting a sense of feel for them. And I'm concerned for my best friend. She doesn't need another problem on her life. And believe me, you are not gonna be a problem if I can avoid that._

 **(6.15 pm)**

 **I'm not trying to be a problem. We are friends. Nothing more.**

 _(6.15 pm)_

 _Why do you talk to her?_

 **(6.19 pm)**

 **I like talking to her, I'm not trying to rape or kidnap her, believe me. I texted her by accident three or four weeks ago and we have been talking since then.**

 **(6.20 pm)**

 **I'm feeling like a teenager talking with the scary father of his new girlfriend. This is weird lass, but believe me, we're not doing anything wrong and I do not intend to be a problem in her life.**

 _(6.21 pm)_

 _I really hope that's true Killian. Emma deserves happiness in her life, not problems._

 _(6.21 pm)_

 _Henry is with my husband in the waiting room. I don't want him seeing his mother all drugged up saying nonsense. It could be quite traumatic._

 **(6.22 pm)**

 **Yeah, I think that is the best idea right now. Well Mary Margaret it was a pleasure (kinda) meet you under strange circumstances. Please keep me informed about how she's doing.**

 _(6.22 pm)_

 _I will. Maybe later she'll capable of texting by herself._

* * *

 _(9.51 pm)_

 _Hi._

 **(9.51 pm)**

 **Emma or Mary Margaret?**

 _(9.53 pm)_

 _Emma with one arm to text with. This is quite painful._

 **(9.54 pm)**

 **We don't need to text now love. You should rest and I told you to be careful.**

 _(9.54 pm)_

 _I have a plan. I'm gonna speak into my phone to write everything and this way, I don't move my arm._

 _(9.55 pm)_

 _I WAS careful and also I caught the guy._

 _(9.55 pm)_

 _This just was a little problem on the way._

 **(9.58 pm)**

 **Never do that again Swan.**

 _(9.59 pm)_

 _Yes dad._

 _(9.59 pm)_

 _Do you want to know how I caught this guy?_

 **(10.00 pm)**

 **Enlighten me love.**

 _(10.00 pm)_

 _Ok, sorry if my phone writes something wrong because I'm trying to not speak really loud._

 _(10.01 pm)_

 _I went to this shooting range with this guy. I was careful to discharge his gun, so he was about to shoot and I needed to act quick so he doesn't notice his gun. So I came from behind him to take him. I said an amazing speech about how he doesn't pay for anything and that his poor wife and kids are home alone and what was he doing? He was on a date._

 _(10.01 pm)_

 _He turned around and start to fight against me. He made the wrong move and took my gun, shooting at my shoulder. The poor guy started to cry when he saw how much blood came out of my arm._

 **(10.05 pm)**

 **Love please. Don't get shot again.**

 _(10.05 pm)_

 _I'll try my best. Pretty sure Mary Margaret won't gonna let me leave her apartment until she thinks I'm fine._

 **(10.05 pm)**

 **How is Henry?**

 _(10.06 pm)_

 _Cuddling next to me in this tiny hospital bed. And fine. He was so pale when they let him see me. Since then, he hasn't moved from my side._

 **(10.06 pm)**

 **Will he go to school tomorrow?**

 _(10.07 pm)_

 _Nah, he just wants and needs to be with me. Who am I to tell a 9 year old to go to school or home when his mother (his only blood family by the way) was shot by a crazy guy?_

 **(10.07 pm)**

 **Was he too nervous?**

 _(10.08 pm)_

 _Like I told you, he was so pale. I don't think I've ever seen him so scared. When he saw me, he just ran up to hug me._

 **(10.08 pm)**

 **Well you gave us a big scare love. When your friend told me I thought you were dead** _._

 _(10.09 pm)_

 _Aw. Never knew you cared._

 **(10.09 pm)**

 **Come on love. Receiving a message saying you've been in an accident and got shot isn't the best way to end my day.**

 _(10.10 pm)_

 _I'm sorry. It wasn't my plan to end the day like this._

 **(10.10 pm)**

 **Apology accepted love** _._

 _(10.11 pm)_

 _Nurse is here to drug me. If I say something wrong or bad don't believe it and DON'T answer me please._

 **(10.11 pm)**

 **I will take screenshots.**

 _(10.11 pm)_

 _I hate you._

 **(10.12 pm)**

 **Love, you always says you hate me. You and I both know that it's not true** _._

* * *

 _(11.34 pm)_

 _Have you seen pink elephants?_

 **(11.35 pm)**

 **Drugs?**

 _(11.37 pm)_

 _I'm not drugged. I'm fine._

 **(11.38 pm)**

 **Of course love.**

 _(11.38 pm)_

 _This elephant looks funny._

 **(11.40 pm)**

 **Are they pink?**

 _(11.41 pm)_

 _YES! How did you know? Are you a wizard?_

 **(11.42 pm)**

 **I'm a pirate love. Now, go to sleep.**

 _(11.42 pm)_

 _Henry is snoring but shhhh! Don't tell him._

 **(11.43 pm)**

 **I won't say anything. Promise.**

 _(11.44 pm)_

 _You made a promise pirate. Can't break it. Piracy legacy or something like that._

 **(11.44 pm)**

 **Swan go to sleep. Please.**

 _(11.45 pm)_

 _I'm not a swan, I'm a human silly._

 **(11.46 pm)**

 **Sure Emma. Now go to sleep.**

 _(11.46 pm)_

 _So bossy! Ok, I'll go to sleep because I want to go not because you're telling me._

 _(12.16 am)_

 _I can't sleep._

 **(12.16 am)**

 **Shhhh. Sleep love.**

 _(12.16 am)_

 _But I can't._

 **(12.17 am)**

 **Count pigeons love.**

 _(12.18 am)_

 _I don't want to. I like when you calling me love._

 **(12.18 am)**

 **It's a beautiful nickname.**

 **(12.21 am)**

 **I have an idea. I'm gonna call you but I won't talk to you and you're not gonna talk to me either, ok?**

 _(12.24 am)_

 _Alright._

 **(12.25 am)**

 **Alright.**

 **(12.26 am)**

https(:)/ / hamenchiezii / photograph-ed-sheeran-acoustic-guitar-cover

 **(12.35 am)**

 **Hope you are asleep love.**

* * *

 **I know a lot of you can´t listen the song, but I really hope you can because this guy is one of the best artist I ever listened, the song is photograph from Ed Sheeran on guitar (yes, just guitar)**

 **OH MY GOD. CAN SOMEONE TELL ME HOW IN HELL WE HAVE 111 REVIEWS? BECAUSE I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'VE BEEN THIS HOLE TIME TRYING TO UNDERSTAND HOW SO MANY PEOPLE READ MY STORY AND DECIDE TO LEAVE A MESSAGE TO TELL ME HOW IT IS? I JUST... THANK YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME THIS CHANCE.**

 **With any hope next chapter will be up soon.**

 **love sofi :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Nothing belongs to me. Everything belongs to Adam and Eddie :)_**

* * *

 _(Fri, 30 Oct)_

 _(5.34 am)_

 _I fell asleep. Thank you and sorry about last night._

 _(5.34 am)_

 _By the way you play the guitar amazingly._

 **(6.15 am)**

 **Glad I could help you love. How did you sleep?**

 _(6.16 am)_

 _Good considering the fact I was sleeping in a tiny bed with a 9 year old cuddling with me. The drugs helped. A lot._

 **(6.16 am)**

 **What about the pink elephants?**

 _(6.16 am)_

 _What?_

 _(6.17 am)_

 _Oh god. Can't believe it. I'm so so sorry._

 **(6.17 am)**

 **Don't worry love. It was the drugs and I'll be calling you love more from now on.**

 **(6.18 am)**

 **What time will you go home?**

 _(6.21 am)_

 _Don't know. Doctor's gonna drop by around 10 and Mary Margaret and David will come at 8. So right now it's just me and a 9 year old still cuddling me. I love him but I'm sweating right now and having my arm immobilized does not help._

 **(6.21 am)**

 **And me.**

 _(6.22 am)_

 _And you._

* * *

 _(7.23 am)_

 _Who are you?_

 **(7.23 am)**

 **Excuse me, love?**

 _(7.24 am)_

 _Not love (and that's disgusting). Henry._

 **(7.26 am)**

 **Hello lad. Where's your mom?**

 _(7.26 am)_

 _They took her for some exams and x-rays for her shoulder._

 _(7.26 am)_

 _So… Who are you?_

 **(7.30 am)**

 **I'm your mom's friend.**

 _(7.30 am)_

 _Nope, wrong answer. My mom doesn't have any friends besides Auntie Marie Margaret and Uncle David. And Ruby, but she is also my babysitter so she doesn't really count._

 **(7.31 am)**

 **I told you lad, I'm her friend. Why are you using her phone?**

 _(7.31 am)_

 _IF you are her friend, why aren't you here? All her friends came to see her yesterday, and by her friends I'm talking about the people I already told you._

 **(7.32 am)**

 **Well lad, I'm pretty sure she was (is) tired. If something like that happened to me , I wouldn't like having a lot of people in my room.**

 _(7.32 am)_

 _Point taken. She looked tired, and scared, even though she will never admit it._

 **(7.38 am)**

 **Lad, let her be. She was shot.**

 _(7.41 am)_

 _But it's true. She won't admit that she was scared, but not for her, for me._

 **(7.41 am)**

 **Well, they say kids are parent's first priorities.**

 _(7.42 am)_

 _Do you have kids? What is your name?_

 **(7.42 am)**

 **Nope, I don't have kids lad, but I have nieces.**

 **(7.42 am)**

 **And I'm Killian. Killian Jones.**

 _(7.45 am)_

 _I'm sure you already know my name. Don't you?_

 **(7.46 am)**

 **Aye lad. I know your name and you told me before.**

 _(7.46 am)_

 _Technical problems._

 _(7.47 am)_

 _How did you meet my mother?_

 **(7.48 am)**

 **Lad, I'm pretty sure you need to stop using her phone.**

 _(7.48 am)_

 _But this is fun!_

 **(7.49 am)**

 **Henry, you'll put yourself in trouble if you continue talking to me, lad.**

 _(7.50 am)_

 _You should meet her. My mom._

 **(7.55 am)**

 **Lad…**

 _(7.56 am)_

 _She's coming! I need to delete this conversation. DON'T TELL HER ANY OF THIS! PROMISE! BYE!_

 **(7.56 am)**

 **But…**

* * *

 _(8.23 am)_

 _Why is Henry looking at me with a guilty face every time I use my phone?_

 **(8.24 am)**

 **Don't know.**

 _(8.24 am)_

 _Didn't he talk to you while I was gone?_

 **(8.25 am)**

 **Nope.**

 _(8.25 am)_

 _Are you sure?_

 **(8.25 am)**

 **Of course love.**

 _(8.26 am)_

 _Are you 100% sure?_

 _(8.26 am)_

 _Because you never say "nope"_

 **(8.27 am)**

 **Yes Emma, why are you trying to make me say otherwise.**

 _(8.28 am)_

 _Because I have this superpower and I can tell when someone is lying. And my kid is. Therefore, you are lying too. What did you guys talk about?_

 **(8.29 am)**

 **Big boy talk, love.**

 **(8.29 am)**

 **I made a promise not to say a thing, and talking about it with his mom would be bad form.**

 _(8.35 am)_

 _Just… try to not talk to him again. Please?_

 _(8.35 am)_

 _The fact that you and I talk a lot is one thing, but I really don't want him talking with some stranger (don't take it personally)_

 _(8.36 am)_

 _And now he won't stop talking about it._

 **(8.37 am)**

 **Copy that, love. I won't talk with him again.**

 _(8.39 am)_

 _Thanks._

* * *

 _(12.07 pm)_

 _Finally free!_

 _(12.07 pm)_

 _We're on our way to Bosie. Tell Elsa!_

 **(12.08 pm)**

 **I already told her love.**

 **(12.08 pm)**

 **But your tea is just yours. I don't know if Elsa is willing to give out more free tea.**

 _(12.08 pm)_

 _I feel privileged._

 **(12.09 pm)**

 **This one is strawberries with mint. I thought you'd want something sweet after your little accident.**

 _(12.11 pm)_

 _Ok… I'll talk to you later!_

 **(12.12 pm)**

 **See ya!**

* * *

(1.31 pm)

How did she get shot?

 **(1.32 pm)**

 **She was working on a case.**

(1.32 pm)

She can barely move her arm. That bullet got to her shoulder pretty bad. At least that's what she told me.

 **(1.33 pm)**

 **It's funny that you met her in person before I did.**

(1.34 pm)

It is. Her son's cool. He was playing with the girls or how he wanted to call it: Keep an eye over them.

(1.34 pm)

Yea the lad is pretty cool.

 **(1.35 pm)**

 **I told her to be careful and she gets shot. I won't tell her anything again from now on.**

(1.36 pm)

You like this girl!

 **(1.37 pm)**

 **Sure.**

(1.37 pm)

It's true little bro, and you know it.

 **(1.38 pm)**

 **I'm talking with Milah…. We're trying to fix this. And how can I like a girl I haven't even met in person?**

(1.43 pm)

WHAT?

 **(1.43 pm)**

 **Exactly what you read bro.**

(1.45 pm)

I thought… I thought you got over her.

 **(1.45 pm)**

 **I still love her. What can I do?**

(1.46 pm)

You'll see.

* * *

 _(Mon, 2 Nov)_

 **(12.45 pm)**

 **Did Henry enjoy Halloween?**

 _(12.48 pm)_

 _He went with Mary Margaret and David and their baby. He came back with a massive bag full of candy._

 **(12.49 pm)**

 **At least he hasn't thrown up. YET.**

 _(12.50 pm)_

 _Did you nieces throw up?_

 **(12.52 pm)**

 **Maybe…?**

* * *

 _(Tues, 5 Nov)_

 **(7.36 am)**

 **Your tea!**

 _(7.37 am)_

 _When will you stop this?_

 **(7.37 am)**

 **NEVER.**

* * *

 _(Sat, 7 Nov)_

 **(7.39 pm)**

 **How's your arm? Or shoulder?**

 _(7.41 pm)_

 _Good I guess. I can't have any cases this week so I'm bored… I don't think I've ever watched so much Netflix in my life. I watched 3 series and a whole lot of movies._

 **(7.43 pm)**

 **But are you up? Or in bed rest?**

 _(7.43 pm)_

 _Up, a little bullet won't stop me._

 **(7.44 pm)**

 **You're a tough lass.**

 _(7.45 pm)_

 _Of course._

* * *

 _(Tues, 10 Nov)_

 _(6.34 pm)_

 _Why are we talking less these days?_

 **(6.35 pm)**

 **Don't know love, but we are talking now, aren't we?**

 _(6.35 pm)_

 _Yeah, but… I don't know. it's like we just stopped talking._

 **(6.36 pm)**

 **We're having troubles in our relationship.**

 _(6.36 pm)_

 _Whoa, now we're in a relationship? I mean… this is a relationship?_

 _(6.36 pm)_

 _I think I lost the part where you asked me._

 **(6.37 pm)**

 **Of course I don't mean that love.**

 _(6.38 pm)_

 _Never knew we had a thing._

 **(6.39 pm)**

 **We don't.**

 _(6.39 pm)_

 _That's not any better._

 **(6.39 pm)**

 **I mean we have a thing but…**

 _(6.40 pm)_

 _Maybe we have this weird kind of friendship._

 **(6.45 pm)**

 **I've been talking with her again.**

 _(6.47 pm)_

 _Really?_

 _(6.47 pm)_

 _How are things going?_

 **(6.47 pm)**

 **We are not together. Yet.**

 _(6.49 pm)_

 _So… Did you forgive her?_

 **(6.51 pm)**

 **I'm on my way to that.**

 _(6.51 pm)_

 _Oh…_

 _(6.51 pm)_

 _Are you sure? I mean… You were really bad last time._

 **(6.53 pm)**

 **Yeah... But I love her, she is my first real love and she said she really misses me. So we're trying to give us another chance.**

 _(6.54 pm)_

 _Dies she know about us?_

 **(6.54 pm)**

 **You make it sound like we're something.**

 _(6.55 pm)_

 _We are. Ot at least that was what we were saying before._

 **(6.57 pm)**

 **It's complicated.**

 _(6.57 pm)_

 _Why?_

 _(6.57 pm)_

 _We're friends. And she really doesn't get to be mad about it._

 **(6.58 pm)**

 **She is quite jealous.**

 _(7.00 pm)_

 _Excuse me? She CHEATED ON YOU. How in hell you can tell me she is jealous? REALLY?_

 **(7.01 pm)**

 **We've been talking…**

 **(7.01 pm)**

 **And I really shouldn't be telling you all of this anyway.**

 _(7.02 pm)_

 _Yeah maybe you shouldn't._

 _(7.02 pm)_

 _Bye._

 **(7.02 pm)**

 **Bye.**

* * *

 _(Thurs, 12 Nov)_

 _(11.03 am)_

 _I won't be dropping by Bosie today._

 **(11.05 am)**

 **What happen the other day doesn't mean you can't. It's a gift from me to you.**

 _(11.06 am)_

 _I know but I won't drop by today._

 **(11.07 am)**

 **Tomorrow?**

 _(11.07 am)_

 _I don't think so._

 _(11.08 am)_

 _I'll let you know if I can._

 **(11.08 am)**

 **Ok.**

 _(11.08 am)_

 _Ok._

* * *

 _(Fri 13, Nov)_

 _(5.43 pm)_

 _Is it to bad if I really want to talk someone but I can't because we're kinda in a fight?_

(5.44 pm)

What did you do now?

 _(5.44 pm)_

 _It was both of us! Thank you very much._

 _(5.44 pm)_

 _Not my fault. At least I'm not the only guilty one here._

(5.45 pm)

Take the first step. Say sorry and fix the problem.

 _(5.45 pm)_

 _HE'S GETTING BACK TOGETHER WITH THE GIRL WHO CHEATED ON HIM._

 _(5.45 pm)_

 _COME ON!_

 _(5.45 pm)_

 _I GAVE HIM THIS AMAZING SPEECH ABOUT LOVING HIMSELF AND ABOUT HOW SHE WAS A BAD WOMAN. AND NOW HE IS GETTING BACK TOGETHER WITH HER._

(5.46 pm)

Are you jealous?

 _(5.46 pm)_

 _Excuse me?_

(5.46 pm)

Are you jealous?

 _(5.47 pm)_

 _Of course not._

 _(5.47 pm)_

 _I feel bad for him. Pretty sure this girl will cheat on him. AGAIN._

 _(5.47 pm)_

 _And he's a good guy. He doesn't deserve to go through that pain again. That's what you always told me when I was falling for Neal again, even in long distance._

(5.48 pm)

Emma…

 _(5.48 pm)_

 _And the worst part is that he doesn't even text me now! I went to the hospital last week for my arm and he didn't even know. I ALMOST DIED!_

 _(5.48 pm)_

 _And the last time we talked (this Tuesday) we just fought and now this is a mess. I'm a mess._

(5.49 pm)

Emma…

 _(5.49 pm)_

 _WHAT!?_

(5.49 pm)

Are you still sure you don't want to meet him?

 _(5.56 pm)_

 _No._

* * *

 _(Sat 14, Nov)_

(12.13 pm)

Are you coming to my place today? Zoey and Mackenzie miss you. And Elsa made a lot of food.

 **(12.13 pm)**

 **I can't today, Liam. I'm having lunch with Milah, she made a reservation at Daniel, you how difficult is it to make a reservation there.**

(12.13 pm)

We haven't seen you since last week Killian, come on! I think she can wait a little bit. Family is first. Always.

 **(12.14 pm)**

 **Well you don't like her. What am I supposed to do?**

(12.14 pm)

Come without her. Simple as that.

 **(12.15 pm)**

 **What a joke**.

(12.17 pm)

What about Emma?

 **(12.17 pm)**

 **What about her?**

(12.17 pm)

I don't hear about her as much now and she doesn't come to Bosie anymore. Elsa kinda misses her.

 **(12.17 pm)**

 **I don't know. I haven't talked to her in a while. And I told her to take her tea and she wouldn't go.**

(12.18 pm)

Really?

 **(12.19 pm)**

 **Gotta go. Milah's here.**

(12.25 pm)

Of course she is, little brother.

* * *

 _(Mon 15, Nov)_

 _(11.16 am)_

 _Can we talk?_

 **(11.17 am)**

 **Sure love. What happened?**

 _(11.18 am)_

 _I'm sorry. Really sorry. I'm no one to tell you what choice is the best for you. It's your life and the fact that you are getting back together with her doesn't mean she'll cheat on you again and I'm really sorry for the way I reacted._

 _(11.18 am)_

 _And I miss you. Truly._

 _(11.18 am)_

 _Take a screenshot because I won't repeat it again. If someone asks about it I'll deny it. (Especially Liam)_

 **(11.23 am)**

 **Swan… I miss you too.**

 **(11.23 am)**

 **And I'll take a screenshot of this.**

 _(11.24 am)_

 _Me too buddy._

 _(11.24 am)_

 _Friends?_

 **(11.24 am)**

 **Mates, love.**

* * *

 _(Tues 16, Nov)_

 **(10.31 am)**

 **Swan…**

 _(10.35 am)_

 _Yeah?_

 **(10.35 am)**

 **I saw a cloud castle today.**

* * *

 _(6.41 pm)_

 _Told you it wasn't so hard!_

 **(6.41 pm)**

 **It took me almost a month, love.**

 _(6.43 pm)_

 _But you did it. Didn't you?_

 **(6.43 pm)**

 **Aye.**

 _(6.45 pm)_

 **Are you waiting for Henry?**

 **(6.46 pm)**

 _Yeah. I hate this class. Not for him but for me._

 **(6.47 pm)**

 **I'll keep you company.**

 _(6.47 pm)_

 _And Regina. Even when she is still a little scary._

 **(6.47 pm)**

 **I think I remember her.**

 _(6.48 pm)_

 _She is scary… Like a lot._

 **(6.48 pm)**

 **Poor you.**

 _(6.48 pm)_

 _Yes, but now we understand each other. It's a good friendship._

 _(6.48 pm)_

 _Speaking of friendship… How's your hot brother?_

 **(6.49 pm)**

 **Again?**

 _(6.49 pm)_

 _Hey! Looking doesn't hurt._

 _(6.50 pm)_

 _And I know and accept that he's married with kids (Lovely girls by the way)_

 **(6.50 pm)**

 **Those are my little girls.**

 _(6.51 pm)_

 _They look so much like Elsa._

 **(6.51 pm)**

 **Poor Liam's still trying to look if they are like him.**

 _(6.52 pm)_

 _Poor Liam._

 _(6.53 pm)_

 _Hey! I was looking for the dog!. I found one really cute._

 **(6.53 pm)**

 **What color is he?**

 _(6.53 pm)_

 _Not breed?_

 **(6.54 pm)**

 **No, color.**

 _(6.54 pm)_

 _White with brown. And SHE._

 **(6.54 pm)**

 **A little girl… Did you already buy her?**

 _(6.55 pm)_

 _Not yet, I'm gonna adopt her the first week of December._

 **(6.55 pm)**

 **How old is she?**

 _(6.55 pm)_

 _6 months old, she is a little cute pie._

 **(6.56 pm)**

 **She sounds cute love.**

 **(6.58 pm)**

 **So… How have you been love?**

 _(6.58 pm)_

 _Good… I guess. I went back to work again this week, but after my little second trip to hospital last week, my boss is a little worried about me having missions. He wanted to give me desk job. And that's not gonna happen buddy._

 **(6.59 pm)**

 **What happen last week? Are you ok?**

 _(7.00 pm)_

 _I was bleeding and couldn't move my arm. It was bad, but now I'm healthy as a horse._

 **(7.01 pm)**

 **Were you with someone?**

 _(7.01 pm)_

 _Nope, Henry was at school and Mary Margaret was at work, so I was all by myself at home. It was quite painful._

 **(7.01 pm)**

 **Why didn't you tell me?**

 _(7.01 pm)_

 _You and I weren't on the best terms the last 2 weeks. I wasn't gonna call you._

 **(7.01 pm)**

 **Excuses… you should've told me love. I would've made good company for you.**

 _(7.02 pm)_

 _I'm a prideful person!_

 _(7.02 pm)_

 _I'm not the "take the first step" kind of person. That's why I told you to take a screenshot yesterday. That was a first time thing. Usually I just walk away._

 **(7.03 pm)**

 **Ok, but if something happens to you, please let me know love. At least I can call 911 and tell you to keep breathing.**

 _(7.03 pm)_

 _That sound like something you do when you're gonna have a baby…_

 _(7.03 pm)_

 _And I will keep that in mind next time my arm starts to bleed._

 **(7.03 pm)**

 **Good.**

 _(7.03 pm)_

 _Good._

* * *

 _(Wed 18, Nov)_

 **(8.15 am)**

 **The Swan is giving me troubles with the sail.**

(8.15 am)

Is she alright? Is she sick?

 **(8.15 am)**

 **Yes, but not working. Someone told me I have a weird fetish with boats, but you, my dear brother, are so much worse than me.**

(8.16 am)

Maybe the sea doesn't help you. The Swan is our little jewel!

 **(8.16 am)**

 **Weather guy said it was gonna be a nice day.**

 _(8.16 am)_

Do you still believe in those bloody liars?

 **(8.16 am)**

 **I trust on my phone's weather app!**

(8.16 am)

Worse.

 **(8.16 am** **)**

 **If you says so.**

(8.16 am)

I don't want to disturb you with our beautiful boat but Elsa is screaming from the kitchen saying I need to ask you about Emma. Again.

 **(8.17 am)**

 **She's fine. I'll remind her to go tomorrow. Tell Elsa she needs to made a lemon honey tea.**

(8.18 am)

How are things with her?

 **(8.18 am)**

 **We've been talking. Fixing our problems…**

(8.19 am)

Do you still not want to meet her?

 **(8.20 am)**

 **Not sure, but I would love hear her voice. I almost can feel her sarcasm.**

(8.21 am)

Didn't you tell me you called her the other time, when was she at hospital?

 **(8.21 am)**

 **Aye.**

(8.21 am)

Well you should call her again.

 **(8.21 am)**

 **But Milah…**

(8.21 am)

What about her? You're just calling a friend.

 **(8.22 am)**

 **She was drugged. She was seeing pink elephants and we didn't talk, I just played her a song to help her sleep.**

(8.23 am)

Are you sure? Because you know what I always say.

 **(8.23 am)**

" **A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets."**

 **(8.24 am)**

 **I already have Milah. I'm happy with her.**

(8.24 am)

Only you know that little bro, I can't speak for you.

* * *

 **(4.43 pm)**

 **Can I call you at night?**

 **(4.43 pm)**

 **Like a real call. Where you and I talk about random things like food or movies.**

 _(4.44 pm)_

 _What?_

 **(4.44 pm)**

 **Can I call you tonight?**

 _(4.45 pm)_

 _I'm not sure. I'm good with things this way, Killian._

 **(4.45 pm)**

 **Swan, have you ever tried to take a leap of faith?**

 _(4.45 pm)_

 _Do I need to take fa leap of faith in you? Because I barely know you and that could definitely be creepy._

 **(4.45 pm)**

 **Stop being so self-conscious for once and do what you want. Are you gonna tell me you never want to talk to me? Really? Because I can assure you I want to hear your voice, even if it was from drugs like the other time.**

 _(4.46 pm)_

 _Killian… Look it's not that I don't want to hear your voice, but if I listen it… it's gonna be real you know?_

 **(4.46 pm)**

 **Pretty sure I'm bones and muscles love, I'm real. I'm not going anywhere.**

 _(4.46 pm)_

 _I know, you idiot._

 _(4.47 pm)_

 _What I mean is… when I'll hear your voice for the first time, it will be the moment when I'm gonna realize that you are a real person with real feelings, not like a machine or something… And I don't know if I'm prepared to take that big step Killian, I'm sorry._

 _(4.47 pm)_

 _Please don't take it personally, but you should know I have trust issues._

 **(4.48 pm)**

 **Yeah, Mary Margaret told me.**

 _(4.48 pm)_

 _What?_

 **(4.48 pm)**

 **That time when you were in hospital. She said that you don't trust without seeing.**

 _(4.48 pm)_

 _Well she was right._

 **(4.50 pm)**

 **Think about it?**

 _(4.50 pm)_

 _I will._

* * *

 _(10.34 pm)_

 _*Incoming call*_

* * *

 **WOH! I can't wait to that *incoming call* omg omg omg can't wait to you to read it! and hey! It's ONCE day! I think this is the first time I update on sundays let's see how it's go :)**

 **If you have some question don't worry to ask babes :)**

 **Reviews move my world :)**

 **Lots of love sofi :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing is mine, everything belongs to A &E**

* * *

 _(Wed. Nov 18)_

 _(10.34 pm)_

" **Hello?"**

" _Oh my god… Your voice… is weird. Never expected it to sound like this, so… Irish?"_

" **I can say the same about you love, I'm from Ireland, came to the US when I was a teenage boy"**

" _Wow... Why did you come here?"_

" **Uh… Do you remember when we had that safe word for 20 questions? Well I'm gonna use it now… Jolly Roger"**

" _What? Come on! And you sound funny saying Jolly Roger, so… Irish"_

" **Will you continue making funny of my accent? Or should I just hang up the phone"**

" _This is not making funny, Killian, this is… me making sure you know that your accent sounds particularly funny. I'm the only one who thinks this is weird or bad? I can assure you, my fingers are trying to type everything I said"_

" **Tell your fingers to stop it, you are talking now love. There is no need to write, but yes, this is kinda weird. Never expected your call"**

" _Yeah sure… So… What are you doing?"_

" **Just sitting at my desk at home trying to finish reading these papers for work. I have a big reunion tomorrow so… what about you?"**

" _Laying in my bed…"_

" **Wow! This turning into phone sex?"**

" _Ok, you weirdo, I don't know if you've ever done that kind of thing but I haven't. I'm lying in my bed with a movie and my fluffy pajamas with monkeys on it, don't know if that thing turns you on"_

" **That is all I ever dream of love, now I need a cold shower"**

" _I'm really laughing right now, thank you idiot, what time do you need to get up tomorrow?"_

" **About 6.15, maybe a little later"**

" _Still can't understand how in hell you get up so early, 7.15 is more than perfect, and it is best when your kid gets up earlier than you so you can sleeping a bit more"_

" **But if you get up earlier you have more time to do different things and you don't need to be running everywhere"**

" _Excuse me? I don't run or arrive late. Others arrive early, not my fault"_

" **Sure thing, love"**

" _so… How's your girl?"_

" **My girl?"**

" _Yeah, I don't know her name so..."_

" **Milah, her name is Milah"**

" _How is her? Is she with you now? Because I would be really jealous if my boyfriend is talking with another girl. Especially at night"_

" **She's fine… No, she's at her place. We're not living together, I'm not sure about taking that step with her yet. My forgiveness has limits and living together would cross that limit."**

" _Uhm…"_

" **I was thinking… While we're talking about personal things…What happen with Henry's father?"**

" _Why… Why do you want to know about that?"_

" **Just curious? It's just… You love to talk about your boy, I know that, and I know you are a single mother without a family beside your friends… I want to know you more about you Emma"**

" _Ugh, I hate you, I'm gonna have to turn off the TV and close my bedroom door. Let me sit on the bed again… Ok, Where do we start? He… He was a bad guy, we… we were seventeen when we met at school, my foster mom at the time was friend with his mom, so we were always together because of them. He liked the trouble and I was the troubled girl with problems who really needed someone who just cared about me… You can imagine the rest, the thing is when he knew about Henry, he was pretty clear about him not wanting anything to do with it. He even signed all the papers, I wasn't gonna complain because until last minute I was about to give him up for adoption"_

" **What made you change your mind?"**

" _The last few months, at Mary Margaret's place after the foster care took me out when I was 18. And when I heard him cry for the first time, I… I just knew I couldn't give up on him. Oh my god, I really hate you right now, you made me cry"_

" _ **Sometimes it's good relive all those moments love"**_

" _Yeah… I know, but this is the first time I talked about this with someone. I didn't even talk about it with my ex from an 8 month relationship or with Mary Margaret, but I didn't need to explain to her because she saw me live through it._

" **I'm glad you can share that kind of story with me love. That means a lot to me. I know it can't be easy live all those moments again"**

" _Yeah… I guess"_

" **Now let's talk about more simple things. You know what I want to know? I want to know by your own words how cool Wicked was."**

" _Will be this all about me? Because I want to know a lot of things of you"_

" **Like what?"**

" _Let's talk about Wicked while I figure out what I want to ask you, it was definitely one of the most amazing experiences I've ever had, the lights, the music and the actors… I would watch it all over again with a big smile on my face, and I'm pretty sure Henry won't complain about it"_

" **I know the feeling, Belle always try to give us differents tickets, I'll let you know when she come with one"**

" _Well that would be awesome and I would be forever grateful. Thank you so much."_

" **Don't mention it. So did you figure out what you wanted to ask me?"**

" _Hm… Still thinking but in the meantime, you can tell me how you like your pizza maybe?"_

" **What kind of bloody question is that?"**

" _An important question Loooooooooooove"_

" **4 cheeses and pepperoni"**

" _Great answer. That's my favorite too, except I would put off some of the cheese. I like it with more meat."_

" **See? We have a lot in common."**

" _Great minds think alike"_

" **Any more questions love?"**

" _I know you don't want to talk about how you came to the US, but I would love hear a story of you and your brother maybe?"_

" **Love even here I can feel your yawn"**

" _It almost 12, we've been talking for a long time"_

" **So this will be like a bedtime story?"**

" _I feel like a child, let me tuck myself in and turn my lights off"_

" **Are you ready?"**

" _Yeah, come on, can't wait to hear this tale"_

" **Ok…. Let's see… When I was 10 years old I still believed in santa claus, and our Christmas was always about liam and me. So he knew how much i really wanted to meet santa claus, he built a santa behind my back so on Christmas Eve when we supposed to be sleeping, he went to take it from the garage and put on in the sofa waiting for me. He ran to wake me up at 4 am saying 'Santa's here, Santa's here' so i run as fast as i can to see him, but that bloody thing was the most horrendous thing I've ever seen. So I started to cry because that wasn't the Santa I always dream of. Liam was trying to calm me but i cried so hard that i even woke up my grandparents, they grounded liam for a month and after that i promise that santa was ruined for me, i just needed the presents not to meet the man"**

" _I'm so sorry Liam ruined Santa Claus for you but that it the cutest and funniest thing I have ever heard."_

" **Alright. Alright. It's late. You've heard your bedtime story so go to sleep love."**

" _Goodnight Killian."_

" **Goodnight Emma."**

" _Bye."_

" **Bye."**

" _Killian… Before you hang up…"_

" **Yeah love?"**

" _Taking this leap of faith was one of the better things I've done."_

* * *

(Thurs Nov 19)

 _(9.46 am)_

 _So… What will my tea be this week?_

 **(9.46 am)**

 **I can't tell you love, because I don't even know. Elsa will be the one who decides it today.**

 _(9.47 am)_

 _I will let you know what tea it was._

 **(9.47 am)**

 **I'll be waiting for the news.**

* * *

(10.35 am)

I need a big favor.

 **(10.35 am)**

 **What do you want Liam?**

(10.36 am)

Tomorrow Elsa and I will need to go outside the city, I need to take her to some class for cupcakes on New Jersey and I don't have anyone to watch the girls, Anna is on LA with Kristoff, they can't arrive on time.

 **(10.36 am)**

 **So now, I'm your babysitter?**

 **(10.36 am)**

 **For how long?**

(10.36 am)

You know you have always been my best babysitter (and the only one, because the other are so expensive and all you need is pizza) Maybe the whole weekend?

 **(10.37 am)**

 **The whole weekend!? Liam…**

 **(10.37 am)**

 **Are you really sure you want YOUR little angels spending the whole weekend with me? Even when you say I'm the most bad influence for them?**

(10.37 am)

I'm playing my cards right now. I'm making a circle pray and light on some candles for you or for my daughters still not sure.

 **(10.38 am)**

 **Make it 2 pizzas extra big and you have to take me out to a really nice place for dinner. Do we have a deal?**

(10.38 am)

A really nice place for dinner? With me?

(10.38 am)

Or you prefer a nice dinner with someone special?

(10.38 am)

I need to remember you I don't need condoms on my bedroom and specially I really don't need to see underwear over the floor.

 **(10.39 am)**

 **I'm pretty sure knowing all the rules your house have and I don't intend bring Milah thank you very much.**

(10.39 am)

So.. Can you please make this big favor?

 **(10.39 am)**

 **I'm doing it for Elsa, not for you.**

(10.40 am)

I don't care for who you are doing this at least you do it.

 **(10.40 am)**

 **Alright. You owe me 2 extra large pizzas and a dinner. Don't forget.**

(10.40 am)

Thanks little brother.

 **(10.40 am)**

 **Young brother.**

* * *

 _(11.07 am)_

 _I love Elsa. Before I used to love your brother, now I love his wife._

 **(11.07 am)**

 **You have a problem with my family members you know it?**

 _(11.07 am)_

 _It's not my fault! It's your DNA and your choice of wives!_

 **(11.08 am)**

 **Love… What kind of tea she made you?**

 _(11.08 am)_

 _Black tea with roses, one of the best I ever tried. Let her choice the tea, she deserve it and have and amazing taste._

 **(11.08 am)**

 **That's why she's in charge of Bosie.**

 _(11.09 am)_

 _Elsa's amazing. I would love to sit down with her and just talk._

 **(11.09 am)**

 **She would tell you a lot of embarrassing stories that I'm not prepared to let you hear.**

 _(11.10 am)_

 _Drama queen!_

 **(11.10 am)**

 **What else would I be?**

 _(11.11 am)_

 _Let me know… your nieces dress you up like a princess?_

 **(11.11 am)**

 **Like snow white, I can almost feel the air in between my legs.**

 _(11.11 am)_

 _I really didn't need that information._

 **(11.12 am)**

 **Just speaking the truth love.**

 _(11.12 am)_

 _The truth between men legs and air? Really?_

 **(11.15 am)**

 **Have to go, brunch with Milah.**

 **(11.15 am)**

 **Can I call you at night?**

 _(11.15 am)_

 _Sure?_

* * *

 _(4.24 pm)_

 _So… What is this big thing that will happen tomorrow by Henry words?_

(4.24 pm)

Hi my dear friend? How are you? Where are your manners Emma Ruth Swan?

 _(4.24 pm)_

 _Sorry mama. Hi. I'm doing good. How are you? So what's gonna happen tomorrow?_

(4.25 pm)

It's career week. We're having some people into our class to have them talk about their job.

 _(4.25 pm)_

 _That's the big thing? My god I need to order my kid first priorities._

(4.26 pm)

Don't be like that! You could not have known about career week. It was a last minute thing. We have all that people because there are wives or husbands from my work mates.

 _(4.26 pm)_

 _Still. I need to know these things about Henry's life and the fact that he gets this excited about that is kinda weird._

(4.26 pm)

We are bringing in an author, Marine II Queen will be here tomorrow.

 _(4.27 pm)_

 _That explain everything now._

(4.27 pm)

He even wrote a letter to her.

 _(4.28 pm)_

 _Really, how in hell I didn't know about this? He is my son, not yours._

(4.28 pm)

Emma…Don't get mad.

 _(4.28 pm)_

 _It's not that… I'm not mad… look, I used to be his only confident, I know all his secrets we were mates, but now.._

(4.28 pm)

Oh come on! He is growing up, it's normal.

 _(4.28 pm)_

 _He's 9 Mary Margaret. come on!_

(4.29 pm)

He must have his own reasons then. Let him be!

(4.29 pm)

When he's ready then he will speak to you.

 _(4.30 pm)_

 _Hate that idea. I'm not a waiting person and he knows that._

 _(4.30 pm)_

 _Changing the topic so I don't cut his head, Can I tell you a secret?_

(4.31 pm)

Surprise me.

 _(4.36 pm)_

 _I'm getting Henry a puppy for Christmas or maybe a little before, giving dogs on Christmas is so cliché._

(4.36 pm)

Oh Emma! He's gonna love that and I can't wait to see you cleaning up after him.

 _(4.36 pm)_

 _I hope so. I've spent so long trying to find the perfect puppy, and of course I won't touch that little hair ball. Forget it, she'll be all henry's responsibility._

(4.36 pm)

I'm sure he'll love it no matter what. What color is she?

 _(4.37 pm)_

 _You too? Don't you want to know the breed, not the color?_

(4.37 pm)

Who else wanted to know the color?

 _(4.37 pm)_

 _Killian._

 _(4.37 pm)_

 _And the puppy is brown and white. And I need you to have it before the date._

(4.38 pm)

You've been talking to Killian a lot, huh? And I'm going to talk with David about it.

 _(4.38 pm)_

 _Yeah… I guess… I mean we made up after the argument… Why?_

(4.38 pm)

You should meet him, now that you admitted that you are not so sure about not wanting to meet him.

 _(4.38 pm)_

 _Mary Margaret… not this again and that sound like a tongue twister._

(4.38 pm)

I'm just saying. Don't you want to see what he looks like? Or what his voice sounds like?

 _(4.38 pm)_

 _I… I don't know… I've been telling you that we're fine this way, so just stop, please. MM I have to go. I'll talk to you later._

(4.38 pm)

Just think about it Emma. Love you.

* * *

(Fri 20, Nov)

(11.56 am)

Emma!

(11.57 am)

Oh my god I just met the most amazing and cutest guy ever.

 _(11.57 am)_

 _MM you are married, so stop._

(11.57 am)

Believe me, this guy is worth it. He came to talk about his job to my class and first he was so late because he was searching all the floors for my class and arrived with red cheeks and messy hair. He talked with this really amazing Irish accent and he looked hot. So hot. And the kids loved him.

 _(11.58 am)_

 _You are married and I love David too much to let you hurt him._

(11.58 am)

Do you really think I could ever let my Prince Charming go?

(11.58 am)

I'm just telling you this little fact. I have to go now. The author is coming. But maybe I can get you this guy's number.

 _(11.59 am)_

 _Yes please, I'm so desperately in need of a boyfriend._

(12.00 am)

Asshole.

* * *

 **(6.48 pm)**

 **How in hell do I cook Ratatouille?**

 _(6.48 pm)_

 _Why do you want to cook that thing? I don't have a clue. I know how to make homemade pizza and it's Friday. You should cook or eat pizza._

 **(6.49 pm)**

 **Long story. I'll call you.**

(6.50 pm)

" _Hello?"_

" **I definitely hate cooking"**

" _Oh come on, cook isn't that hard, takes time but it's fun. So… Why are you trying to be a chef?"_

" **I'm taking care the twins and this house has rules, big rules, these girls can't eat anything bad, everything needs to be healthy"**

" _It's friday. How you could eat something healthy on friday?"_

" **Elsa has this plan about the girls and ballet so…"**

" _It's friday"_

" **It's not my fault. I'm gonna see if I can cook them pasta, while they watch some silly movie"**

" _Don't be so hard on them. It's not their fault"_

" **Yeah, I know. Call you later love. I want to finish this meal without burning the whole house down"**

" _Talk to you later?"_

" **Still wanna talk?"**

" _Maybe?"_

" **I'll call you in two hours love"**

* * *

(9.14 pm)

" _That was longer than two hours. Just saying"_

" **Sorry?"**

" _How was the pasta?"_

" **The girls ate it like there's no heaven"**

" _Poor girls, are they asleep now?"_

" **Yeah, they fell asleep like fifteen minutes ago, I think"**

" _so… How was your day?"_

" **I think crazy is the word for that question, love"**

" _Why is that so?"_

" **I went to the school to talk about being a marine engineer. I got lost so a friendly woman with dark pixie hair who teaches there, showed me the way to her class"**

" _Wait what!? Pixie hair? Was she small and really skinny?"_

" **Yeah… Why?"**

" _Killian, I met your family before and you met mine today, even when you didn't even know her name"_

" **We are definitely crazy, love"**

" _Yeah we are…_ I can't wait for... Oh my god, she already did"

 **"What love?"**

 _"I'll gonna tell you that I can't wait to hear my friend talking about how amazing you were but she already did, without knowing you"_

 **"So, she loves me"**

 _"Don't get your hopes high buddy"_

" **Anyway love, I was thinking that I've never heard anything about the system. Maybe that could be the story of tonight?"**

" _What do you want to know about the system?"_

" **Your story for example, only if you feel ok telling me"**

" _You know… I was about to give you the "jolly roger" safe word, but then I realize I don't know why or how, but I trust you enough to let you know this side of me, and maybe this way I could finally close that chapter of my life"_

" **In that case love, let me tuck myself in bed. I have my guitar next to me just in case we need it. I'm all ears"**

" _Emmm… Well, as you know, my only family is Henry besides, of course, my friends. My parents… They left me on the road close to the woods in Boston when I just was hours old, a kid found me there and took me to the hospital. They only knew my name because I had a blanket with my name crocheted into it. After that I grew up with different families and in different group homes, some better than the others, but as you can see I was never adopted"_

" **The important thing Emma, is now, in this very moment you have an amazing family with your awesome son, who loves you more than anything, and no one can take that from you. Maybe it was a little late, but now you have a family"**

" _Yeah… If someone would have told me that when I was a kid I would have taken it a better way and not punish myself and create these stupid walls of mine. If I wouldn't have these fucking walls now I could be… I don't know… normal? I could have normal relationships"_

" **I'm not sure I want to know about the punishments love, but you are normal. Pretty normal. You can't be more normal even if you tried"**

" _Then take your phone out of your ear because I really need to say this and get it out of me. I've never talked about this with anyone so… I learned that a bottle of rum hurts a lot more than a whip, especially behind your neck than your stomach. And especially when the bottle is already broken"_

" **Love…"**

" _And of course it was so much worse when you were 7 years old and those horrendous men try to touch you when you were sleeping and they saying, "Daddy is just making sure that no one has touch you, little scum". They were doing that thing when you were in the only place that you think is yours, the only place that you think you're safe, your mind, and they go and destroyed it. Killian, they destroyed those dreams… my dreams, because of them I had the feeling that I needed to give up Henry. Because of them, I have these walls around me… Because of them I'm still broken"_

" **Emma… listen to me ok? Look, I don't know you. I only know the parts of you that you show me, but like everyone, we have a lot more sides to us than we show. And love, I've never seen anyone stronger than you. Maybe I could compare you with Liam, but both of you have different stories love. But I need you to understand that maybe yeah, you are broken but who isn't? Everyone in this world is broken, and just like you, we fight every day. Sometimes some days are harder than others but, oh my god, love you are one of the strongest women I have ever met, and I feel so proud to call myself a friend of yours"**

" _I'm crying… Fuck you… with love, but fuck you"_

" **Do you need my guitar?"**

" _Maybe?... Yeah please…?"_

" **Okay… Stay there and be happy love"**

" _Oh shut up and play"_

" **/hamenchiezii/love-me-like-you-do-fifty-shades-of-grey-ost-ellie-goulding-acoustic-guitar-cover"**

* * *

 **Guys you don't know how difficult was this chapter, my computer died, I lost the chapter and thanks god my amazing beta had it on her computer so this chapter is thanks to her, not to me.**

 **Hope you love it as much as I do :)**

 **sofi**


	12. Chapter 12

(Mon 23, Nov)

 _(11.44 am)_

 _Hello._

 **(11.44 am)**

 **Swan?**

 _(11.45 am)_

 _Henry. Again. We haven't talked in a while._

 **(11.46 am)**

 **Lad, you'll get yourself in trouble if you continue using your mother's phone.**

 _(11.47 am)_

 _She's out. Said something about work. I don't really understand her work stuff, but I know she's a badass._

 **(11.47 am)**

 **She is indeed.**

 _(11.48 am)_

 _Her work is about chasing people who don't pay bills or at least that how I understand it._

 _(11.48 am)_

 _Totally a badass._

 **(11.50 am)**

 **Yes lad, but please put her phone down. I'm telling you, your mother won't be pleased if she knows you were using her phone. Again.**

 _(11.51 am)_

 _I'm not here to talk about badass she is._

 _(11.51 am)_

 _I need you to help me with Operation Cygnus._

 **(11.51 am)**

 **Operation Cygnus? Why the constellation?**

 **(11.51 am)**

 **Why that name? Do you like astronomy?**

 _(11.52 am)_

 _Not really, I mean, yes I love it._

 _(11.52 am)_

 _But my school doesn't teach it._

 _(11.53 am)_

 _I picked that name because for: 1) it's our last name (swan) and 2) I picked that name because it has one of the brightest stars and my mom need some light in her life. For real._

 **(11.54 am)**

 **Henry lad, look…**

 **(11.54 am)**

 **Your mother and I… We're fine in this way lad, we don't need to meet each other.**

 _(11.54 am)_

 _I didn't even say what the plan was! And you're already using the "we" word._

 **(11.54 am)**

 **Henry…**

 _(11.55 am)_

 _Just give a try!_

 _(11.55 am)_

 _Look. I've never seen my mom this happy or do things this easily, and it's quite good to see her like this._

 _(11.56 am)_

 _If I can help her I'll take my chances. Even if that's means no xbox for a while._

 **(11.58 am)**

 **What is your amazing plan for Operation Cygnus?**

 _(11.58 am)_

 _My mom and I, usually go to central park to ice skate, "maybe" you could go… just saying._

 **(11.59 am)**

 **Why don't we start easy lad?**

 _(11.59 am)_

 _What's your plan?_

 **(12.00 pm)**

 **It's not like a plan per se. It's more like continue on like this but try to make her understand that we could meet. And tell her the good possible reasons of why that is a good idea.**

 _(12.00 pm)_

 _Are you sure you know my mom?_

 _(12.00 pm)_

 _She is the most stubborn person you'll ever know. She won't accept it that easily._

 **(12.02 pm)**

 **She is not that bad, lad.**

 _(12.02 pm)_

 _You and I, we both know that's true._

 **(12.02 pm)**

 **Yes lad. Maybe you are right.**

 **(12.02 pm)**

 **Now, can you please put your mother's phone down before she catches you and you get yourself in trouble?**

 _(12.02 pm)_

 _Ok._

 _(12.03 pm)_

 _Let operation Cygnus begins!_

 _(12.03 pm)_

 _I will keep you informed about the operation._

* * *

(3.17 pm)

Little brother, I promised you that I will invite Milah for Thanksgiving, but if she continues trying to call Elsa to tell her how to make the turkey I'll have to ask her to not to come.

 **(3.23 pm)**

 **Liam, why are you such a douchbag?**

(3.23 pm)

Pretty funny. Last time I spoke with you things with her weren't really good.

 **(3.24 pm)**

 **They're good now.**

(3.24 pm)

Can I tell you something?

 **(3.24 pm)**

 **I don't think I'll like where all this is going.**

(3.24 pm)

Because you won't. But I'm your older brother so I need to tell you this. Even if you don't like it.

(3.25 pm)

If this woman is separating you from your family, then you should try to find new company. And don't try to fight me on this. You know it's true.

 **(3.25 pm)**

 **I love her.**

(3.26 pm)

Are you sure? Because if she is (in one way or another) trying to push you away from your family then that's not love.

 **(3.26 pm)**

 **Liam you are overreacting. I just told you that I don't know if we would spent Thanksgiving with you, because Milah wanted to spent it with me in our apartment.**

(3.27 pm)

Do whatever you please Killian.

(3.27 pm)

But I'm telling you, Thanksgiving together was our tradition as brothers and you decided it to mess it up.

 **(3.28 pm)**

 **Liam… Elsa already invited us. We're coming.**

(3.28 pm)

I know. Because you couldn't think or ask us on bring her here. And the fact that Elsa invited her was courtesy. No more.

 **(3.29 pm)**

 **Because you don't like her. And the problem here is the girl doesn't fit with your standards.**

 **(3.30 pm)**

 **And that, brother, is not my problem.**

(3.31 pm)

Look, Killian, what I'm trying to tell you is the fact I just don't trust her, She cheated on you no more than two months ago, and I saw you like you lost your way on Earth.

(3.31 pm)

I don't want to see you hurt anymore.

 **(3.35 pm)**

 **I'll gonna ask her to marry me.**

(3.37 pm)

Wow…

(3.37 pm)

Did you even read what I wrote?

 **(3.40 pm)**

 **Yes.**

* * *

 **(5.46 pm)**

 **I have a mission for you Swan.**

 _(5.46 pm)_

 _Do I need to be worried?_

 **(5.47 pm)**

 **Not at all.**

 _(5.47 pm)_

" _Now" I'm worried._

 _(5.48 pm)_

 _What I need to do? The tea isn´t enough?_

 **(5.50 pm)**

 **Do you need to work tomorrow?**

 _(5.50 pm)_

 _Don't know yet. Why?_

 **(5.50 pm)**

 **I need you to go to Central Park.**

 **(5.51 pm)**

 **Please go dressed warmly.**

 _(5.52 pm)_

 _Where in Central Park?_

 **(5.53 pm)**

 **Amphitheater. The important thing is Henry needs to go with you. Around 9 pm.**

 _(5.53 pm)_

 _Why so late?_

 **(5.54 pm)**

 **It's a surprise. I can't really tell you. You need to go and see.**

 _(5.54 pm)_

 _Agh, I hate you_.

 **(5.55 pm)**

 **Keep repeating that to yourself love :)**

 _(5.56 pm)_

 _How was your weekend with you nieces? Haven't talked in a while. I don't know a thing about you._

 **(5.56 pm)**

 **So good. Dressed up like Disney princesses and we drank tea with Mrs. Margot Bear.**

 _(5.57 pm)_

 _They put you a hat over your head?_

 **(5.58 pm)**

 **And painted my nails.**

 _(5.58 pm)_

 _Oh my god. I really love my kid right now. I had to play pirate or astronaut. No princesses or ballerinas or something._

 **(5.59 pm)**

 **Now I'm jealousy of you.**

 _(5.59 pm)_

 _Our favorite game was making a fort with pillows and escape from U.F.O._

 **(6.00 pm)**

 **What are your plans for Thanksgiving, love?**

 _(6.05 pm)_

 _Not sure yet, Mary Margaret wants to spend it with us, but I haven't decided on it yet._

 _(6.05 pm)_

 _You?_

 **(6.05 pm)**

 **Suppose to spend it with Liam and Elsa, not sure yet either.**

 _(6.06 pm)_

 _What is troubling you?_

 **(6.06 pm)**

 **How…?**

 _(6.06 pm)_

 _Female intuition? I guess._

 **(6.07 pm)**

 **Don't know if you're the right person to tell my problems love.**

 **(6.07 pm)**

 **No offense**.

 _(6.07 pm)_

 _You're not offending me_.

 **(6.07 pm)**

 **It's about Milah.**

 _(6.08 pm)_

 _You are right, maybe I'm not the best person for this_. _Last time we talk about her, we were mad at each other for a week._

 **(6.08 pm)**

 **But on other hand… I want to tell you.**

 _(6.08 pm)_

 _Spill it._

 _(6.08 pm)_

 _I'll keep my words to myself._

 **(6.10 pm)**

 **My family doesn't approve of her, because… you know. And now we are invited to spend Thanksgiving with them and my brother is just doing everything in his power to try to make things with her worse and I really don't know what to do.**

 **(6.10 pm)**

 **Because I want to propose her.**

 _(6.10 pm)_

 _You want to marry her?_  
 _(6.10 pm)_

 _Live with her forever and ever?_

 _(6.10 pm)_

 _Really?_

 **(6.11 pm)**

 **Told you so.**

 _(6.11 pm)_

 _I mean… wow… It's just… are you sure? This is not like boyfriend and girlfriend, this is marriage and… ARE YOU SURE?_

 **(6.11 pm)**

 **Why is everyone asking me that?**

 **(6.11 pm)**

 **Yes, I'm sure.**

 _(6.12 pm)_

 _Well it is your life._

 _(6.12 pm)_

 _What will you do for Thanksgiving?_

 **(6.13 pm)**

 **Emma, we already talk about Thanksgiving.**

 _(6.13 pm)_

 _Crazy me..._

 **(6.13 pm)**

 **Are you ok?**

 _(6.13 pm)_

 _Yes, I need to go start on dinner. Talk to you later._

 **(6.13 pm)**

 **See you later.**

* * *

(Tues 24, Nov)

 _(6.46 pm)_

 _You… This late surprise better be worth it. I'm just telling you that._

 **(6.47pm)**

 **Hello to you too, Swan.**

 **(6.47 pm)**

 **I'm sure Henry will love it.**

 **(6.47 pm)**

 **Is he in his classes?**

 _(6.48 pm)_

 _Yeah, then we are gonna to Macys (if we can because with the Thanksgiving parade things are like crazy there), he needs to find a new game for his xbox. Then we are gonna head to Central Park._

 _(6.48 pm)_

 _And how are you so sure that he will love it?_

 _(6.49 pm)_

 _Did you two talk again?_

 **(6.49 pm)**

 **No?**

 _(6.50 pm)_

 _That kid…_

 **(6.50 pm)**

 **In my defense I told him to put the damn thing down. He is a good kid, Swan. I promise this is a good surprise for him. Let him be happy. Can you?**

 _(6.51 pm)_

 _It's not about the fact that he's talking to you._

 **(6.51 pm)**

 **You are a poor liar.**

 _(6.51 pm)_

 _Yes I am._

 _(6.51 pm)_

 _Talk later, Regina's here._

 _(6.52 pm)_

 _And then I really to have a big talk with my kid about getting into things he doesn't have to._

* * *

 _(8.57 pm)_

 _Shit. It's freezing here._

 **(8.57 pm)**

 **I don't think it's THAT cold Swan.**

 _(8.58 pm)_

 _Are you here?_

 **(9.03 pm)**

 **Aye.**

 _(9.03 pm)_

 _Where?_

 **(9.03 pm)**

 **I know you enough to know that if I told you, you will run away, and believe me, Henry will love this.**

 _(9.04 pm)_

 _Are you alone?_

 _(9.05 pm)_

 _Hello?_

 _(9.07 pm)_

 _Don't let me talk alone Killian!_

 **(9.10 pm)**

 **Enjoy the stars, Swan.**

 **(11.34 pm)**

 **Did Henry enjoy the astronomy class?**

 _(11.34 pm)_

 _Very much. Thank you. He was repeating "He remember what I told him"_

 _(11.35 pm)_

 _Changing the subject… never told me if you were alone or not?_

 **(11.35 pm)**

 **Liam let me take the girls.**

 _(11.36 pm)_

 _I didn't see them._

 _(11.36 pm)_

 _I'm sure Henry would be thrilled to meet them_.

 **(11.40 pm)**

 **Would you take that big of a step?**

 _(11.45 pm)_

 _No._

* * *

(Wed 25, Nov)

 _(2.12 pm)_

 _MM I need your help!_

 _(2.12 pm)_

 _Can you watch Henry for a little while?_

 _(2.12 pm)_

 _Something came up at work and this might take longer than I thought._

 _(2.12 pm)_

 _It's the stupid man who ran to Las Vegas!_

(2.15 pm)

Yeah of course. We'll be in my classroom. I need to clean a few things at school. Let me know if you need anything else.

 _(2.16 pm)_

 _Thank you!_

 _(2.16 pm)_

 _But I think it'll be best if you both go to your place. I won't be free until 7 I think._

(2.18 pm)

Then I guess we will catch Leo to daycare and then will be heading to my place. See you!

 _(8.34 pm)_

 _So… Bosie?_

(8.34 pm)

Excuse me?

 _(8.35 pm)_

 _Henry told me about Bosie._

(8.35 pm)

I swear god this kid can't keep secrets Emma!

 _(8.36 pm)_

 _At least he ate a brownie._

(8.36 pm)

Did he tell you everything?

 _(8.37 pm)_

 _About the mission?_

(8.37 pm)

The mission?

 _(8.38 pm)_

 _Operation how he likes to call it._

(8.38 pm)

What operation?

 _(8.54 pm)_

 _The one for Christmas. He told me, you two can't stop talking about it. Really I don't know how do you took his imagination so far._

(8.58 pm)

That's supposed to be our secret!

(8.58 pm)

You weren't supposed to know!

 _(8.58 pm)_

 _You know my kid MM._

(8.59 pm)

Yes I do.

* * *

 **(10.34 pm)**

 **Tell me a secret love.**

 _(10.34 pm)_

 _What?_

 **(10.34 pm)**

 **Tell me a secret.**

 _(10.34 pm)_

 _I love my chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon._

 **(10.35 pm)**

 **I'm pretty sure you already told me that.**

 _(10.37 pm)_

 _Then… I hate musical movies._

 **(10.37 pm)**

 **Why is that?**

 _(10.38 pm)_

 _Everyone is always happy. It's stressing._

 **(10.38 pm)**

 **I think you are overreacting love.**

 **(10.39 pm)**

 **Not everyone is happy on Grease.**

 _(10.44 pm)_

 _Look at me I'm Sandra Dee._

 **(10.45 pm)**

 **You even know the lyrics. Grease is cool.**

 _(10.45 pm)_

 _It's not cool, it's a classic._

 _(10.46 pm)_

 _Now it's your turn._

 _(10.46 pm)_

 _Tell me a secret._

 **(10.46 pm)**

 **I'm still thinking that you are creepy guy trying to rob me**.

 _(10.46 pm)_

 _Thank you. Remember, I know how to use a gun._

 **(10.47 pm)**

 **I'll keep that in mind.**

 _(10.47 pm)_

 _You know… I have the feeling that we are whispering this_.

 **(10.48 pm)**

 **Milah is angry at me, so I'm trying to be cautious right now. I didn't clean the bathroom so now I'm under my bed cover so she can't come to hit me.**

 _(10.48 pm)_

 _Do you two living together again?_

 **(10.49 pm)**

 **Something like that. She stays a lot at my apartment.**

 _(10.51 pm)_

 _Buy her flowers?_

 **(10.51 pm)**

 **Does that work on you?**

 _(10.51 pm)_

 _The truth?_

 **(10.52 pm)**

 **Lie to me, love.**

 _(10.53 pm)_

 _No._

* * *

 _(Tues 26, Nov)_

 **(10.57 am)**

 **Remember the tea! Elsa is waiting for you! Pretty sure I heard something about strawberries with honey.**

 _(10.59 am)_

 _Couldn't forget!_

 _(10.59 am)_

 _On my way._

 _(11.45 am)_

 _This one is definitely one of my favorites._

* * *

(Fri 27, Nov)

 **(11.35 am)**

 **I need to meet her**.

(11.37 am)

What are you talking about little brother?

 **(11.37 am)**

 **I need to bloody meet her.**

 **(11.37 am)**

 **Emma.**

(11.38 am)

Tell her.

 **(11.38 am)**

 **I know her well enough to know that she will put her walls up. And she'll tell me that she's good with things this way, that we don't need to mess this up and bloody stupid things like that.**

(11.47 am)

What is Milah's favourite drink?

 **(11.47 am)**

 **I thought we were talking about Emma.**

(11.47 am)

Answer the question Killian.

 **(11.55 am)**

 **Coffee.**

(11.55 am)

And Emma?

 **(11.55 am)**

 **Chocolate with cinnamon. With whipped cream. A lot of whipped cream**.

(11.56 am)

You need to meet her.

 **(11.56 am)**

 **Thank you for telling me something that I bloody already know.**

(11.57 am)

Now I'll tell you why you need to meet her.

(11.57 am)

You've met Milah for 4 years or so and you take 5 minutes or more to answer that her favorite drink is coffee but you take less than a minute to tell me that Emma's favorite drink is hot chocolate and not just that, you told me the way she likes it.

 **(11.57 am)**

 **I am screwed.**

(11.58 am)

Why are you with Milah anyway?

 **(11.58 am)**

 **I care about her. I love her. She is good to me, we make a good team.**

(11.59 am)

Stop saying bullshit Killian Jones. It doesn't matter how many time you keeping repeating to yourself that you love her. The fact that you believe in something doesn't make it true.

 **(12.05 pm)**

 **Look… It's complicated, I love her, I care for her and I don't know… I guess we spent a lot of time together for a long time.**

(12.05 pm)

That's why you want to marry her?

 **(12.05 pm)**

 **It's the logical thing to do.**

(12.05 pm)

Don't get angry with me. But love is not about logics Killian, it's about trust, care, love for each other. The fact that you two have been together for 4 year or more doesn't tell me that you care about each other. It tells me that you are used to this relationship.

(12.06 pm)

But we both know that you don't want to marry her.

(12.06 pm)

Don't make a terrible decision.

(12.06 pm)

For you. And for her.

 **(12.06 pm)**

 **I guess I need to talk to her. And clear things out.**

* * *

 _(3.29 pm)_

 _I have a problem._

 _(3.29 pm)_

 _A big problem._

(3.35 pm)

Sorry! I was finish cleaning the table.

(3.35 pm)

What is the problem?

 _(3.36 pm)_

 _Can you be in love of the idea of person?_

(3.36 pm)

What are you talking about?

 _(3.37 pm)_

 _OMG! I'm screwed. Really screwed._

(3.38 pm)

Killian?

 _(3.38 pm)_

 _Shhh! No one can know._

 _(3.38 pm)_

 _This, Mary Margaret is our little secret. Besides, I'm not in love._ _It's like attraction. NOT LOVE._

(3.39 pm)

Sure.

(3.40 pm)

How do you get the "possible" idea of falling in love of this guy?

 _(3.40 pm)_

 _MM… I don't fucking know._

 _(3.41 pm)_

 _Right now, I'm on my sofa looking at my phone praying for him to text me. And I can't possibly stop thinking that last Tuesday we were together an the same event where there weren't many people and omg all I want is just to sit with him and have a face to face conversation._

 _(3.41 pm)_

 _But we both know that I can't._

 _(3.41 pm)_

 _Because, "if" we see each other, then everything will change and I'm pretty sure that I don't want anything to change._

(3.45 pm)

What if they don't change?

 _(3.45 pm)_

 _Excuse me?_

(3.46 pm)

What if you meet with him, and everything goes perfectly? That can happen and you know that. That's the thing you are afraid of.

(3.46 pm)

You are not afraid of things going bad. You are scared for things to go perfectly because that means that he will be constant in your life and you'll need to put your walls down.

 _(3.47 pm)_

 _He wants to marry his girlfriend._

(3.47 pm)

Do you think you can make him change his decision?

 _(3.48 pm)_

 _Of course I can't. I'm not Richard Gere on Chicago._

(3.48 pm)

Talk to him. Try to meet?

 _(3.49 pm)_

 _Are you even reading what I wrote?_

 _(3.50 pm)_

 _I. CAN'T. MEET. HIM._

(3.50 pm)

Emma Swan… You are gonna kill me.

(3.50 pm)

Do you want to meet him?

 _(3.55 pm)_

 _Yes._

(3.55 pm)

But you are scared?

 _(3.56 pm)_

 _Yes._

(3.56 pm)

Then please clear your mind.

 _(3.57 pm)_

 _You are a hell of a best friend._

* * *

(Sund 29, Nov)

(3.38 pm)

Hello? Liam?

(3.38 pm)

Mary Margaret?

(3.39 pm)

Yes. We need to start this weird mission, the one I told you with Henry last Wednesday.

(3.39 pm)

Those two deserve be together.

(3.40 pm)

And Emma already told she wants to meet Killian.

(3.40 pm)

Elsa and I are in.

(3.41 pm)

We can´t let Killian drop this like nothing.

(3.41 pm)

David, Henry, and I are too.

(3.42 pm)

Let Operation Cygnus begin.

* * *

Yes, I promise I won't let this story drop! Actually I think this is the first step to the final.

I'm so sorry for not update on so much time, but my computer died (twice) I lost all the story and also the muse was gone. But hopefully we will on track again!

Pd. If you like the story let me know with a review!

xoxo, Sofi


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is! The new chapter and please read the note below!**

* * *

(Tues, 1 Dec)

(7.38 am)

Little brother? Are you there?

 **(7.39 am)**

 **Younger brother. Not little.**

(7.39 am)

Yeah, whatever you say.

 **(7.39 am)**

 **What do you need Liam?**

(7.41 am)

Elsa wants to know if you can go to the shop and help her with few heavy boxes that arrived last night.

 **(7.41 am)**

 **Can't you help her? I mean, she is your wife, not mine. And I'm kinda busy right now.**

 **(7.42 am)**

 **And Gold will kill me if I'm late again. Even when I'm not late he wants to kill me every second. I need to supervise new people today.**

 **(7.42 am)**

 **I need a new job.**

(7.42 am)

Well, that would be a problem, I'm traveling to California. Actually, I'm waiting for my plane here at the airport.

 **(7.42 am)**

 **Are you leaving? And you didn't tell me? You are one hell of a brother. How long will you out of city?**

(7.43 am)

Oh God! Stop being a drama queen and please try to go to see Elsa this afternoon. And I'm just going to fix some problems with the company who sold us the tea machines. I´ll be at home for tomorrow night.

 **(7.43 am)**

 **I can be out too late. Around 5 o'clock I guess. Not sure.**

(7.43 am)

Perfect. Be there by then. You know she hates waiting.

 **(7.44 am)**

 **Bloody stubborn. She's not my wife and I already told you that I'm not sure if I can pass.**

(7.50 am)

Language, little brother.

(7.50 am)

She may not be your wife but she is your sister in law and you are the godfather of our girls. So please, be nice.

 **(7.51 am)**

 **I already told you I'll go. Have a nice flight.**

* * *

(9.37 am)

Emma?  
 _(9.37 am)_

 _Mary Margaret?_

(9.40 am)

How are you my dear friend?

 _(9.40 am)_

 _What do you want?_

(9.41 am)

Excuse me?

 _(9.41 am)_

 _I know you. I know that you never start talking like that when you don't want something._

 _(9.41 am)_

 _What do you want?_

(9.42 am)

Emma Swan, shame on you. I would never talk to you like that because I want something from you.

(9.42 am)

Maybe because you are my best friend?

 _(9.42 am)_

 _Almost 10 years of friendship can tell you something._

(9.43 am)

Do you want to get coffee with me? Later?

(9.43 am)

Henry can stay with Ruby or David.

 _(9.44 am)_

 _Mary Margaret Blanchard are you asking me on a date?_

 _(9.44 am)_

 _I'm blushing right now._

(9.45 am)

Haha very funny. Do you want to?

 _(9.46 am)_

 _Sure, if I can finish this paperwork and catch this guy before lunch. I would gladly go on a date with you my dear friend._

 _(9.46 am)_

 _Where do you want to go?_

(9.46 am)

Bosie?

(9.46 am)

I'm becoming a huge fan of their teas.

 _(9.47 am)_

 _Last week you told me you would never change coffee for tea and no matter what you prefer Starbucks over Bosie 100%._

(9.47 am)

Details details. What do you say?

(9.47 am)

Tea and friends?

 _(9.48 am)_

 _If I can catch the guy then yes._

 _(9.48 am)_

 _I'll be your date._

(9.50 am)

Love you.

 _(9.54 am)_

 _Yeah, whatever._

* * *

(10.12 am)

Done. Emma and I will go to Bosie around the time you told me.

(10.12 am) 

Good. Killian will go to help Elsa. I need to tell her that part, but I'm sure she will go along with it.

(10.13 am)

Perfect. If your brother doesn't go text me!

(10.13 am) 

I'll do that, my lady.

* * *

 **(11.45 am)**

 **So… How are you dealing with the coldness outside, love?**

 _(11.45 am)_

 _Socks, hugs from my kid, and hot chocolate with cream of course. My nose is frozen and it's not even December yet._

 **(11.45 am)**

 **Love, today is December 1** **st** **.**

 _(11.46 am)_

 _Shit! Really? Oh my god! I don't know where my head is today. I swear I've been stuck on this case that I've already forgetten the date._

 _(11.46 am)_

 _The worst part of this month is that Christmas time start and the streets will be full and the taxis will be crazy and my poor bug will die like every year on this month. Wish me luck._

 **(11.47 am)**

 **Lass, do you ever realize how much do you complain about happy things in this life?**

 _(11.47 am)_

 _Excuse me?_

 **(11.48 am)**

 **Yeah, you are complaining about coldness, Christmas and about the month and taxis. In not less than three minutes. That could be a record.**

 **(11.48 am)**

 **I'm not judging you by the way. I just realized that you complain. A lot. Which is not bad just… interesting.**

 _(11.50 am)_

 _Maybe I like complain about things._

 **(11.50 am)**

 **You're mad, aren't you?**

 _(11.51 am)_

 _No, I'm not._

 **(11.51 am)**

 **Yes, you are.**

 _(11.52 am)_

 _Maybe._

 **(11.52 am)**

 **Love, don't take it like that. But maybe you should start being happy about all those things.**

 **(11.52 am)**

 **I would love this coldness if I can go home and stay with my kid under the covers and drinking hot chocolate, and I personally love Christmas because it means partying with family. It means that I can spend a lot of time with my nieces and we can build a snowman and have snow fights. Sometimes we need to wake up like 2 in the morning to search for Santa Claus.**

 _(11.53 am)_

 _It's not that I don't like those things, it's just… I don't know… It's the way I am I guess. My childhood doesn't have a lot of good memories of this date. I just remember having a doll from my social worker, every year until I'm 10 years old. After that I don't have special memories of Christmas. I prefer the sun and the beach so much more than the cold and I prefer to stay in bed with my kid than being at the mall shopping for his gifts._

 _(11.53 am)_

 _And for strange reasons he prefers that too over presents, but what kind of a mother would I be if I don't give him his presents?_

 **(11.54 am)**

 **Henry is special.**

 _(11.54 am)_

 _I love him._

 **(11.54 am)**

 **But?**

 _(11.54 am)_

 _Nothing, my kid is perfect, he is the reason I smile in this month._

 **(11.55 am)**

 **Aye, he is.**

 **(3.03 pm)**

 **What did Captain Hook say when he broke up with his girlfriend?**

(3.04 pm)

I don't know. How?

 **(3.04 pm)**

 **It's not you. It's Smee.**

 _(3.05 pm)_

 _That definitely the worst joke I have ever read._

 _(3.05 pm)_

 _I'm not laughing._

 _(3.05 pm)_

 _I'm laughing so hard, oh my god! Thank God Henry isn't looking me at me right now because I can already see what he is gonna tell me._

 _(3.05 pm)_

" _Mom? You look weird, please if someone ask you are not my mother."_

 **(3.06 pm)**

 **That's what I told Milah last night, she didn't think that it was funny, pretty sure she hated it.**

 _(3.06 pm)_

 _What? As joke or…?_

 **(3.06 pm)**

 **Pretty real, I think because her belongings were out my apartment this morning.**

 _(3.07 pm)_

 _Killian…_

" **Hi"**

" _Hey… Are you alright?"_

" **Love, are you really calling me to ask me if I'm fine after my break up? Like a girly talk?"**

" _Maybe? So… How did it go?"_

" **I'm pretty sure this is what we both need. She wasn't happy but not sad either and I feel like I got some really big pressure of my shoulders"**

" _Good. I mean it's not good that you broke up with her, but it's good that you took that pressure of your shoulders"_

" **Yeah, I guess. It was for the best for both of us. Maybe she will get back with her husband and I can focus on finding a new job because I hate my boss"**

" _Everyone hates their bosses. It's a part of the job hate your boss"_

" **Yeah, well mine is the person milah cheat on me with, so…"**

" _Mmmm…"_

" **We don't have a theme"**

" _We do. The problem is that nothing come to my head right now and I'm watching Henry play at the playground at central park or how he like to call it: Hangout mom"_

" **Say hi to him for me"**

" _Sure"_

" **What happened with the dog?"**

" _Oh I forget to tell you, I will take her next week Mary Margaret will keep her until I decide what happens with her"_

" **Good, you need to buy her those tiny clothes for dogs"**

" _The one with tutus and all those things?"_

" **Yeah, those"**

" _Hey, I need to go, I have to be in some place like in 20 minutes and I need drop Henry off at Mary Margaret's"_

" **Bye love"**

" _Bye and Killian, I do think that your breakup was for the best"_

" **Yeah, I think that too love"**

" _Bye"_

" **Bye again love"**

" _Then please hang up"_

" **Why can't you do it?"**

" _Because."_

" **Bye love"**

* * *

 **(5.12 pm)**

 **Tell Elsa I can't go today, Gold is being pretty shitty today and he is looking at me working like he doesn't have anything better to do.**

(5.12 pm)

Sure lil' bro, I'll tell her but you are gonna have to watch the girls one of these weekends so my wife and I can have some time to ourselves.

 **(5.13 pm)**

 **I will pass by tonight at your place to see her and the wee lasses, and I really don't need to imagine yourself on the top of your wife. Gross in so many ways.**

(5.13 pm)

Good. I think I'll be home tomorrow morning. And Killian, I do love to create traumas in your little head at this point in the game.

 **(5.13 pm)**

 **Shut up Liam**

* * *

(5.18 pm)

Change of plans. What about shopping? I really think I want to start Christmas shopping soon because I don't want to be the last day shopping like mad person.

 _(5.19 pm)_

 _Why not Bosie? I'm arriving at your place by the way._

(5.19 pm)

Told you. I prefer shopping, Ruby is not great company at this kind of things and I prefer to hang with you.

 _(5.19 pm)_

 _And you think I am?_

 _(5.19 pm)_

 _We both know that I'm worse than Ruby. Can we please just go to Bosie or Starbucks, all I want is coffee or tea or something warm because New York is cold as shit right now. And also I need to speak with you face to face with a cup of something in my hands._

(5.20 pm)

This is about Killian? And the fact that you're open to talking to me about the fact you may be in love with the guy?

 _(5.20 pm)_

 _No._

 _(5.20 pm)_

 _Yes. Something big happened and oh my god I'm sounding like a teenager right now and this can't be good because the last time I spoke like that I ended up pregnant and alone. Shit. What the hell I'm doing?_

(5.21 pm)

Emma.

 _(5.21 pm)_

 _I mean it's true. I'm such a teenager right now. Crap. Mary Margaret what the hell happened to me? I used to be strong. The kind of person that isn't affected by this kind of thing. At all. What the hell is wrong with me?_

(5.21 pm)

Emma.

 _(5.22 pm)_

 _I know what's gonna happen. I'm gonna end up with my heart broken. Again. I'm still sounding like a stupid person because how in the hell could i possibly be in love with some stranger guy who gives me free coffee and sometimes sings to me and make me go to some creepy classes about astronomy to make my kid happy. And the worst (best) part is that he broke up with his girlfriend, so right now I don't have a clue about what to do._

(5.22 pm)

EMMA!

 _(5.22 pm)_

 _What?_

(5.23 pm)

We'll go to Starbucks. But please stop putting yourself in the worst case scenario, please.

(5.23 pm)

How many times will I have to repeat to you that Killian is not Neal? You don't sound stupid at all. You sound like a woman in love. Even if this is an imaginary case, please can you stay in your car and wait for me to come back? I promise we'll talk about it but please stop feeling like you are the most stupid human being for being in love with this guy.

 _(5.23 pm)_

 _I'm scared._

(5.25 pm)

Oh Emma… Babe, I promise, this will have a happy ending for you in the end. I just promise you that.

 _(5.26 pm)_

 _Just hurry up. I really need a cup of coffee in my hands right now. And you can't know that._

(5.26 pm)

Well you need to trust in your best friend's sixth sense.

* * *

(Thurs, 3 Dec)

(1.14 pm)

Liam? I think we have a big problem in our hands right now.

(1.15 pm)

My lady, I think I really don't want to hear about this big problem. My mind is focused on making my little brother realize that he needs to meet your friend, no matter what.

(1.15 pm)

That's what I'm trying to tell you. We may have a problem.

(1.15 pm)

I don't know how much longer Emma can keep doing this. And now I'm so momma bear over her but it's true. We are doing this thing to make them meet each other so they can maybe fall in love and all those things, because we think this will be the best for them but what if it is not?

(1.16 pm)

What do you mean lass?

(1.16 pm)

What I'm trying to tell you is that Emma has been hurt enough times in her 28 years of life. You need to understand that I can't be wrong by Killian. I can't see my best friend brokenhearted again, because I have been her rock for at least 10 years and I know how much she can has to be real.

(1.16 pm)

Do you understand me?

(1.17 pm)

I promise you Mary Margaret, my brother is one of the most honorable man in the whole world. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do something stupid to hurt Emma.

(1.17 pm)

I really hope you are right Liam, because I don't want to see my best friend break into pieces again. She doesn't deserve it.

* * *

(Fri, 4 Dec)

 **(11.45 pm)**

 **Swan, are you awake?**

 _(11.45 pm)_

 _Kinda, I'm watching a movie with Henry. What's up?_

 **(11.46 pm)**

 **I just want (need) to talk to you a little while before I'm headed to stage. Lost Boys in Neverland have a big show tonight at Birdland and my hands are moving so the best way they move is when I'm texting you.**

 _(11.46 pm)_

 _Are you nervous?_

 _(11.46 pm)_

 _Because I'm pretty sure you are gonna sound awesome._

 **(11.47 pm)**

 **That's a big faith of vote in us love. I don't know if we deserve it right now.**

 **(11.47 pm)**

 **And yes, I'm kinda nervous right now, we hear that there will be a record label company hearing us tonight. That could mean a big step for us if they like us but could be worse because they have contacts and they can tell them that we are really bad.**

 _(11.47 pm)_

 _Killian, I don't really think they will be doing that._

 _(11.48 pm)_

 _Do you need me to call you?_

 **(11.48 pm)**

 **What about your movie or Henry?**

 _(11.48 pm)_

 _They will be fine without me for a few minutes and I already watched this movie. Give me a minute to go to my room and I'll call you._

(11.50 pm)

" _Hey what time for you to go to stage?"_

" **We supposed to go on in 10 minutes"**

" _Come on! I already heard your songs at that festival months ago. Your band is cool, I'm sure you are gonna make everyone fall in love with you. Maybe you are gonna start having a fan club and things like that"_

" **Love, I really think that you are putting us on a big spot. Thank you, but that doesn't make it easier. This is one of the most important presentations that we've ever had"**

" _Well… In that case think that you are singing just for one person. Could be Liam or your nieces. I know that sounds really stupid and cliché but it helps me when I have to do big presentation for work"_

" **Rum could work better than those tips, maybe"**

" _Yeah, that helps too, but red wine is better."_

" **Yeah… Not so sure about that"**

" _You know… you could have told me that you are playing, I would love to come to see you"_

" **Really? Because that could mean that maybe you would meet me"**

" _I could show you my back"_

" **Yeah Swan, next time I will tell you. I would love having you here"**

" _Ok_ "

" **Ok… Well that's my call. Wish me luck"**

" _You don't need it"_

" **Hope you are right. Bye"**

" _Bye"_

 _(12.00 am)_

 _Good luck Killian. Break a leg or whatever._

* * *

 **(Sat, 5 Dec)**

 **(2.21 am)**

 **Swan, we sign for the record.**

 **(2.21 am)**

 **You are marvelous, love.**

* * *

 **(12.34 pm)**

 **Can I tell you something Liam?**

(12.34 pm)

Of course you can, my awesome singer brother. Who I know will be a superstar.

 **(12.35 pm)**

 **Last night I was talking to Emma minutes before the show.**

(12.35 pm)

Of course you were talking to her.

 **(12.35 pm)**

 **Can I finish?**

 **(12.36 pm)**

 **I was talking to her and she said that I only need imagine myself singing to one person.**

(12.36 pm)

Let me guess. You saw yourself singing to her.

 **(12.37 pm)**

 **Aye.**

 **(12.37 pm)**

 **The creepy part is that I don't have a clue on how she looks. All I got is what you and Elsa have told me, about her big green eyes and her blonde hair.**

(12.37 pm)

Killian, why don't you just ask her to meet you? I mean it could be a lot easier for you and her.

 **(12.37 pm)**

 **I just broke up with Milah, I can't just go with some other lass. Not so soon, that could be bad form brother.**

(12.38 pm)

She is not some other lass and you know it.

 **(12.38 pm)**

 **Yeah, she is a lot more than that.**

 **(12.38 pm)**

 **And that's why I just can't go and ask her to go on a date with me, because a) we don't meet each other b) I know her enough to know that she will give me some excuse. I really need to know when I can ask her to meet up so she won't run.**

(12.39 pm)

I think you really need to try and tell her. Sometimes people needs to be pushed so they can make good decisions.

 **(12.40 pm)**

 **How poetic, brother.**

(12.40 pm)

Older brother always know the best little brother.

 **(12.41 pm)**

 **Younger brother.**

* * *

(Tues, 8 Dec)

 _(6.23 pm)_

 _I'm crazy!_

 **(6.23 pm)**

 **What did you do love?**

 _(6.24 pm)_

 _I went to drop Henry at his class and now I have a little ball of hair at my feet waiting for him._

 **(6.24 pm)**

 **How is she love?**

 _(6.24 pm)_

 _Small, she is sleeping right now and is white. My apartment will be constantly full of snow but after what you told me the other day, I will try to stop complaining about things in life and start to live a little more._

 **(6.25 pm)**

 **I want to meet you.**

 _(6.25 pm)_

 _What?_

 **(6.30 pm)**

 **What I'm trying to say, love, is that I need to see you. I need to know what the face of the lass that I've talking for months looks like, because my mind is playing with me and all I want to do is meet you.**

 **(6.32 pm)**

 **Please say something love.**

 _(6.32 pm)_

 _Ok. Let's meet._

* * *

 **OMG I just can't believe how hard wrote this chapter was, you guys doesn't know how this chapter killed me between uni, who is actually killing me. We're just a month in and I already had 3 big exams. One more coming and I'll start my practice at the hospital next week so please wish me luck!**

 **Now, talking about our little love birds. what do you think will emma do? I mean we have seen her do things and then un-do things so… Let's pray this will have a happy ending.**

 **And with that I need to say that this story start to go on the final cross I think we'll have 5 more chapters or less plus epilogue :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nothing belongs to me, just the story. I wish Killy and Emmy would be mine.**

* * *

(Tues, 8 Dec)

 **(6.33 pm)**

 **For real? Do you want to meet?**

 _(6.33 pm)_

 _No. Yes. Maybe?_

 **(6.33 pm)**

 **Swan, you are not making any sense.**

 _(6.34 pm)_

 _Of course I want to meet you._

 _(6.34 pm)_

 _But I'm terrified._

 **(6.35 pm)**

 **I think I know you enough to know that. Can I know what are you terrified about?**

 _(6.35 pm)_

 _Nothing. Just… Nothing._

 **(6.35 pm)**

 **Swan.**

 _(6.36 pm)_

 _Truly, I'm just acting stupid! We'll meet, soon. Promise._

 _(6.36 pm)_

 _Tell me when._

 **(6.36 pm)**

 **Swan.**

 _(6.37 pm)_

 _Killian. I promise. I want this. I want to meet you._

 **(6.40 pm)**

 **Friday?**

 _(6.44 pm)_

 _Please don't say at Bosie._

 _(6.44 pm)_

 _I really don't want Elsa or Liam looking over us._

 **(6.44 pm)**

 **I was thinking the same thing, love.**

 **(6.45 pm)**

 **For our own sanity.**

 _(6.45 pm)_

 _Oh god yes! Hey Henry just finished and he's gonna meet his new little mate, talk to you later._

 **(6.45 pm)**

 **Good luck love.**

* * *

 _(11.03 pm)_

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I fucked up this weird relationship with Killian. Again._

(11.03 pm)

Emma, I was trying to catch some sleep. Thanks.

(11.03 pm)

What have you done this time?

 _(11.04 pm)_

 _He asked me (literally) If I want to meet him_.

 _(11.04 pm)_

 _For real._

(11.05 pm)

And you said no.

 _(11.05 pm)_

 _Why do you always think the worse of me?_

(11.06 pm)

Did you say yes?

 _(11.06 pm)_

 _Actually yeah, I said yes._

(11.07 pm)

OMG! Where? When? Emma this is big!

 _(11.08 pm)_

 _Can you please calm down? We haven't organize anything yet, we just know that we are going to meet._

(11.09 pm)

Emma… You're not having second thoughts, are you?

 _(11.09 pm)_

 _Can you blame me?_

(11.09 pm)

Emma… This will be good for you! I can feel it, already.

 _(11.10 pm)_

 _Hope you are right MM. Good night!_

(11.10 pm)

See you tomorrow! Love you.

 _(11.10 pm)_

 _Love you too._

* * *

(Wed 9 Dec)

 _(7.35 am)_

 _One night, just one night with us and the stupid ball of hair is sleeping in my bed._

 _(7.35 am)_

 _I really don't have a clue when she came to my bed last night, and now she keeps sleeping right beside me while I finish cleaning my room._

 _(7.36 am)_

 _Why in hell did I give her to Henry? This was the worst stupid idea I ever had._

 **(7.38 am)**

 **Come on love, I'm pretty sure the ball of hair is actually really great.**

 _(7.38 am)_

 _She isn't._

 _(7.38 am)_

 _She like to bite shoes and poo right on the carpet._

 **(7.39 am)**

 **Paternity is quite funny isn't, lov?**

 **(7.40 am)**

 **You'll see. You will love her.**

 _(7.41 am)_

 _Shut up Jones. I need to make breakfast._

 **(4.37 pm)**

 **I was thinking love.**

 **(4.37 pm)**

 **I don't want you to go to Bosie tomorrow. I don't trust on Elsa or Liam right now.**

 _(4.38 pm)_

 _What happen with them?_

 **(4.39 pm)**

 **Liam is a weapon to me right now and his information can be used it against me. I'm not trusting until we meet.**

 _(4.39 pm)_

 _Okay, creepy one. I won't go to Bosie tomorrow. Actually today I have a dinner._

 **(4.40 pm)**

 **Who is the lucky?**

 _(4.40 pm)_

 _Why? Are you jealous Jones?_

 **(4.41 pm)**

 **Should I be? You will go on a date with me. I quite happy for that.**

 _(4.41 pm)_

 _The lucky is this guy who doesn't pay. You should see me how I can knock badly people in 10 hitch heels._

 _(4.41 pm)_

 _And it's not a date._

 **(4.42 pm)**

 **I want to see that.**

 **(4.43 pm)**

 **Love… It's a date. Even when you don't want to admitted.**

* * *

 **(Thurs 10, Dec)**

 _(8.26 pm)_

 _Ok, listen –or read._

 _(8.27 pm)_

 _Tomorrow, Starbucks, the one in 8th avenue. 11 am. I have to work but hopefully I'm gonna make it before 10 am._

 **(8.27 pm)**

 **Swan, are you 100% sure? I can wait for this.**

 _(8.28 pm)_

 _Are you?_

 **(8.28 pm)**

 **Definitely yes.**

 _(8.32 pm)_

 _Good._

* * *

 **(Fri 11, Dec)**

 **(10.35 am)**

 **On my way love.**

 **(10.37 am)**

 **Are you having cold feet? Or did you get late with your work?**

 **(10.37 am)**

 **By the way love, I'm dressed in grey Montgomery and I'll sit by the window. I'm wearing scarf.**

 **(10.39 am)**

 **I'm already here love. If you don't see me maybe I'm buying some coffee. Just wait where I told you.**

 **(10.50 am)**

 **Ok, I think I arrived a little too soon.**

 **(10.50 am)**

 **British people are never late. Even though I'm irish I think some things just enter your basics, like… never be late.**

 **(10.53 am)**

 **Hello?**

 **(10.55 am)**

 **Did you catch your guy?**

 **(11.01 am)**

 **Emma?**

 **(11.06 am)**

 **Will you come?**

 **(11.14 am)**

 **I will take your silent as a no.**

* * *

(3.43 pm)

So… How did it go?

 _(3.43 pm)_

 _I didn't go._

(3.44 pm)

What? Why? What happened?

 _(3.44 pm)_

 _I mean I get there, I just… got scared. I couldn't enter that fucking shop. I stayed outside for 30 minutes, I arrived 10.45 I left when he got out._

(3.45 pm)

Emma.

 _(3.46 pm)_

 _I saw him. I saw him from the window he told me he would be and, Mary Margaret, I could see myself falling in love with him. I mean… he is perfect. Perfect dark hair, perfect blue eyes, he was dressed perfectly, he even brought flowers Mary Margaret. He brought freaking flowers. And I just couldn't go in there because I keep feeling like I need to protect myself from falling in love._

 _(3.46 pm)_

 _The worst part is now I feel really bad for letting him waiting._

(3.47 pm)

Did you even apologize to him?

 _(3.49 pm)_

 _No._

(3.49 pm)

Emma!

 _(3.49 pm)_

 _I know!_

(3.49 pm)

Go and telling him how bad you feel now. Say sorry **.**

* * *

 **(4.21 pm)**

 **She didn't show up.**

(4.21 pm)

Killian…

 **(4.22 pm)**

 **I mean… Why does this even surprise me? I always knew this would happen.**

 **(4.22 pm)**

 **I asked her thousand times if she was sure, she told me she was and now I feel like an idiot.**

(4.23 pm)

Did she say something?

 **(4.23 pm)**

 **No.**

 **(4.23 pm)**

 **I think I'm out of luck with lasses, Milah cheat on me, Emma dump me before we even met.**

(4.24 pm)

Oh come on! Cry me a river, Killian.

(4.24 pm)

Maybe something happened and she couldn't make it.

 **(4.26 pm)**

 **She didn't show up because that is what she decided.**

 **(4.26 pm)**

 **I just know it.**

(4.26 pm)

If you say so. I'll be there in 5 minutes so we can go out to drink something.

* * *

 **(Sat 12, Dec)**

 _(10.00 pm)_

 _Hi._

 **(10.35 pm)**

 **Night, Swan.**

 _(10.35 pm)_

 _I… Look… I owe you an apology for yesterday, I couldn't make it and I let my phone in the car. I couldn't write you. I'm sorry I let you wait for me._

 **(10.35 pm)**

 **Well you could sent it sooner, didn't you? You didn't have to wait a whole day to write me.**

 _(10.36 pm)_

 _I know. Look, I'm sorry._

 _(10.36 pm)_

 _I got late, this stupid guy run away and I couldn't catch him. I arrive at my place at 5 pm._

 **(10.38 pm)**

 **If you say so.**

* * *

 _(Sun 13, Dec)_

 _(2.06 am)_

" **Helloooow Swan?"**

" _What the hell? Killian?… It's like… two in the morning. Why are you calling me?"_

" **Is it? I didn't realize, love. Here feels like we are… I don't know like 11, music is so good here there is this band over there and you should see them, they are so good!"**

" _Okay… are you okay?"_

" **Yepp. I'm totally fineee."**

" _Killian… Have you been drinking? Where are you?"_

" **Yeaaah maaybeee just a little teeny bit, Liam went to the bath and I told him I was drinking soda but shhhh he doesn't know, he think I stopped drink rum hours ago."**

" _Okay, I'll keep the secret, now why don't you put your phone on the table before you do or say something you'll regret so I can back to sleep and we can forget this call?"_

" **Why do you always take the fun awaaaay Emma? You need to live more, and stop letting people wait for you at Starbucks, you know… I knew you wouldn't show up but I was hoping I was wrong…"**

" _See, this is the kind of things I told you will regret… Hang up! "_

" **I don't regret telling you that you need to stop bumping people, you need to live because this is a beautiful life and you always are complaining abo-... Hey Liam is here! Say hi to him love… No, Liam giv-"**

* * *

 **(4.08 am) Voicemail.**

" **Swaaaan I have my phone back, Liam thinks he's got it but he doesn't know. I'm a good pirate, aren't I? Ok, listen to me young lady, I don't even know why I'm calling you like this, but… What did you do to me last Friday was very bad form, lass. You need to be punished and all I can think is about how you look. God! You have to be so beautiful… Like a princess you know? So beautiful… I really wanted to me- Liam what are you doing? I need to send this message to this stunning lass. What-"**

* * *

 _(11.45 am)_

 _So… Hello mister Pirate. How's the hangover?_

 **(11.45 am)**

 **Like a bitch.**

 **(11.45 am)**

 **How do you know about my hangover, luv?**

 _(11.46 am)_

 _Do you remember anything? Like I'm stunning? Like a princess I guess you said, and you are a pirate._

 **(11.46 am)**

 **Oh fuck.**

 _(11.47 am)_

 _Oh yeah._

 _(11.47 am)_

 _How is it that you are awake?_

 **(11.47 am)**

 **Liam woke me up like punishment for my behavior yesterday. My head is throbbing. Not good. Not good at all. Too much noise. Too much light.**

 _(11.48 am)_

 _So… What about the message? Do you remember anything?_

 **(11.50 am)**

 **Nothing.**

 _(11.50 am)_

 _This will be fun…_

 **(11.51 am)**

 **Excuse me love?**

 _(11.52 am)_

 _You called… last night or early this morning, however you want to see it. Actually you woke me up at 2 am, thank you very much._

 _(11.52 pm)_

 _And I know you're still upset that I didn't show up… I'm sorry Killian. Really. Truly. I am._

 _(11.52 am)_

 _I promise you. If I could go I would make it._

 **(11.53 am)**

 **Can I at least know the real reason you didn't show up, love?**

 _(11.53 am)_

 _I was working. I already told you that._

 **(11.53 am)**

 **The real reason. I know you are lying.**

 _(11.54 am)_

 _And how exactly do you know that?_

 _(11.54 am)_

 **I just know it, luv.**

 **(11.55 am)**

 **Can we talk later? My head is really killing me and I think I need to sleep or throw up**

 _(11.55 am)_

 _Sleep well pirate._

 _(8.46 pm)_

" _Hey Killian?"_

" **Emma? Are you ok?"**

" _Yeah, I don't know why called you, I should hang up, are you feeling ok?"_

" **Hey wait! Don't hang up. Yeah… I'm feeling better, the toilet's being my best friend** **this lovely day. I think my last night adventure knocked the handsome out of me"**

" _Are you always this arrogant?"_

" **Only when it's the true, love, if you saw me you would know that I'm dashing rapscallion"**

" _Yeah, whatever you say Killian or should I say pirate. Who are you? Captain hook?"_

" **He isn't so bad. Just a bad perm and an ugly red suit. You are not gonna let me forget that called, aren't you?"**

" _Aren't you a big nerd? And of course not. I'm a princess after all"_

" **Why did you call me love?"**

" _I just… I wanted to know how you were. After you big night last night. That's all"_

" **I thought you would tell me about why you couldn't make it last Friday"**

" _You will never let me live with that, aren't you?"_

" **What can I say? I got to know you pretty well these past 4 monthes."**

" _You are impossible"_

" **I like that term in other uses love"**

" _Oh shut up, Jones. You couldn't handle it"_

" **Maybe you are the one who couldn't handle it"**

"…"

" **Emma?"**

" _You're right. I… I couldn't handle it. That's why I didn't show up, not because of work, actually it's so funny that I arrived almost the same time as you. The difference is you enter that shop, I stay outside, thinking about star wars, puppys or whatever, looking for an excuse to leave that place. By the way, the flowers were beautiful"_

" **So you went"**

" _That's what I'm trying to telling you, moron"_

" **You knew I was waiting for you and you left"**

" _In my defense I didn't leave. I left when you left the shop. Killian believe me, I really wanted to go in but I just couldn't. If you see how broken I am you would understand my decision"_

"…"

" _Killian?"_

" **Look Emma… I don't know what to say and my head is still hurting"**

" _You can say: I forgive you Emma"_

" **Can I call you later love?"**

" _Sure."_

* * *

(Tues 15, Dec)

 **(3.46 pm)**

 **Let me get this straight.**

 **(3.46 pm)**

 **You went to Starbucks, you *saw* me. You know how I look.**

 **(3.46 pm)**

 **That's totally unfair.**

 _(3.47 pm)_

 _Well… I thought you were lost in life. Hi Killian, how are you?_

 _(3.47 pm)_

 _Yes, I know how you look._

 _(3.48 pm)_

 _I believed you didn't want to know anything about me._

 **(3.48 pm)**

 **I'm sorry I let you think that love, I just needed the time to myself to clear my mind and to let that hangover leave my dashing body.**

 **(3.49 pm)**

 **But no, I never intended to leave you like that. That would be bad form Swan.**

 **(3.49 pm)**

 **That led us to the fact: You know how I look and I don't know a bloody thing about you.**

 _(3.50 pm)_

 _Oh lord. You know lots of stuff about me. The fact that I know how you look doesn't mean I know you better._

 **(3.50 pm)**

 **Would be nice to meet you Swan.**

 _(3.54 pm)_

 _I'm sorry._

 **(3.55 pm)**

 **Doesn't matter too much right now**.

 _(3.57 pm)_

 _Mhm.,,,_

 **(4.00 pm)**

 **Do am I dashing, love?**

 _(4.01 pm)_

 _Oh shut up Killian._

* * *

(Weds 16, Dec)

(6.38 pm)

Hey! Tomorrow there is a little concert on central park, David, Neal and I will go it's 6.20, you and Henry should come with us!

 _(6.39 pm)_

 _What time? And a concert? Isn't it a little cold for concerts in central park?_

(6.39 pm)

Carols. The Orphan are taking the kids to show their vocals skills. It's with donations for their Christmas.

 _(6.40 pm)_

 _Let me ask Henry if he wants to go and I'll let you know._

(6.40 pm)

Sure, by the way did you continue talking with Killian after the call at 2 am?

 _(6.41 pm)_

 _Yeah, he is still a little mad with me for letting him waiting, even when I explain that I arrived there and I actually saw his face._

(6.41 pm)

I would be mad too if David would let me wait. And so much more if he tells me that he arrived but never came in.

 _(6.41 pm)_

 _You are not helping, Mary Margaret._

(6.42 pm)

Just telling you the truth.

 _(6.42 pm)_

 _Henry said he wants to go._

(6.43 pm)

Emma, don't you feel sorry for what did you do?

 _(6.43 pm)_

 _Really, speaking with you is like speaking with the mother I never have._

(6.43 pm)

Someone needs to take the position for you.

 _(6.44 pm)_

 _Creepy._

 _(6.44 pm)_

 _We meet there or my place?_

(6.45 pm)

Yours! I want to meet the puppy!

 _(6.45 pm)_

 _Of course you want to._

(6.46 pm)

What is that suppose to mean?

 _(6.46 pm)_

 _Nothing, I need to finish dinner. Say hi David and Neal. See you tomorrow._

* * *

 **(9.32 pm)**

 **Are you busy?**

 _(9.33 pm)_

 _I'm helping Henry finish his homework. Give me 20._

 **(9.33 pm)**

 **I'll wait.**

 _(9.54 pm)_

 _I swear. Having a kid is like going back to school._

 **(9.54 pm)**

 **At least you pass?**

 _(9.55 pm)_

 _Of course. Tonight we did math and biology._

 **(9.55 pm)**

 **I'm good with history and geography if I can help.**

 _(9.56 pm)_

 _Do you really want to go back to school? Really Killian?_

 **(9.56 pm)**

 **If we can make the lad smarter then yeah**

 _(9.57 pm)_

 _Thank you._

 **(9.57 pm)**

 **You're welcome love.**

 **(9.58)**

 **By the way! I didn't tell you my news. Do you remember I got the label right? Today I quit my job and it's never felt so good.**

 _(9.58 pm)_

 _You quit your job? I mean I remember you told me about the label, but I never thought you would make changes so fast!_

 _(9.59 pm)_

 _The important thing is that you are happy I guess._

 **(9.59 pm)**

 **Milah cheat on me with my boss, so yeah I am more than happy to leave that place and that bastard.**

 _(10.00 pm)_

 _Are you kidding me she cheat on you with him? How in hell you could continue there?_

 **(10.00 pm)**

 **The necessity of a job.**

 _(10.01 pm)_

 _I'm sorry. At least you will be happy now._

 **(10.01 pm)**

 **Yeah, the lads and I are more than ready to start this new part of our lives.**

 _(10.02 pm)_

 _I will tell people that I know that rockstar._

 _(10.02 pm)_

 _He told me he was shitted on by a pigeon._

 **(10.03 pm)**

 **Oh lord.**

 _(10.03 pm)_

 _It's a funny story!_

 **(10.03 pm)**

 **Totally love.**

 _(10.06 pm)_

 _Hey! Tomorrow will be a concert at central park, I mean it's not a concert, the orphanage is making it, the only thing you need to bring is some old toy for kids, to make their christinas,_

 _(10.06 pm)_

 _I would invite you, but the fact I *need* you there._

 **(10.07 pm)**

 **Can I know why you need me there?**

 _(10.07 pm)_

 _I am an orphan and I know the feeling of being there singing to have some toy, even when in the moment we never saw it because the old ladies take them to give it to us on christmas day. It was really excited at the moment._

 **(10.08 pm)**

 _ **Will you go?**_

 _(10.08 pm)_

 _Nope, henry will go with mary Margaret and David. I have to work._

 **(10.08 pm)**

 **I'll tell Elsa and Liam so they can bring the kids too.**

 _(10.10 pm)_

 _Thank you!_

 **(10.11 pm)**

 **I need to save the princess. Don't I?**

 _(10.11 pm)_

 _I thought pirates just steal._

 **(10.11 pm)**

 **We can be good too.**

 _(10.11 pm)_

 _If you say so! Goodnight Killian._

 **(10.12 pm)**

 **Wait!**

(10.12 pm)

" _Why are you calling me?"_

" **Goodnight Emma"**

" _Are you really calling me to say goodnight?"_

" **Aye. I am"**

" _Goodnight Killian. Have good dreams"_

" **You too your highness"**

" _Bye pirate"_

* * *

 **I officially can say: there is one more chapter of this story, I really hope you stay with me until the end. Next chapter and then the epilogue. I don't think I can thank you enough for read this story!**

 **You will be always in my heart.**

 **Sofi.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The characters beongs to Adam and Eddie. Thank you for being part of this story.**

* * *

(Tues 17, Dec)

(11.34 am)

Are you kidding me? Did he call you just to say goodnight?

 _(11.35 am)_

 _Nope. He just did that._

(11.35 am)

Emma, even when you don't want to admit it, it's like you two were a couple.

(11.35 am)

Cyber couple.

 _(11.36 am)_

 _I had the feeling that you were going to tell me that._

(11.36 am)

It's true my dear.

(11.37 am)

 _Oh. Shut up._

 _(11.37 am)_

 _I invited him today by the way._

(11.38 am)

Did you? I like this tale already.

 _(11.38 am)_

 _Yeah, but I told him I wasn't coming._

(11.38 am)

Why did you do that?

 _(11.39 am)_

 _Because, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't come if I told him I was going to be there. I think he is still mad at me because of last time._

(11.39 am)

I really doubt that, Emma. Killian doesn't sound like the kind of guy who is still mad over something, especially if he called you to say goodnight.

 _(11.40 am)_

 _Are we still talking about the fact he called me to say night?_

 _(11.40 am)_

 _Did I tell you he called me princess?_

(11.41 am)

Emma Swan, I swear if you don't go to meet this guy I'll manage something so you too could meet and finally kiss like you have been dreaming about it for weeks.

 _(11.41 am)_

 _You watch too much television for your own good, my friend._

 _(11.42 am)_

 _Or too much Disney's movies._

* * *

 **(12.34 pm)**

 **Hey, tonight will be a concert in Central Park, do you want to come with Elsa and the girls?**

(12.36 pm)

It's not a little cold for a concert?

 **(12.36 pm)**

 **Yeah, I know but this is for a friend. The only thing you need to bring is an old toy for the kids of the orphanage.**

(12.37 pm)

A friend? Which friend?

 **(12.37 pm)**

 **I'm not going to tell you. Just please try to come today**.

(12.38 pm)

Told you. I will tell Elsa. If it's so important to you I'll go alone if she decide it's too cold for the girls. I think Belle could handle the coffee for a little bit.

 **(12.38 pm)**

 **I really would not know what I would do without you brother.**

(12.39 pm)

Live in on rum and pizza.

(12.39 pm)

And Netflix.

 **(12.45 pm)**

 **Love you too, big brother.**

* * *

 **(12.50 pm)**

 **My brother will go tonight love**.

 _(12.52 pm)_

 _That's amazing, more people the best for the kids!_

 **(12.53 pm)**

 **I didn't know you were a lost girl, love.**

 _(12.53 pm)_

 _Well, it's not something you tell to everyone, especially not over phone or text._

 **(12.55 pm)**

 **Liam and I are lost boys too, so I can understand you quite fine love**.

(12.55 pm)

" _What? You are orphans too?"_

" **Well, hello to you too, love.** "

" _I mean, it's not something you tell someone every day and it's not something two people can relate to in a relationship"_

" **So this is a real relationship now?"**

" _I'm getting the strangest feeling of deja-vu right now so I'm not going to answer that question. Aren't you busy? It's 12 pm on Tuesday."_

" **Nah. I have a meeting at 2.30 with the new label. Our new agent is quite the hard ass, you better have your work done if you don't want her to take you heart and squeeze it."**

" _She sounds like the teacher of Henry's karate class"_

" **Maybe it's the same person. You never know in this city.**

" _Even then,_ _that is really unlikely. Her name is Regina Mills, does the name sound familiar to you?"_

" **Okay, I don't really want to scare you love, but NYC is a really small town."**

" _You've got to be kidding me."_

" **Yeah, she is quite number. isn't she?"**

" _I meet her once and I feel scared every time, but I guess she is quite fine to this kind of work."_

" **Yeah…"**

" _Mmm."_

" **So, you really can't go tonight?"**

" _I told you, I have to work. I've got this date that is so not a date because the guy will end up in jail before 11. I'd love to go, but I need to do this. Actually, right now I'm searching for all the papers so I can take him straight to a cell."_

" **If you say so. Be careful."**

" _I always am."_

" **The last time you said that you ended up in hospital."**

" _I promise you, I'll be just fine."_

" **Okay, I hope you remember your promise, princess."**

" _So, now you're going to call me princess every time?"_

" **Not every time, but quite frequently. Why? Don't you like it?"**

" _It's not that, It's just… I'm not familiar to pet names, the only time I used it was with Henry and that was bug."_

" **Well, someone has to make up for the lost time."**

" _Yes, well pirate, I have to go. Talk later."_

" **Talk later, princess."**

* * *

 _(5.23 pm)_

 _This hot cocoa with cinnamon it's making me feel alive again. What the hell is wrong with the weather?_

 **(5.24 pm)**

 **I could say the same, love, but in my case, I'm drinking tea.**

 **(5.24 pm)**

 **Liam and Elsa are going tonight, he talked her into it. I don't know how and I don't really want to know, but they're bringing the girls.**

 _(5.24 pm)_

 _That's awesome. Maybe you can find Mary Margaret. I'm pretty sure Henry will be delighted to see the girls._

 **(5.25 pm)**

 **Your boy is the first lad of his age I know who will like to spend his time with little girls.**

( _5.25 pm)_

 _It's his way to tell me he wants siblings._

 **(5.26 pm)**

 **Have you ever thought about it? Having more kids?**

 _(5.26 pm)_

 _Actually, no. Henry's father left me in pieces and I promised myself that I would never going to have more kids._

 _(5.26 pm)_

 _If it weren't because of my friends, Henry could be in the foster system._

 **(5.27 pm)**

 **I guess it's a good thing he found my brother's daughters so he can play the big brother card.**

 _(5.27 pm)_

 _They saved my life actually._

 _(5.28 pm)_

 _Henry stopped asking for the sibling. Between the girls and the puppy, he's happy._

* * *

(6.00 pm)

We are arriving at your place. David brought a thermo with hot chocolate for all of us.

 _(6.00 pm)_

 _Is it cold outside?_

(6.01 pm)

It's starting to snow, open the door, please! Leo is freezing here and I really want a normal baby please.

(6.01 pm)

I'll have everything ready and an extra blanket for Leo and Henry.

* * *

(6.42 pm)

Are you gonna call him?

 _(6.42 pm)_

 _Give me a minute._

 _(6.42 pm)_

 _Drop your phone and enjoy the show could you?_

(6.43 pm)

I'm only looking out for you!

 _(6.43 pm)_

 _Well, stop it. David is starting to look at you with weird face._

 _(6.43 pm)_

 _And you are missing the show._

* * *

 _(7.03 pm)_

 _Are you enjoying the concert?_

 **(7.03 pm)**

 **I was just about to text you, love.**

 **(7.03 pm)**

 **The kids are amazing.**

 _(7.05 pm)_

 _I bet they are._

 **(7.05 pm)**

 **How is your not a date?**

 _(7.06 pm)_

 _Normal, I guess… He hasn't arrived yet._

 **(7.06 pm)**

 **He is making you wait for him? Bad form.**

 _(7.07 pm)_

 _Pretty sure he is somewhere. The thing is at 7.30 pm._

 _(7.10 pm)_

 _Hey… where are you?_

 **(7.10 pm)**

 **Central park obviously, love**.

 _(7.11 pm)_

 _Yeah, right… Let me put this in order._

 _(7.11 pm)_

 _You're still watching the concert, right? Are you left or right from the stage?_

 **(7.12 pm)**

 **Right… Why, love?**

 _(7.14 pm)_

 _Give me a minute._

(7.14 pm)

" _Killian? Can you hear me?"_

" **Love? Are you still waiting for him?"**

" _Yeah, I feel like this guy knew… So, you are at the right of the stage aren't you?"_

" **Yeah, the girls are dancing at the sound of the kids, where are your friends?"**

" _That's why I was calling you, they are on the left. Henry texted me to tell you."_

" **Then, that's where we are moving."**

" _Good."_

" **You sound like you were outside the restaurant love."**

" _Oh… I'm outside actually, it was suffocating inside at least here I can breathe a little bit more."_

" **Too much noise, I can barely hear you but I suggest you come back inside it's bloody freezing here. We already are on the left to the stage, I can't see your friends, love."**

" _Good… Maybe you can't see them but I can already see you, that's a beautiful scarf and jacket by the way."_

" **Excuse me? Where are you?"**

" _Killian, turn around."_

" **Love?"**

" _Turn around before I change my mind and leave… Hi."_

" _ **Hi."**_

* * *

 **Before you say anything I'm so sorry for doing this chapter the short but really I can't do it more long.**

 **So here is… the final chapter of this crazy story. I can barely thank you enough for being part of this crazy crazy jouney, so many times I just thought about drop it and let it be but everytime I got reviews about updating and a lot message on tumblr.**

 **Thank you for let me write you this weird kind of fanfiction and I hope you like the final chapter as much as I do, this two lovebirds will be always with my heart because this is my real first story multichapter that I can finish.**

 **If you want to still read something I have a new story called "X-Factor" Don't worry you don't have to watch the program to understand, and the epilogue I think will be up not so long like this chapter.**

 **With all the love, Sofi.**

 **Reviews/fav are sooooooooooo cute and kind.**


End file.
